Buffy Champion of Ankhseram
by redcristal
Summary: 2nd in Sandcastles and Stars series.During summer break, Buffy explored her dad's attic, finding an old book, which was planted there by god of life and death and was pulled inside by a black vortex.
1. Proluge

**Buffy champion of Ankhseram**

 **Disclaimer** : Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, Fairy Tail belong to Mashima. I own nothing or earning money from writing this.

 **Summary** : During summer break, while she was in LA staying with her father. She went to explore her father's attic, because she heard a thumping at night, where she found a book, which was planted there by god of life and death and was pulled inside by a black and gold vortex.

 **Author note** : Time difference, dear readers, doesn't make sense don't try to make sense of it. Just roll with it. – This is about the only thing that I won't try to clarify anywhere.

Prologue: **Journal of the woman that existed, died and then lived her life to the fullest**

I debated what to do with this free time I have, then I remembered that I haven't written down my thoughts, feelings, and events in years, which is ironic since I inherited my writing in a journal bug from mom. Or learned it, I'm not sure which came first; perhaps it was getting my first diary when I had learned how to write. At that time my mom had told me while giving me neatly a wrapped bundle, _"Buffy, sweetheart, I received mine when I learned to write, so I can not think of a better reward than giving you the same"._ Did it?

I can't say I wasn't happy to receive the little booklet with the tiny lock and key. I still remember that it had Walt Disney's Cinderella in a ball gown painted on the front. That journal is long gone, destroyed in the fire like most possessions of mine - but we'll get there. The one I just wrote these words in has a red and orange bird of paradise in green foliage. It is thicker and bigger as well. And it's fire and mechanical damage proofed by magic. I did learn my lessons well.

After years of gathering dust, I unearthed this diary; I think it was a birthday gift – for reaching 15 year of my life from my dad, Hank. It was the last gift I received from him, just a couple of weeks after the arguments between my parents escalated.

They divorced later. But that was before I landed a death sentence lottery. Of course at 15 I didn't see it like that. I saw being the Chosen One as a burden to my social life; in my defense I didn't know much beyond my life as socialite in LA. I was darling daughter to my mother and Princess to my father. I was elected both Prom and Fiesta Queen and had been head cheerleader at Hemery High School. My grades weren't bad either and I was popular. Then one sunny afternoon when I was waiting for my girl friends, minions really, girls that listened and agreed on anything I've said. I was approached by a middle aged man named Merrick. He told me I'd been Chosen, capital C, to fight vampires. I didn't believe a word he said, or rather refused to – but what he was saying so closely resembled dreams I had, dreams of a barmaid in Italy, serving ale to knights, then of a pretty girl, a princess in a castle during Dark Ages, an Asian girl, all of them fought vampires. Death - they all found death by fighting vampires. I thought those were just dreams caused because I've read Bram Stoker's Dracula. But Merrick proved me wrong that night in the local cemetery.

We didn't get along at first, Merrick and I. In fact the first words he ever said to me were _, "Do you know how many girls I've trained to be Slayers? Five, they worked harder than you've worked in your entire life, and I saw them all ripped apart, Buffy."_

Two of the Slayers Merrick trained, were killed by a master vampire that went by the name Lothos.

A bit about Merrick that I had found out, and still remember to this day. He was a round man … in a way he reminded me of Dr. Watson from Sherlock Holmes movies and books.

He was raised from a young age to be a Watcher in Britain. His father, who was a navy officer, before he retired due to injury and joined his wife, whom was working for the Watcher's Council, taught him " _a lot of subtleties the Council never bothered with_ " regarding training, legends, and research. Unfortunately he wasn't able pass on to me anything besides training and fond memories of him.

At first, Merrick's attitude towards me was sarcastic; he did that better than me, though, which was probably due to his training by his father and not the Council. Neither Giles nor Wesley had that. Merrick was stern; again something that neither of my later Watchers had. But he grew frustrated by my lack of commitment to the calling. Now he that he had in common with Giles and Wesley, I frustrated them both often. I still do even now years later, when they'd long retired from being field Watchers; it is funny how Wes still stutters and how Giles clucks his tongue and polishes glasses.

Back to Merrick, he grew somewhat attached to me the longer we worked together, and I came to respect him a great deal; he was like this grumpy uncle. Later when I had brought myself to actually read his Watcher's journal I never told anyone that I have it, and now it is destroyed in the fire-ry explosion of doom anyway he wrote, _"Buffy, she possesses an inner strength that I had rarely seen in Slayers, even if she doesn't acknowledge it herself."_

He did something for me that no Watcher for a Slayer would have done, not even Giles, but a human for another human. Which shows me when I look back now that Watchers in general do not look at Slayers and see, a person, a girl, a young woman, the Chosen One, or even a tool … but as disposable tissue. But I'll be getting to the way the old and gone Watcher's Council operated in a minute.

While patrolling the streets of LA with Merrick, we dispatched fledging vampires with ease, but what we could not know was that Lothos became obsessed with me. Come to think of it he started a trend of master level vampires that became obsessed with me. I'm still unsure if I should be flattered by that – the part of me that is vain is flattered by that; the other larger part is creped out beyond belief, even if two of the obsessed vampires are dust in the wind, Lothos and Kralik.

Kralik was mostly unknown to the masses, since he was apparently used by Watchers as a birthday present to Slayers that reached 18, as testing of Slayer's worth to their calling. If she survived she was worthy, if not, and it was usually not, since she was drugged by her Watcher no less, she was unworthy. As if surviving that long wasn't enough.

Dracula -yes he exists, and no the reality of that guy is a tad different than in the novel. As for Angel, Drusilla, and Spike, well they are good now; they had regained their humanity, and in fact they are like some kind of male slayers. Drusilla however had received psychological help when she regained her soul; she is more or less sane now and working for Global Guardian Inc. that came to be after the old Watcher's Council crashed and burned – figuratively speaking.

Back to Lothos – he suddenly appeared and attacked Merrick and I. Merrick then figured out, how I do not know, Lothos plans for me. And Merrick was truly concerned for my safety. Being newly called, I've been perhaps four months old as a Slayer, and I was no match physically or mentally for a Master Vampire like Lothos was or a master level vampire as Amilyn, Lothos' second in command vampire, had been. In fact it was an achievement fighting Amilyn to a draw as two weeks ago called Slayer, which earned me Lothos' obsession.

So Merrick used his gun to distract Lothos while I had run away to a local homeless shelter, where Merrick had some contacts and was Vampire proofed. Just as I had passed the threshold to safety I heard a gunshot. Later I found out from the news on TV that a man, that committed suicide by shooting himself, was found in the alley – Merrick shot himself in the head to prevent Lothos from siring him.

I nearly had given up slaying after that, but Pike pulled me out of depression to attend the school dance with him – now that was a classic 'Lady and the Tramp' story, Pike and I, or would have been if we'd stayed a couple. Now Pike is a good friend, hitched with another good friend of mine – I hadn't seen that couple coming, considering how that witch was obsessed with some other boy, but that again is another story that I'll come to later.

Considering how Pike and I have started off, it was probably mind boggling how head cheerleader, valley girl that I was got together with Oliver Pike.

Anyway just because I was grieving for Merrick and hurting over my parents constant screaming at each other, that didn't mean that Lothos obsession had went away. Far from it, he, Amilyn, and their minions attacked the dance that was held at high school. Pike took on the minions and Amilyn; Lothos' right hand man included, and staked his best friend, Benny Jacks, that was turned.

Most of those minions caught fire that broke out by accident when I fought Lothos with flag pole and staked him through the heart with the wooden part of the pole. Didn't see how the fire happened, Pike told me later; let's just say that alcohol, sparks, and flammable ornaments are not good combination. Amilyn was staked later in an alley.

After the dance, we went to Las Vegas – we meaning Pike and I with his motorcycle. He taught me how to drive his bike, how to pick a lock, and how to play billiards and poker. When I returned to LA, Pike suddenly felt that that he was more of a hindrance than an aid to my Slaying career. He said that I spent more time focused on his safety than slaying. That's what happened in Vegas, when we were fighting vampires on the roof opened his eyes to the problem. At the time Pike tried to jump off the roof while I was fighting to take him out of the picture and give me the chance to focus on the fight. I had to retreat soon after since these vampires got reinforcements. So I had to come up with a plan to solve a problem. I got a priest and had him bless the hotel's water tanks before activating the sprinkler system. So after the break up he returned to Vegas and I went home. But then – even now it's difficult to write the words, mom and dad went through my things and found my diary. The result of that: me being committed to a hospital for delusions about vampires and me being The Chosen One.

I wasn't in that hospital for long; of course my stay wasn't demon free. In fact in that asylum was the first time I came face to face and defeated a demon, and the other doctor that wasn't a demon pretending to be human, declared that I didn't have any hallucinations or delusions, but had done some creative writing and used it to try to get my parents together. Anyway after mom got me out we moved to Sunnydale.

Later it turned out that Haig school was located directly over a mouth of hell – well nexus of energy that was also a weak point where beings, mostly other dimensional demons, could enter Earth.

I have a clear memory of telling Giles when he dropped a thick old book about Vampires in the school library, turns out that the Watcher was pretending to be a high school librarian, that, "It's my first day! I was afraid that I was gonna be behind in all my classes, that I wouldn't make any friends, that I would have last month's hair. I didn't think there'd be vampires on campus."

Later I meet Willow Rosenberg, resident computer genius and total nerd, but she was a shy, sweet girl – now she is not so shy, in fact she is becoming a typical redhead and a witch. Cordelia Chase, that was like mirror of me from my pre-slayer gig, but she still helps. Xander Harris, class clown but steadfast friend. They in a way made Slaying fun; it was fun and cathartic to save people from monsters and vampires.

I've meet Angel, and I'd admit that I felt attracted to him, even when I found out that he was a master level vampire – who was cursed with a soul by vengeful gypsies – he was the only person that made sense to me in my whacky world. Or so I've said. We slowly drifted together and then a prophecy about my death was discovered. I went down to where an ancient vampire was trapped, where I found out that it is my death that sets him free; I drowned in a puddle of water and was revived by Xander – CPR- who was guided there by Angel. Master got dusted; I danced with Angel the entire prom night. The next day however I sat on the bus on the way to spend almost an entire summer vacation with my dad in LA.

And that was the beginning of the adventure of my lifetime. Adventure that I'm still living in.

Adventure that really started off after the nightmare and then visiting (the) Renaissance Faire with my dad.


	2. Chapter 1

**Nightmare and Faire**

The clawed hand is gripping her throat; she needs to get away; she knocks the claws away and runs … but her feet are running over nothing; she doesn't gain any ground. And then a deep voice from the dark whispers and laughs at her.

 _"You tried. It was noble of you. You heard the prophecy that I was about to break free and you came to stop me. But prophecies are tricky creatures. They don't tell you everything. You're the one that sets me free. If you hadn't come, I couldn't go. Think about that."_

Buffy shoots upwards on her bed; breathing hard …looking around herself she realizes that **one** : she is not in Sunnydale anymore. **Two** : She is in LA with her dad and in the new house dad inherited from his Great Aunt Mary. **Three** : The Master won't ever hurt anyone again, because she thrown him off the roof and onto a wooden table leg, she watched from above how his impaled body slowly crumbled and designates to dust until only his skeleton is left. She saw the tentacles of the demon that started to crawl from the Hellmouth fall back into the floor. Four: if she will ever live to marry someone, her dress won't be white or the wedding near water.

Sighing, she started to dress, and then paused, remembering that dad mentioned at having to go to the Renaissance Fair today and asked if she'd like to accompany him. She said that she would. Dad even got her a renaissance dress, which she took from her closet and put it on her unmade bed so that it didn't wrinkle. It was olive green dress that had a square neckline and was embroidered all over in black and red thread. Then she pulled her shoulder length dark golden blonde hair over her right shoulder using matching ribbons to pin her hair in place, so that they fell over her right shoulder with its natural waves and curls. Touches of natural makeup and she was done and ready to go.

Buffy entered the kitchen fully dressed for the Fair to find her father dressed, in what she thought, in Tudor courtier garb.

"Morning Princess," said Hank, looking briefly from morning newspaper he was reading.

"Morning dad," Buffy answered, "Have you already eaten?"

"Yes I have. Pile yourself some ham and hard boiled ages. And then we'll head to the Fair."

"Okay, dad."

And so they ate breakfast and then they sat in the car and drove to the park where the Renaissance Fair was being held. Arriving there after a half an hour drive was uneventful and they hadn't talked much.

Not that they ever did, Hank lived for social life of LA.

"Look Buffy, we arrived," her father suddenly said, and true to his words the Fair was booming with loud instrumental music, children laughing and running, and many people were dressed the part just like Buffy and her father were. Carousals with horses, a petting zoo where ponies, little goats, and rabbits could be petted by people, attractions like the man that could eat swords, a smithy, a track where visitors could ride horses or try their hand at shooting an arrow, acrobats all surrounded by colorful tents and stalls that sold souvenirs, food, drink, fortune tellers excreta.

Buffy felt giddy, admittedly she did not expect to feel so giddy about being here. After facing the Master and drowning in that puddle, she didn't feel such joy. Oh sure she put on the brave face and …

"…my daughter Buffy." She heard her father saying, shaking off the not so fond memories and depressing thoughts of, as Giles put it, her 'sacred duty to slay vampires' if only for duration; she knew that sooner or later they will invade her thoughts along with fear.

"Hello, Miss Summers." The man that father was talking too smiled at Buffy. "Hank was just telling me that you will be in LA the entire summer vacation." Then his smile for some reason turned apologetic.

"Now, Mr. Winchester, no worries; I'll tell Buffy later today. I'm sure that for now, all children should go to the Fair and have some summer entertainment."

Uh, uh, now that sounded sort of the bad was what went through Buffy's head, she knew the other shoe would drop. It wouldn't be her life if it didn't … come to think of it, all misfortune really started when she was called. There really was no choice, was there it; she is cursed, and all those that are close to her will be hurt, one way or another.

When she'll return to Sunnydale, she'll make sure somehow that Willow and Xander won't suffer the pain of knowing her; their lives are difficult as it is. Pike was right to leave her but …

Mr. Winchester and his two teen daughters, whom were with their father, or rather step daughters since Mr. Winchester was divorced and then remarried a woman that was younger than his previous spouse. Something, Buffy had a feeling, her dad will emulate sooner or later.

So when the dads started to discuss a third business and the teens were free to wander the Fair.

Buffy was having the time of her life, granted she hadn't spent any quality time with her dad; he gave her some money and sent her off on her own. Well with Molly and Polly Winchester or whatever their names were, but they separated almost immediately. Buffy could honestly say that she preferred that way. At the moment, she bought some cute hair ornaments that she will give to Willow when she returns to Sunnydale, and there was pointy wizard hat that she'll give to Giles as a gag gift, and there was a comic that had Xander's name all over it.

But for herself she will win her prize in an archery competition. The prize in question was old, antique even, figurine of Phoenix and a lady made from painted porcelain. It was beautiful, and Buffy thought that it would look good on her writing desk at home.

Just because she decided to distance her friends from herself when she goes back that doesn't mean that she won't enjoy moments like these.

When she felt like a normal girl.

When she was just Buffy, daughter of Joyce and Hank Summers.

The other shoe firmly dropped the next day when she came down to eat breakfast; dad had a suitcase and briefcase packed.

"I'm so sorry honey," he was saying. "Something came up and I have to go to … but I will be back in two maybe four weeks. You'll be all right on your own, right? Visit some of your friends from Hemery."

"I will dad." Then after a slight hesitation, "Dad, there was a flyer for driving lessons; I wonder if I could go?"

"Of course Princess!" Hank smiled, "and Buffy if you manage to pass the test when I get back, we'll go and buy you a car. It will be used but it would be yours. All right honey?"

"Well, the lessons start in a week, so I don't know if I'll be done with lessons when you come back, dad."

"Well, then I'll give you driving lessons in your new car."

"Yeah, thanks dad."

And with that he was out of the door and drove off. Closing the front door and leaning on wooden surface of the door and turning the key, all without looking what she was doing.

Keenly feeling disappointment, she did expect that her dad will pay attention to her, or that he'll stay in LA during her summer break. Granted when they lived together as family, Hank didn't pay much attention to his daughter, he always had business to attend to, and her mother was just as busy, if not with selling and buying artwork she was busy in housing parties.

Joyce only started to be motherly again. There was a time when Buffy's cousin Celia was alive and Hank and Joyce were not so career and social status oriented, when mom and dad were mom and dad.

Then a promotion for Hank came, and he was home less and less. Joyce dealt with her husband's absence in a way that she surrounded herself with socialites of LA and artwork and being a hostess to her husband co-workers in the firm he, Hank, was quickly climbing in the letter.

Climbing the stairs slowly, having in mind firm thought to get some sleep and then going on the hunt for some vampires to dust when the sun sets. Entering her room a bit too forcefully, she was startled by loud crash.

When she saw the porcelain shards of the figurine that she won in archery contest at the Fair yesterday she heaved a tired sigh. She grabbed a waste basket and started to pick up the shards when something reddish gold caught her eye among the white porcelain. Pulling the thing out she could see that it was a reddish gold chain with a pendant a bit longer than her index finger. The pendant was shaped like a key, but instead of the keyhole, there was a vermillion colored bird, its wings spread as if wanting to fly off the key.

"How did you get in there?" she murmured to the necklace, running a finger over warm, how is it warm to the touch metal. Feeling nothing malicious from the piece of jewelry, she put it on. It warmed her heart instantly, like a loving warm hug from a friend she hadn't saw in years. And she felt her fears, insecurities, nightmares, and the terrifying weight of her calling ebb away, like fog from a ray of sunshine.

Smiling, she picked up a phone book, intending to order pizza for her lunch, and then she will go out to catch a movie or something. Perhaps she'll even run into some of her old friends. Or make a new one. Or go shopping. Anyway it was summer vacation – she could enjoy her vacation.

It was two in the morning when she returned home … and no she hadn't done any slaying. In fact she hadn't seen anything resembling the supernatural the entire day. She had pizza for dinner, and then she curled up in the comfy couch reading a book, something she rarely had done after becoming Miss Popular and even rarer after being called.

Come to think of it, ever since she saw her first vampire it was like she could not escape it. The supernatural weirdness, it was like she could not un-see what she saw, or …

Head snapping up from Tolkien's _The Hobbit_ she was planning on reading, she titled her head. Shrugging the vague feeling away, she went back to reading, when she heard it again.

It was like whispering. Up in the attic no less. Great and she was just thinking that nothing supernatural happened to her, celebrated really. She apparently jinxed herself by thinking _'Yay nothing weird happened today'_ , firmly closing the _Hobbit_ ; she stood up, pocketed a stake and after some thought a sai, just in case a bladed weapon was needed. She found a sai more practical than a Swiss knife in any case, prettier too. Deadly and pretty, her favorite – it made beheading demons easier; pity she'll have to return it to her mom's collection before she notices that it's missing.

Carefully, so that she wouldn't make a sound, she pried open the attic door…only to find old furniture, some boxes, and lots of spider webs and a layer of dust covering every surface.

The only thing that was free of dust was an old leather bound book …or was it a box, she could not quite make it out. Nudging the book with her toe, she circled it once, just in case. Nothing happened. There were no evil vibes coming from the book either.

She was sure; no she was certain that this will not harm her in any way. From where such certainty came from, Buffy had no idea. But she'll trust this instinct she has…so she picked the book and flipped it open to somewhere in the middle.

Just when she flipped page arrays of purple symbols, golden figures, and green glyphs swirled from the book, enveloping around Buffy in a pinprick of light.


	3. Chapter 2: God of life and death, Ankhse

**God of life and death, Ankhseram and Phe the Vermillion Phoenix**

Buffy's next memory was waking up which was very disorienting; she was falling, falling like Alice in the Wonderland until her fall slowed down and she landed lightly, like a feather, on a golden marble floor.

There was a moment of silence and then Buffy heard the sound of a soft giggling. Angling her head toward the sound, she felt her mouth drop open in surprise. The giggling sound came from a bird. It had a shape of a swan, but its head and beak resembled a heron and it had a tail like a peacock. The color was not that of any of the birds' though; the wings were vermilion and deep orange while its tail feathers had many shades of red and orange. Its eyes were viridian green as it watched Buffy with fondness and care; the feathers were weathered in luminescent fire.

Suddenly she clutched her pounding head. "Easy there." She heard a voice and looked up; yep it was the bird talking.

"I'm a phoenix, not a bird. My name is Phe; nice to finally talk with you Buffy."

Buffy will later claim that it was because she suffered the mother of headaches, but all she was able to produce after Phe's introduction was an embarrassing squeak, like a mouse; this made Phe giggle again. Still clutching her pounding head, Buffy dragged herself up onto her elbow; figuring that her balance was intact, despite the headache, she tried to stand up.

She was a bit unsteady on her feet but she was able to stand.

"So you arrived," came a male voice from behind. Whirling around, Buffy saw a tall, dark, and intimidating male being. Buffy knew that it was definitely not a human; humans normally didn't have silvery skin, pitch black eyes, and … green leafy hair. But it was no demon either.

"I mean you no harm, Buffy Anne Summers," he continued, making Phe snort; could birds … phoenixes snort?

"Calm down Phe, I mean your hatchling no harm." And now he was talking to the phoenix, and did he just called her a hatchling?

Then he turned those pitch black, no they weren't black, they were two voids … like two eye shaped black holes to her; Buffy barely suppressed a shiver.

"I'm Ankhseram, god of life and death." That was pretty much a shock to the young Slayer. "I promise," the god, an actually god, continued. "I will not harm you," he reassured again.

"You said that before," Buffy commented, and congratulated herself for not totally freaking out. This was so far beyond the scope of her duty as The Slayer. Vampires? Sure, they are in the title; the occasional demon, fine. But a god, an actual god of Life and Death? No, that was beyond her.

"Ahh, Buffy, dear, you have no duty;" Phe interrupted suddenly, her eyes blazing in green fire.

"Wh – what?" Buffy was becoming confused; wasn't she here because she was The Slayer, the Chosen one, the one girl in the world to combat the forces of darkness?

Ankhseram, smiled, "No you are not here because you are, or rather were The Chosen One. You are here for several reasons; one because you died, passing the mantle, the duties, to the next Chosen One." At Buffy's stunned look, Phe enveloped the girl in her feathered embrace.

"Don't worry hatchling, it will be all right," she trilled, making Buffy sag... in relief, dejection? Buffy was not sure. Was she happy to be free of The Slayer title? And why did her powers stay with her if the power was gone, left for the next girl.

"Because once power is given it can not be taken away. Not even by the gods." At Buffy's startled look, Phe smiled; how did she manage that with a beak? It was a mystery.

"I'm with you now; you are my hatchling since you put the Vermilion gate key necklace on yourself."

"You can do what you want with the power that you received with your calling, but if you decide to forgo slaying vampires and evil demons and sorcerers you'll need to leave the Hellmouth and near vicinities, since those places draw vampires and demons. They won't leave you alone," at Phe's hiss, Ankhseram amended, "But since you have Phe with you, she can be your protection, shield if you would, from forces of darkness, or the Council of Watchers."

"Is this why since I put on that necklace," Buffy begun to ask looking from the god to the phoenix. "I haven't encountered a vampire? And what is The Council of Watchers? Are they friends of Giles and Merrick?"

"Yes, it was like vampires ceased to exist," Ankhseram confirmed Buffy's question. "In a way they had, along with evil demons and humans. Lesser evils were purified by the presence of Phe, while stronger ones shied away from the vicinity."

He then walked over, waving his hand and from the golden marble emerged a settee with comfortable cushions on which they all sat down.

"As for the Watcher's Council, Merrick worked for them; mostly Merrick was a freelance Watcher. Rupert Giles is more coveted by them since he was induced into Watcher training at such a young age, despite his rebellious stage; he is very much a Traditional Watcher or would be if he wasn't more influenced by his grandmother. Anyway the Council views the Slayers as tools with which they, the Watcher's Council, fight the darkness."

Phe hissed again, her eyes burned with green fire, "What Ankhseram isn't saying," she started angrily, "is that Watchers or at least those in command of Watchers, treat the slayers, and in a lesser extent potential slayers, as less than human, or a person, or even a tool…but more as disposable tissue. Which is foolish on their part; they isolate the girl not allowing the general human population to benefit from the protection The Slayer can generate by forming bonds."

Phe then looked softly at Buffy. "Didn't you notice that the same aged people that you befriended developed some physical resistance to injuries, or are showing aptitude in magic, or growing faster and stronger in a fight between a human teen and a vampire? That is all because of the mystical component that makes up a slayer; it gives protection and ability to others to fight against the supernatural evil in the world."

Buffy hadn't been able to form a sentence after that explanation. Not really wanting to think about it if she was honest with herself. "You said that there are several reasons for me being here?"

"Ah yes, since the Council has their puppet," Ankhseram continued, smirking, glad that Phe let that cat out of the bag. "And you finding the Vermilion Key and gaining a family or totem animal in The Vermilion Bird, I saw the opportunity to save some people and interfere in the way the Universe works. In other words I'd like to rectify… no you to help me rectify mistake that was partly made by me and partly by chance."

"Okay?" Buffy squeaked again; she was doing a lot of squeaking lately, like a doggy squeak toy, but did a god just give her a …choice?

"Are you kidding?!" Ankhseram exclaimed, "Of course I'm giving you a choice … Phe would peck me to death if I did not."

Said phoenix gave the god of life and death a droll look.

"No, I'd set you on eternal fire, much more painful for a god," she said dryly.

Buffy giggled. Then she frowned when the void eyes of Ankhseram and the green fire look turned on her.

"Ugh, why do I have a feeling that if I agree some things will be painful?"

"Because you are not wrong" Ankhseram asked and stated at the same time. "But not to worry I will send you in equipped, ready, and informed."

"And I'll be with you … always and forever. After all you are my hatchling, Buffy. Don't forget that."

"What about mom and dad? My friends in Sunnydale, school?" Buffy asked, in her confusion she, for the moment, forgot about her family and her friends she made in Sunnydale.

"The time flows differently where you'll be; besides I will give you the ability to travel between two dimensions. In general, one month in your birth dimension is a year in Earthland. But even that you can tweak a bit. With my endorsement of course. No worries it will work out, being a god has its perks you know."

 **Somewhere in Fiore**

Dumped in the middle of nowhere? _No thank you._

Did it happen anyway? _Yes, it so did._

How did she get here? _Well that is a bit more complicated._

According to her …employer yeah, Buffy thought, that is good label for Ankhseram, which happens to be a god of life and death she needed that celestial silver key. Or Buffy thought in some dejection, former silver key, since The Noctua constellation was no longer recognized on Earth. But the Owl celestial spirit was very knowledgeable and had a load of books in her library in Celestial Spirit World; she didn't look like an owl either, like Jade Zodiac spirits did, but more like an owl like version of a female Giles. The Owl had a British like accent and glasses, but even so Buffy was glad to have the wise old owl-lady on board.

But what she couldn't decide was what to do with the rest of the silver keys that lay besides Owl's Key and had been lost when their previous contactor person died a hundred years ago in the middle of nowhere.

Ankhseram had only given her instruction of what to do with the Jade Zodiac keys that didn't and won't bond with her. Find a decent hearted Celestial Spirit Mage to give them to.

'So make the contract with the silver keys, hatchling.' And that was Phe's voice inside her head.

'Are you sure that I can?' Buffy thought back. 'I mean Ankhseram didn't say anything.'

There was annoyed huff in her mindscape and an agitated rustling of feathers.

'Okay, okay, Phe I'll form the contracts,' she thought in a hurry.

'Stop being so squishy in accepting things that come your way, hatchling. Not every power comes with a price tag on it.'

"All right," Buffy said out loud and pulled out one of the silver keys that she hadn't yet made a contract with apparently.

"Here it goes, I am the person that connects the road to celestial spirit world," she said, eyeing the engraved sign of the constellation on the key for a moment. "Thou shall respond to the call and pass through the gate." Buffy could feel the energy, the silver stardust swirling around the key, "open, the gate of Lyncis: Lynx!"

In the burst of silver bubbles, before her stood a cat like woman in a yellow cat suit, a whip dangling from her hip. She stood taller than Buffy, with reddish blond and black spotted hair and cat ears with black tufts at the top of her head. She wore coral red lipstick and pale green upsweep around her amber eyes.

"Hello," the cat woman said her amber eyes alert and intent on Buffy's face. "It's been a while since I have been called out."

"Hi, I'm Buffy Summers. I would like to form a contract with you."

"I see, you already formed a contract with an Owl, right?"

"Yes."

"Then what took you so long to summon me? Or the others?"

"Ehhh." Buffy recoiled with a bit of apprehension when the celestial spirit glared at her. Boy did the woman look like a fierce lioness and not a lynx.

Suddenly there was burst of blue fire and Phe's head materialized in the flames. "Hiya Lynx, the hatchling was being stupid in her reluctance to expect some good power ups. Don't give her to hard of time. Bye now!" and with that the flame disappeared.

The red brow over the lynx's eye rose in question. "Is that true?"

"Yes," Buffy said. "Sorry it won't happen again."

"Right you are a celestial mage, yes!" the cat said.

Buffy nodded, and then she wanted to explain, "Yes. But I only have…"

"It doesn't matter what keys you hold, or how many, or whom you work for, you are a Celestial Spirit Mage. Don't forget the pride that comes with that."

Buffy nodded. "Okay. What can you do and when are you available to be called?"

"That's more like it. I am mostly capturing things and prey expert." Lynx patted her whip. "And I like snow and milk products; I hate fish and you can call me anytime."

"Ok," Buffy nodded, committing the info to memory, "now can you wait for a bit? I'd like to find out what my limit of holding the gates open is."

"No problem," came the cat woman's reply as she sat down on the nearby rock. Buffy looked at her for a moment, wondering how exactly it came to this …

'Hatchling, the spirits are not mindless tools; they have a mind of their own and have their own feelings – is this one of the reasons why you are so reluctant to get contracted to them?'

'I don't want to force them into something they don't want.' Then Buffy heaved a sigh. 'If you don't mind I'd like to made contracts now.'

'Sure I won't make a sound, but remember, just because the word contract is applied, it does not mean the spirits can not be your friends and family.' With that Phe's presence in Buffy's mind became less.

So Buffy pulled the next silver key, with an ancient Greek glyph for arrow. Pointing the key she intoned.

"I am the person that connects the road to celestial spirit world. Thou shall respond to the call and pass through the gate." Buffy could feel the energy, the silver stardust swirling around the key, "open, the gate of accurate Sagittae: Arrow!"

In sparks of magic, that seemed to always indicate the spirit entry, there flouted a … arrow?

"Okay, not what I expected, but Ok, Hi I'm Buffy Summers, I'd like to form a contract with you."

Arrow vibrated.

"Ok, I assume that those were words but …"

"Arrow says that he is free whenever he can shoot arrows."

"Thank you Lynx. Ugh Arrow can you stick around? I'd like to know my limit."

Arrow vibrated again. Buffy sighed tiredly, "I'll really need to figure a way to communicate with you." No reason to stop now, Buffy thought when she grabbed the next key with a Greek glyph.

"I am the person that connects the road to celestial spirit world. Thou shall respond to the call and pass through the gate." Buffy could feel the energy, the silver stardust swirling around the key, "open, the gate of Vulpeculae: Fox!"

The being that appeared had a human body and a fox head; actually, Buffy thought with small amusement, the fox looked like the Walt Disney fox Robin Hood. But unlike the cat woman, he was dressed like the character Arsène Lupin, the thief and gentlemen from the books and movies her mother likes so much, and sometimes Buffy watched a movie with her mom. Granted those were French black-and- white movies.

"Hello, my lady," Fox purred, like a cat, while giving a graceful gentlemanly bow, and removing his top hat and kissing Buffy's right hand. Yep, definitely a fox version of Arsène Lupin.

"Hello, foxy man." Two can play this game and she was not above harmless flirting and by the looks of it neither was Foxy.

"Oh you have spunk; I like that in an owner." Fox smiled, "Hey Lyn doesn't our mistress remind you of a twin sister of a previous master, figure and all?"

"Ugh, can you not," then she turned to Lynx and Arrow. "Can we be co-workers or something first, not owner and property?"

"Yep she definitely does," Lynx interjected. "Fox can you stay after you form a contract? Mistress Buffy is trying to find out her limits of the opened celestial gates." Then lynx turned to Buffy. "Feeling fatigued magically yet?"

Buffy took a breath, closed her eyes for a bit, and yanked on her magical powers. "I don't think so. I don't feel any strain yet."

Foxy Man nodded, "Then I think you can risk another two gates to form a contract, and then dismiss the spirits." At Buffy's protesting look, he raised the white gloved hand. "It is just a precaution; this is your first time summoning celestial spirits, right?"

Buffy opened her mouth to protest, and then she remembered that her Jade Keys did not fall under Celestial Holder Magic, but under Requip or Take Over Holder type magic. The phoenix powers that come from Phe was more like Caster type magic, since Phe lived inside Buffy. So phoenix abilities were always with the hatchling – Buffy. So Buffy nodded, yes those silver keys she is making a contract with were Celestial Magic.

"Right," Fox continued, "I'm no good in combat, but if you need to require something, I'm your man; you can call me any time then."

Like she thought, Fox the Thief and Gentleman. Smiling she picked another key, she had four silver keys remaining, well two, then she'll do some walking. She had quite the distance to the nearest village – Daisy – all towns and villages in Fiore Kingdom were named after plants.

"I am the person that connects the road to celestial spirit world. Thou shall respond to the call and pass through the gate." Buffy could feel the energy, the silver stardust swirling around the key, "open, the gate of all seeing Telescopii: Telescope!"

This spirit was similar to Arrow, it was a mechanical telescope and like with Arrow Buffy needed translating. Apparently Telescope, had an ability to see any distance and anything or anyone. It didn't do anything else. That was okay for Buffy.

"I am the person that connects the road to celestial spirit world. Thou shall respond to the call and pass through the gate." Buffy could feel the energy, the silver stardust swirling around the key, "open, the gate of the shield: Scutum!"

This one was again literal; it was a shield. It looked like those medieval big shields with a cross, only this one had a star motif, and had legs and arms, and a mouth and eyes.

"Hello, Princess, I will be your faithful shield; call me when you need protection and I'll be there!"

"Thank you Scutum, I'm looking forward in working for you," Buffy said and then watched as the celestial spirits returned home. Sighing, she started to walk toward the Daisy village.

*** **month later** ***

Buffy was trekking through the middle of nowhere in the Ishgar continent. En route to the city called Magnolia, where she was instructed to join the Mage Guild called Fairy Tail, with a backpack with clothes and a small purse for her 12 Jade Zodiac Gate keys, but it was true that she could only use Jade Zodiac animals she had bonded with and had mystical alignment with.

So to recap her adventure so far.

Her name is Buffy Anne Summers, daughter of Joyce and Hank Summers, now divorced and living separately. She is a 16 year old student of Sunnydale High in California on the planet Earth. She was also a Slayer that reached her destiny and died in the line of duty. What makes her different is that she was still alive. Making her the second slayer in the history of Vampire Slayers that was in this predicament; the first one was a Norse slayer that was currently time jumping being chased or sometimes chasing some type of demon.

Destiny free, which was what Buffy, was until she agreed to be Champion of Ankhseram. Ankhseram who is an actual god of life and death, who asked her to do some guarding, guiding, helping with stuff for a couple of people. While living her own life as Buffy pleased with Phe, who was a Phoenix and her companion, who lived inside her soul and in a necklace she wore even now.

Ankhseram also gave her 12 keys of Jade Zodiac; they were actual keys, made from jade, with corresponding 12 Chinese zodiac animals: rat, ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, goat, monkey, rooster, dog, and pig carved as the key's bow.

Monkey was the first of the Jade Zodiac whom bonded with her.

Possibly because the Jade gates were related to the Chinese calendar and she were born in the year of the Monkey. While using the power of Hóu jade dress, Buffy scoffed at the memory of the clothing, it was definitely not a dress; it was more in line of white baggy harem trousers that were tied with golden bands at the ankle with a loose baby blue shirt with long wide sleeves and with embroidered golden chrysanthemum on the back. The outfit came also with a weapon an iron staff.

She gained some abilities of the monkey's, which made Monkey Kung Fu that Hóu taught her easier to do. When using the Hóu jade dress, she also gained a magic staff which can shift in length, kind of like that staff from the Dungeons and Dragons cartoon. But unlike the cave girl look that Diana sported, Buffy liked the harem girl look.

Following her Monkey friend there was Ox; it was funny that the Jade Animal looked more like a Tibetan Yak.

The Niú jade dress consisted of a silken mulberry purple full sleeve blouse with embroidered tulips and peach blossoms at the hems; the blouse was tucked inside a loose, blue gown type garment, tightened by a red silk sash that had painted evergreen branches on it. Powers Buffy received when dressed in Niú were added strength, and adamantine, halberd like, war hammer. For a hammer it was very elegant looking; Buffy liked it; it made her feel like she was the female version of Thor.

Her trip down memory lane was interrupted by a sound. Looking around she spotted an old woman, whose shopping bags had split open.

She was really hoping this was some dastardly plan by some thefts or bandits. She was itching to try out what Ankhseram had taught her after he kidnapped her from her father's attic with a book of all things.

Now that was one weird and unusual experience, and she thought she saw everything. Living in LA moving to the Hellmouth, drowning in the puddle by the Master vampire, receiving CPR from a friend, falling in love – that wouldn't be so strange if the love in question wasn't a 200+ year old vampire cursed with his soul by some vengeful gypsies.

"Excuse me lady? Do you need help?"

The lady was weirdly proportioned, with a big head and with white hair tied in a bun. "Thank you dear," the old lady said. "Yes, I would like some help."

*** **31 days later** ***

Two questions on that day changed things for Buffy. For one thing it was a month ago since she had meet Grandmother Millie, helped her with her bags and escorted her to her cottage.

"I can't believe it has been a month," she muttered, never mind her making a jump back to LA to pass the written exam for her drivers' license. She passed that, now she only needed a car that her father promised to buy. But that was for later, now, she was helping the little old lady tend to her garden, feed the chickens, and help with the laundry. But now Buffy was feeling restless and as she overlooked the fields, she made a decision; she can not stay here any longer. But before she will tell Grandmother Millie, she'll have to make a contract with the rest of the silver key spirits.

"I suppose, no time like now," she muttered then pulled the key out. "Open, the gate of Lyncis: Lynx!"

And the cat woman appeared. "Hi Lyn, I'm going to call an Owl now; then I'll make contract with the remaining keys."

"Bout time!" exclaimed the celestial spirit.

"I agree with you. Open the gate of The Wise: Noctua." And Buffy's very first celestial spirit appeared.

"Hello young Buffy."

"Hi Owl."

"I am the person that connects the road to celestial spirit world. Thou shall respond to the call and pass through the gate. Open, the gate of the cup: Crater!"

Buffy stared, that was the weirdest celestial spirit she saw, and it was a mug, a traveling mug with arms and legs and a face.

"Hello I'm Crater, I'm able to keep people safe within my body and I have healing abilities. I can cure lack of oxygen, bug bites, depression, anxiety, and itchiness"

"All right thank you." And with that Crater returned home.

"You didn't ask him to stay?"

"No need. I'll hold the gates open later. I am the person that connects the road to celestial spirit world. Thou shall respond to the call and pass through the gate." Buffy could feel the energy, the silver stardust swirling around the key, "open, the gate of the wolf: Lupus!"

She could only stare, because this celestial spirit gave the new meaning to the Big Bad Wolf, with capital BBW. He was tall, definitely male, dressed in red and black leather. His hair was like raven wings, which depending on the light were red, mahogany, brown, or black.

"Hello," the wolf smiled. "Lyn and Fox told me that we have the new … I suppose you don't like the word owner."

"Do you?"

"Touché. No I don't like it, so I suppose you are my Alpha now. I am battle oriented, I can teleport, telepathy, and object transmutation."

"Buffy!" Turning around, Buffy saw Millie going toward her eyes alight.

"I knew it, you are a celestial Mage," Millie crowed in delight.

Buffy gave her a droll look. "Uh grandma, I never tried to hide that."

"No but you haven't used any of them with your chores."

"Spirits are not slaves, you know; some are actually my friends." Buffy waved her hand at Lynx. "I don't know the wolf yet to call him that, but I'm looking forward at knowing him better."

"You and Fox were right," Buffy heard wolf mutter to Lynx, "She is very much like our previous master's twin sister, both in personality and looks."

"Sometimes I wonder if …"Buffy was unable to hear more since Millie kept talking over her spirits' voices. She made a mental note to ask Phe if she knew what the Celestial Spirits were talking about.

"Oh I know that, but I wanted to see what the Celestial Spirits mean to you, Buffy the Celestial Mage." Then she patted her elbow, "This old lady thanks you for the company, but I'll go living near Crocus, with my daughter's family."

Buffy remembered how Millie was telling her about her daughter whom married a man named Gregory Agria.(1)

Millie holds up a small square box to Buffy.

"Here, I was worried that I wouldn't happen on an appropriate celestial mage that would treat her or his spirits right."

Buffy opens the box and on the red velvet sat a golden key. The flat side of the bow of the key had red markings, a glyph; the loop on the top bar was symbolic of the sun. The bar itself was symbolic of the horizon. This was a highly balanced expression. The tip of the key was in a U-shape.

"This is …"

"Yes Buffy," Millie smiled, "it is the Key of Zodiac Celestial Spirit –Libra." Now Millie's eyes turned intense. "I thought to give the Key to Sorano or Yukino, but my grand daughters disappeared, but you …" Millie's eyes turned surprisingly misty. "You remind me so much of Lisa." Wiping the tear from the corner of her eye, she continued, "Now make a contract Buffy."

"All right," murmured Buffy still shocked. "I will, and Grandma Millie you are not the only one that feels like that, during the month I knew you … I came to look at you as my actual grandma."

Millie's arms wrapped around the taller teen, and Buffy hugged her back. Then she pulled back, nodding at Millie and said "I am the person that connects the road to celestial spirit world. Thou shall respond to the call and pass through the gate. Open the gate of The Heavenly Scales – Libra!"

A swirls of golden star dust gathered, forming a magic circle and from it appeared Libra, a curvaceous woman with dark hair tied in an ox horn style, dressed like a belly dancer consisting of a frilled and striped bikini top along with a patterned loincloth sporting pom-poms at the waist. There were numerous bangles on her arms and legs, clinking along with the chains on her fingers that were dangling from her hands. The spirit of the scales carried a pair of scales with thin cords running from her fingertips to the sides of the scales, so that she held them in an almost puppeteer-like fashion. She wore a simple pair of sandals, and her head was dressed with a zigzagged headband. Concealing Libra's lower face was another cloth that bears her sign, tied around her head.

After emotional goodbye to Millie, Buffy was on the road again … well she will be. She'll have to open the gate and see if her dad returned yet, to show him a driver's license because she passed. After all, he did promise her a car.

 _To be continued_

Agria Yukino – in this fic Gregory is her father (and father of Yukino's older sister Sorano aka Angel). Now Yukino is not missing her grandma is not on top of the news. If she was she would NOT give Libra to Buffy.

Requip magic – allows the users to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can can be used for simple or combat-related purposes. Some users may just choose to use it to change their clothing.

Take Over magic- allows the user to, essentially, _"take over"_ the power, of an entity and use it to fight. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of the Caster, sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying or breathing underwater. One can only _"take over"_ the power of beings that they truly "know".

Holder type – Is Magic that requires a Mage to use an external source to produce the Magic. It usually requires the use of Magic Power, though there are some exceptions such as Edolas Items that are powered by Lacrima.


	4. Chapter 3:Black winged Angel

Chapter 3: **Black winged Angel**

The Kingdom of Fiore,

A neutral country of 17 million people, it is a world of magic.

Magic is bought and sold there every day; it is integral part of people's lives.

And there are those who use magic as their occupation.

Those people are referred to as: Mages.

The Mages belong to various guilds and perform jobs on commission.

There are a large number of Mage Guilds within the country.

And in a certain city, there lies a certain guild.

A guild, from which various legends were once born, or rather, will continue to be born long into the future. And its name is:

 **FAIRY TAIL**!

 _Kingdom of Fiore, X783, Freesia Town_

Buffy was cursing. Not her usual thing to do, but still, she thought that this situation right now warranted her cussing. That and she was eighteen years old, or nearly eighteen; darn it, she had every right to cuss.

Not that she was officially, or to her parents, friends, and other inhabitants of Sunnydale; no there she was still very much a sixteen year old. Like Xander, Willow, and Cordelia. The fact of the matter was, this age gap and her being stuck in Earthland for two years straight while only two days pass on Earth – was utterly Ankhseram doing. He said that she needed more experience before joining Fairy Tail, and it wasn't her time to join up with that guild just yet.

So he did some dimensional time juggling – Deus ex machina – she'll need a haircut when she returns, or just French braid her hair and pin it in the bun to hide that it grew. She won't be able to hide her lack of baby fat. But perhaps the 'notice me not' mentality of her mom will infect her friends and Giles as well.

She grew up as well, she had to; the money she had to earn to eat, to sleep in a hotel or inn, for the occasional ticket for a train to travel around Fiore. All of that was not cheap. So she worked odd jobs as a barista in a coffee shop in one town, and as a maid in another – she still had her Lolita maid dress stashed in one of her spare suitcases, which were with her Jade Spirit, Dog, safekeeping in Jade spirit world. She even worked as librarian, won't Giles be proud of her if he ever finds out, and she rocks the sexy librarian look better than he could – according to couple of Rune Knights. She did make sort of a friend on the job; his name was Lahar –how very Cher of him and he was, and still is, a captain in the Detention unit.

Being a librarian in Crocus however gave her access to books and to further her knowledge; she had to read when she had the free time – she was there working and reading and learning for six months.

Six months of learning about Kingdom of Fiore history. About villages and towns and about magic; there were a sort of evening magic classes that everyone could attend, so she took that opportunity and learned couple of spells that could make life easier. Some of those sounded as some sort of thing geeks from Hermy High were playing, what was it? – Dungeons and Dragons?. No, Buffy thought, that was a cartoon. She was pretty sure it had something to do with dungeons.

Anyway, there were nine spells in total that she learned during her stay in the capital; three were a blessing type of magic of various levels.

For example, Cleanse effect spell is a level two spell, which can clean magical influence. This spell was the first one she learned. It would do no good if some mage could cast a spell that gives her a stomach ache or something similar, so she thought that it is a good idea to learn this spell. One thing led to another and she joined the class and went through the library's books. The other spell she found very useful, and she found it in the library when she was filling the returned books to their place, was a third level spell, Missile deflect. It did what it described, it deflected lover tier spells. That was especially useful when she casts it on her clothes - they stayed nice and clean.

The other two spells she learned were dark magic spells, since the two before were more of the light variety. Buffy purposely picked two dark magic, to balance out the light spells not that these two spells were not banned from using, but they were still considered dark.

Sorrow knock was a first level spell that affects morale of the opponent. Along with that she learned a level three spell, Confound, in which the target forgets what she or he is doing, sometimes even forgetting how to use their magic.

Fog Veil was useful when she wanted to hide, and if she wanted additional camouflage well, then the four level spell Etherealm granted incorporeality.

Dream Knock, that was one of her favorites, sent the bad guys into Lala land, and while they took a snooze she carted them off to jail using her Cup spirit. Then there was first fire level spell called Fire trap, which made a trap out of fire. Winter circle was great if, of course, the mage she trapped in ice was not a fire mage, otherwise that was useless.

That much reading would be impossible if not for special glasses she bought.

Thank gods for Gale-Force Reading Glasses and because she saved a lot of money from her bounty hunting on the side – what she did have to keep up with her magic and physical abilities- she could afford, 120x Gale Force Reading Glasses, those glasses were truly god send, they boosted speed of reading up to 120 times.

Imagine that 120 times! She'll make sure to take those to Sunnydale; she'll be able to do both her school work and patrol.

Now if only this infernal rain would stop; Buffy was still a bit away from Freesia Town, but then the rain became a downpour. Like waterfall, the rain was thick. She didn't mind water, or being caught in the rain in the summer time. But this was ridiculous.

'That is not ordinary rain,' said Phe's voice. It looks like somebody is awake. 'I was not sleeping this week, hatchling, I was simply thinking.'

'About what and what do you mean that this is not ordinary rain?'

'Well, I think I found a way to combine Fenix Mode to that of a Jade or Star Dress.'

'That's possible?'

'Well, if there is a mystical correspondence between a Zodiac Spirit animal, Celestial Spirit, and me then yes, it is possible.'

'That is something to try out later,' Buffy answered, but she was more interested what the inside of her mind companion was saying about rain. 'So what did you mean about this rain?'

'Just that it is caused by magic.' Phe was silent for a moment. 'But it should clear in couple of hours. Since the person or persons causing this downpour are moving away.'

"So I suppose I should seek shelter," Buffy said aloud, moot since there was not a soul that could hear her. But as she said that, she noticed a couple of run down buildings.

"This would do," she muttered and started to run, throwing the door to an abandoned building open with a bang …and she could only stare...and be stared back at by at least fifty gorilla like men.

So Buffy, being wet to the bone and a bit cold, did what anyone in her place would do.

"Ohh HELL NO!"

She yelled at the top of her lungs in sheer irritation. Because as it turned out, the building that she just kicked open to get out of the rain wasn't abandoned, or run down; it was a mage guild in disguise. Why was it pretending to be a run down building?

Because it was a dark guild, that's why. And not just any guild, but Black Winged Angel; she heard once from Lahar, who was the Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit so he did know these things, that Black Winged Angel Guild served Oración Seis.

Of course a fight broke out almost immediately after her yell; well, she did throw the first punch. Not fair, they had the numbers; still the fight was short lived.

Lynx, Wolf, and Libra helped Buffy fight. Or rather Libra used her gravity field to pin half of the guild down; those that escaped Libra's gravity magic got mowed down by Wolf or tied with a whip and knocked out by Lynx. Buffy used her Shé jade dress, which give her quickness of strike of the snake, and every strike, even a glancing blow with a finger, was enough for her opponent to go down snoozing. Of course using the Snake Jade Gate could paralyze or kill an opponent just as easily as healing poison.

Jade dress however was very flashy, Elizabeth Taylor's Cleopatra flashy. Pearly white sequins were held on tightly to the gold and green collar, cuffs, and wide waistband. This jade dress was where Buff's hairdo changed far more drastically: Beaded gold, Sapphire, and Jade in her hair, and not to mention a hooded snake figure on forehead.

She looked like blond queen of the Nile!

"That was the last one!"

"Yep, thanks for your help, Libra, Lynx, and Wolf," Buffy thanked her spirits while watching the bound and unconscious members of Black Winged Angel guild. "I suppose I better make use of Com Lacrima and call Lahar to pick these people up."

"Alpha," Wolf said looking around, "there is someone downstairs."

"There is?"

"I'll be right back," and with that Wolf teleported.

"Obviously he doesn't need back up, right?"

"Well, I suppose," Lynx hummed in thought, "hey just a thought, the master of this guild," she smiled, "before you KO'd him, was pulling a silver key out of his pocket."

"And this is where I come in!"

"Ack!" squeaked Buffy at the sudden and completely unplanned and unexpected appearance of the Fox.

"Going trough the fat man's pockets is no job for Lady Buffy," Fox said bowing at Buffy.

"Err, is that okay?" Buffy was a bit apprehensive; after all her spirits pretty much said that pillage of the dark guild was a good idea.

"Finders keepers," Lynx said and started to rummage under the bar.

"Indeed," Libra intoned)her voice monotone.

"The Council's Rune Knights would just auction it away," Fox said, "They almost never look for the original owners of anything."

"Oh," Buffy said, and then started to look around as well. "Then I suppose I'll wait with the call to the Detention Corps."

"Might be a good idea, yep."

"Here, milady, there are two silver keys; one is Hydra the water serpent and Velorum the Sail."

"Thank you, Fox."

"Now if you'll excuse me. I'll look around some more while you make a contract to those two spirits."

"Before that," Buffy interrupted, "Libra, can you alter the gravity of the bodies and Lynx bind their magic as well as their bodies; then you and Fox will help to drag the guild members in the other room and then I'll call Owl to seal the room."

"Right."

"Ok."

"Roger."

They all got to work in securing the truthfully defeated dark guild into the already sacked room.

'Can I make the contract with these two celestial spirits? Is that even allowed?' Buffy asked Phe.

'Sure it is; the previous owner was defeated by you, whom is a Celestial Spirit Mage, and you are holding the keys. So yes you can make the contract.' The answer from the phoenix came almost immediately.

'Spirit politics?' asked Buffy.

'Yep, if the Celestial mage is dead, the contract breaks; if he or she is arrested the contract breaks; if he or she is defeated by other Celestial Mage the keys go to the victor, if said victor takes the keys. Of course Gold Zodiac spirits can look for a victor by themselves, while Silver ones can not.'

'Okay, I suppose I should make the contract huh?' Buffy thought back.

"I am the person that connects the road to celestial spirit world. Thou shall respond to the call and pass through the gate. Open, the gate of The Water Serpent: Hydrae!"

A magic circle, a swirl of Silver Star dust, and a lime colored serpent with a fishtail and two humans from the waist up, sharing the body of snake, appeared. The rear end looked more like an eel tail than a fish one though.

"Who calls?" shrieked one side; it had slanted lidless red eyes and long red hair shaped in a vertical cone. Like a hat of a dwarf. Or a church spire.

"Our new master," the other side said while its webbed hands waved a hello at Buffy. The other side had mauve colored eyes and hair.

"I don't care," said the red side, crossing its arms and looking away petulantly, and, was it pouting? Buffy tried to see if she saw correctly, yup! The grumpy side of her new spirit is pouting like a five year old. As she watched Mauve, and Buffy really, really needed names or Hydra would get stuck being called by their hair color, reached toward Red and shook her with the force that made its vertical hair swish back and forth like a whip.

"Shut up, we are making a bad first impression."

"Who cares?"

"I do!"

"Ehm, are you two done?" Buffy interceded. "Cuz as much as I enjoy free comedy I am a bit pressed for time so…"

"See, you gave our new Mistress a bad impression."

"No I didn't," the other head argued.

"Okay, that is enough," Buffy said while she pulled the heads apart. "I'm Buffy. So when can I call you? What can you do? And what can I call you?"

"Hello, Mistress Buffy. Call on Mondays and Fridays," said Mauve. "I am Bob; I have control over hot water." Then the grumpy red one turned its red eyes to Buffy. "I am Opop; I have control over any acidic liquid." And with that they disappeared.

"Well," drawled Fox, "they are as social as ever."

Buffy snorted; funnily enough this spirit was the only one that put a time based condition on their contract.

"I am the person that connects the road to celestial spirit world. Thou shall respond to the call and pass through the gate. Open, the gate of The Sail: Velorum!"

"And I thought this can not go any weirder." It was a floating boat!

"Yes, and it can transport things and people by air, water, underwater, and above ground." Lynx told Buffy. "And you can call on it any time you need transport."

Fox perked up. "Do you know what does this means?!" At his fellow spirits odd looks he said, "It means this guild was thieving …I need to look for secret rooms and…"

"Medical aid, now, please!" Wolf appeared in a burst of speed carrying a boy and two cats. One cat, that was light blue and had round glasses and a grey beret, was awake and struggling while the little boy and light violet cat … they didn't look good.

'Phe!' Buffy mentally shouted; she'll need the phoenix control(,) (and) she was (nowhere) experienced in using Fenix Mode for healing.

'Do it!'

Placing her palm over Phe's key neckless, "Fenix Mode," Buffy calmly said, and from inside her head Phe started to sing, a bright and delighted sound, and Buffy silhouette started to glow with brilliant blue and gold flames spiraling over and around Buffy's form. Flames forming a feather like short dress, like those of the ballerinas in Swan Lake, only the color matched that of Phe's feathers.

Quickly striding over to the little, orange haired, pale as a ghost boy and the shallow breathing cat, "Settle down," she said quietly to the hissing baby blue cat. "These are healing flames."

"I only have your word," spat out the cat, his, it was definitely a he judging by the voice, black eyes glaring at her. Okay a talking cat … so not the weirdest thing she witnessed since coming here.

"Yes, but if I wanted you harmed even more I wouldn't be telling you to settle down and explaining myself but leave you wherever Wolf found you."

"I'm watching you woman," he hissed, but settled down when he saw that the flames were not harming either the violet cat or the boy.

"Buffy."

"What?"

"My name is Buffy, Buffy Summers. What is yours?" Ohh a James Bond moment, Buffy thought with wry amusement, only backwards. He says his surname first.

"Samuel."

"Well Samuel, they are not out of danger yet. What in the world did they do to them?"

"The master of this guild found us, and they put Snow Lacrima in Jack, who is the boy, and Electro Lacrima in my sister."

"The kid is no more than five, and your sister's name is?"

"Actually he is six years old," Samuel said adjusting his glasses a bit. "And my sister's name is Samantha."

"Well, Samuel, when I stabilize Jack and Samantha, I'll call the Rune Knights." The Earthland version of cops, Buffy thought. At Samuel's alarmed look at the two ailing beings, she sobered up. Right, politics of the Mage Council.

"New plan, I will stabilize them then I'm stashing the three of you somewhere, call the guards, get these people arrested, and then I'll pick you guys up," she said quickly, without breathing.

Now that was babble worthy of Willow. "That okay with you?" Buffy asked Samuel, but Phe's mental voice rang out. 'If you use the Cup, and bathe them in flames they'll heal faster. And Cup can hide those two in the Celestial realm; they won't even need celestial clothes to survive there since they will be surrounded by my flames.'

'Ok we'll do that.'

"Yes," Samuel affirmed at Buffy's question, not aware of the conversation that just took place in Buffy's mindscape.

"Open, the gate of the cup: Crater."

As the cup appeared, Buffy lifted the boy and the cat up and put them gently in the cup, while the blue flames swirled and shaped in to the full appearance of Phe.

"All right, let the healing and hiding of these two begin," she trilled, the healing blue flames jetting from the phoenix's wings and twisting and swirling inside the cup, completely covering the boy and the cat resting inside.

"Now Crater, take those two into the; they are protected from its influence, but you have to keep your lid closed," Phe commanded Crater as he shut the lid.

"Wait a minute," Samuel said alarmed with the impending separation from the two beings he was around the most.

"You'll stay with Buffy. You don't have the insignia of this guild anywhere on you?" Phe said without looking at the frantic bespectacled blue cat.

"No."

"Then you'll be fine, just stay with my hatchling." And with that both Phe and Crater disappeared.

"Hatchling?" Samuel asked. Buffy shrugged and answered without thinking her answer over as she was looking for Crystal Communication Lacrima.

"She's been calling me that since I got to this world."

"This world, what do you mean by that?"

"Well," Buffy drawled out, trying to downplay and discourage the cat to ask more questions. "It is long story."

"…" Samuel rewarded Buffy with one hell of a suspicious stare, making her wince; boy this cat was a pain. But then again, Lacrima that was killing the little boy and Samuel's sister and was inserted by someone that they sort of trusted by the sound of it.

"You don't trust me still, do you?" Direct approach appeared to be the only solution and truth. Not that she is looking forward at explaining to Samuel everything. She only hoped that he'd believe her and most importantly keep any information to himself.

"No," and that answer from Samuel was expected, so Buffy just shrugged and nodded.

"Can't blame you there. But if I tell you anything and I mean anything about the reason why I am here," she stressed the word, and by the look of those far too intelligent eyes the cat caught the importance of it. "You can't repeat what I'll tell you to anyone."

"I'm not officially affiliated with any guild - yet. I do intend to join Fairy Tail eventually, per request by Ankhseram. He was also the one who pulled me from my world into this one."

"The God of life and death?" Samuel asked adjusting his glasses and watching her intently.

"He is also god of other contradictions, such as order and chaos." Then she tilted her head. "Huh, you didn't say anything like 'You lie to me' yet, what gives?"

"I can tell that you didn't lie now."

Buffy whistled an appreciative tune; Samuel was like kitty lie detector. "Nifty ability that."

Smiling smugly, Samuel adjusted his glasses again. "Quite."

"You are just regular Einstein kitty, aren't you?" Buffy teased him a bit, and by the look of the cat's upturned corners of his lips – he was smiling.

"Hmph. Who is that?"

"Genius and an inventor of the world's most famous equation, and he was from my world. And you do not appear shocked that such a thing exists." She paused. "What gives?"

"I speculated that my sister and I came from another world."

"How?" Buffy asked Samuel, and then she aimed the same question to Phe; she knew that the phoenix was listening in on this conversation.

'Phe do you know anything about this?'

'Something yes, I do know something. It's an alternative reality called Edolas. I don't know much about it, just that everything there is opposite of here. Like people's personalities.'

'Weird.'

'Yes it is,' Phe answered, and then there was a soft rustling of feathers, like fowl settling in their nest for the night. 'I'm glad that you decided to trust this Exceed.'

'A, what is what now?'

'The only magical species from Edolas.'

"Samuel, I just talked with Phe; she says that you are Exceed, the race of magical cat like beings from the alternate reality type of world – Edolas." At the puzzled look from Samuel, Buffy elaborated.

"Phe is different, when she dispels, she I suppose, lives inside me, my mind or soul; the details are a bit fuzzy."

"I see, does Phe, was it? Does she know why my sister and I were left alone?"

"She said something about: evacuation of children and magic is dying out in Edolas."

"Oh."

"Is this how you ran into Jack?" Buffy asked, since she shared some stuff about herself, it was only fair that Samuel did the same.

"All right, Buffy Summers," and wow that was first time Samuel used her name, progress. "Samantha and I hatched from the same egg." And Buffy's look, Samuel nodded. "Yes we did actually hatch from a green striped egg. At the farm where Jack's parents Mr. and Mrs. Rossi lived with him. We had a wonderful childhood; I intended to eventually join Zentopia Church, since Mr. Rossi was a member of the Legion at one point of his life."

He sat down since he was standing poised to move out of the way if Buffy proved hostile, he might be weak, but he wasn't without tricks. But now he was sure that at least in this moment she truly didn't mean them any harm.

"Then one night The Black Winged Angel guild attacked the farm and kidnapped the three of us, killing Mr. and Mrs. Rossi in the process. They wanted to create a Dragon slayer," when he said those two words he saw Buffy tense and then relax, filing this reaction for later examination; yes he did trust Buffy – a little, but not completely. He'll decide the correct course of action when Samantha and Jack return and then they'll decide what to do together, but now he should tell Buffy their story to the end.

"So they inserted Snow - Dragon Lacrima into Jack, and then for some reason, they decided to insert the same into Samantha only it was lightning."

"Lacrimas were killing them both, Samuel," Buffy said quietly. "And while their lives were saved, I have no idea if there will be any lingering side effects of their certain deaths at that point."

Samuel nodded. "So what will you do, Sam?" Buffy asked the dejected looking cat.

"It depends, so what's the reason why the God of life and death put you here?"

"Ankhseram gave me a bit of the backstory about why I have to do these four things for him. Did you hear of the guy called Zeref?"

At Samuel's nod, she asked again, "What do you know about him?"

Samuel took the lecturing pose, making Buffy smile for a bit at the sight. "Black mage Zeref, the strongest and most evil black mage in the history; some dark guilds worship him and he created demons that wreak havoc even now."

"That is correct information as much as people are aware off," Buffy said, and then she started to repeat what Ankhseram told her to Samuel.

"See Samuel as far as history is concerned Zeref is nothing more than a murdering, power seeking black mage. But while some of those things are correct, they are not the whole truth. Zeref is not evil or a malicious person in fact he is one of the kinder souls in Earthland. But for the curse placed on him he has this reputation."

"Curse, what does this curse entail? Is this curse the reason you are here?"

"Ankhseram curse – or Curse of Contradiction, placed by Ankhseram himself. Now the reason for the curse's placement is not the reason that Zeref was told by teachers at Mildian Magic Academy. They said that he will be cursed by the gods for researching the taboo subject of human life, creating the ideas of the R-System and Eclipse."

"Due to this fear, after many repeated warnings, the board of directors of the academy finalized his expulsion due to not complying with their rules, this caused Zeref anger after hearing that one of the superiors casted doubt upon him ever bringing back to life his younger brother."

Samuel titled his head, "But the subject of life is not a taboo, I mean …" he trailed off. Buffy nodded then started to talk again, telling Samuel what she heard from said god.

"Yes it isn't now, but 400 or more years ago it was, then it was also believed that the continent of what is now known as Western Continent of Alakitasia was the only land in existence, while across the ocean, people of the continent Ishgar believed the same."

"I see… then what happened? I take it that Zeref researching on how to resurrect his little brother didn't cause Ankhseram to place such a curse on him."

"No the reason why Zeref was cursed was to give him time, as the curse grants immortality; he needed to find a way to succeed in resurrecting his brother. You see his brother was not supposed to die in the dragon attack in the first place, that was only meant to happen to their grandparents. Their father was supposed to come home, but that didn't happen because his wife Natsumi died from being wounded by the dragon named Zirconis." Then she thought a moment, thinking on how convoluted this was, like a soap opera.

"Zeref's mother and father fought in the Dragon Wars as Dragon Slayers. The loss of his wife and his two boys, for that particular Dragon slayer thought that both of his boys perished in the conflict between dragons, humans, and the dragons that sided with humans caused him to snap into insanity and develop the all consuming hatred of humanity and dragons alike."

"He developed an obsession and started annihilating any dragons and dragon slayers he came across. Turning into a dragon and when he is finished with that, he plans to do the same with dragon slayers."

Samuel actually paled, "The Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse."

"That's the man yep."

"But doesn't he know that ..?"

"About Zeref … no he is unaware, as I said he is firmly, I can say obsessed with the 'fact' that his family is dead. So telling him that his two sons are alive, and even in this day in age, would be useless, since he won't listen to anything anybody says. Irony however is that Zeref is unaware of his parentage as well; he believes that his grandparents are his actual parents."

"That's a mess. So where do you come in?"

"Mess is not over yet, little grasshopper."

"What do grasshoppers have to do with this?"

"It is pop culture reference, Samuel."

"Really, interesting, is it possible for me to visit your world?"

"Yes, I can return; in fact I will be able to return in about a month or two. You three could come with, I suppose, since the time difference is very fluid."

"What do you mean?"

"Let just say that it's flexible; for example when I first came here, one week here was an hour there, now it's 3 years here 3 days there."

"Oh, so how do you know when it's time?"

"Mostly I just know when it's time to go back. Or Phe informs me; or if it's urgent Ankhseram can shift me; he can also manipulate time difference between words, so..." she trailed off.

"But you were interested in this mess, right?" Then she held up the Communication Lacrima, "Do you mind? I need to call the Rune Knights, it will be some time until they arrive and I'm almost done with telling you stuff at the moment."

"I suppose it will take time for me to learn everything." Samuel nodded.

"Oh it depends in me telling you anything else after I tell you the mission details."

"On what?"

"On you and Jack and Samantha. What will you decide to do?"

"I see. Well if it be up to me … I'd like to join you. Or you could join Zentopia with us."

"You don't know the mission's details yet, but it does entail joining a mage guild in Magnolia, Fairy Tail and it will get more dangerous when I do that."

"So would joining the Zentopia Legion. But I won't make any decisions until I'm be able to talk with my sister and Jack."

"Fair enough," Buffy said, then after a thought, "I would like the company, and if you decide to join this Zentopia thingy, I'll escort you three there."

Just as she was linking to the orb, a face of the dark haired man appeared in the lacrima. "Hey Lahar," Buffy waved at the man, whose purple eyes (widened) comically.

"Miss Summers what happened to you?"

"Huh?"

"You look …"

"Ehh, sorry this is one of my requip dresses," she said sheepish, this guy, she forgot how err flustered he got and was that a blush. Heh so it was; maybe she should wear her Libra Star dress next time she'd call him, to see how red in the face he is capable of getting. It wasn't good for the law man to get so flustered and distracted by the half naked girl. Not that she was naked, but this Egyptian dress, while covering her from neck down to her feet, didn't leave much to the imagination either.

"Anyway," he coughed, "Why are you calling."

"Ahh, I ran in some trouble with a dark guild." At his panicked look, she hurried up to explain. "I'm fine, and I have the members of the guild locked up in the next room, but I don't know if there are more members of the Black Winged Angel out on jobs or not…"

Lahar sighed, then turned around yelling for the detachment of Rune Knights and someone named Doranbolt. "Where are you, Miss Summers?"

Giving her law abiding, stuffy friend the directions to her location, Lahar while he listened intently at her rapport, was quiet, until he asked the question she was expecting. "I see, and you took them on by yourself?"

Did he have to sound so disproving; she was not a helpless damsel in distress, first meeting with Lahar or not, darn the first impressions. Did she really look like a helpless damsel in distress, like a little princess in need of rescue that much at that one time? Sure she was wearing a frilly ball gown that made her look like a classical Disney princess and was harassed by members of two official guilds on that gala ball in Crocus that the King of Fiore had thrown. How the librarians did join in on that she had no idea.

"No, I had help from Samuel; Sam come here please." Samuel walked forward and introduced himself to the Captain of the 4th Custody Enforcement Unit.

"This is Samuel; I meet him on the road, and he was separated from his companions, and when your Detention Unit makes an appearance and the arrest we'll look for them."

"Don't forget to pick up your reward money," Lahar said fondly, and she really hoped he wouldn't bring up her possibly joining the Rune Knight's corps, again. She didn't use rune magic, at least that was her excuse the last time he asked her if she'd come to work for the Magic Council.

"Eh, oh no I won't… where should I pick up the jewels?" she asked quickly, granted she still had some jewels stashed with Dog, not to mention the goods that Fox and Lynx managed to acquire from going through the pockets of Dark Winged Angel members.

"You are on the way to Freesia Town?" At Buffy's nod, he said, "You can pick up your award money there. We'll also take the members of Dark Winged Angel in dentition there."

"All right we'll be expecting you."

"We'll be there via teleportation magic."

"Right, see you soon then."

"Don't get in any unnecessary trouble in the meantime."

"What? What can possibly happen; you'll be here in ten minutes tops and I have the guild members bound?" Buffy argued, he really needed to let go of it. And did she just jinx herself? Why yes she did make a jinx; that is just great, she thought while Lahar disappeared, sighing she grabbed the certain silver key.

"Open the gate of the wolf: Lupus!" As soon as the spirit appeared, she took out another silver key. "Open, the gate of all seeing Telescopii: Telescope!"

"Can the two of you stand guard and possibly intercept or give warning if any of the dark mages return home?"

"Yes. We will."

"Right, thank you guys." She watched while the Wolf and Telescope spirits went outside to stand guard. "So Samuel, cliff notes since the Knights will be here sooner that I originally thought. Ankhseram give me a mission that is three fold. Make sure those Dragneel brothers survive to and beyond the approaching Apocalypse, which will come from the third continent. Break the curse that binds together two people, preferably by making sure that neither dies. And build the eclipse twin gate in my world so that some of the Earthland culture will survive the Apocalypse."

"Now I have some ideas on how to go about that, first I need to join the Fairy Tail guild, per Ankhseram's information, that is where the younger brother is. That and he is a fire Dragon Slayer, dragon taught and raised, and brought here in our time through the Eclipse gate, so perhaps taking Jack there would be good as well, at least they'll bond over being Dragon Slayers."

"It has merit," Samuel nodded, "I assume that you'll need to stay close to the child." At Buffy's nod, Samuel continued. "Then I propose this, we…"

But Samuel will have to wait with his idea because right at this moment a member of Oración Seis came to inspect the Dark Winged Angel guild. And seeingthe two conversing, she went in to attack with sand.

"Open, the gate of the shield: Scutum!" Buffy shouted grabbing Samuel and ducking behind the shield.

"Ara," came the female voice; Buffy and Samuel looked behind the shield where a girl about Buffy's age was standing. "What is this lil kitty cat-chan and Celestial mage?" Besides her stood a relatively tall man with a lean build and short hair that was red on one side and white on the other.

"So Mage–chan, do you have any more of the spirits I can take for my own?"

"We are," said the man folding his middle and ring fingers back while keeping his index and little fingers extended.

Samuel adjusted his glasses. "I assume that the large gun that is shaped like a scorpion tail, with the word Antares tattooed on, is responsible for that sand attack earlier."

"I agree so …" Buffy whispered in Samuel's' ear.

"That seems underhanded," Samuel remarked.

Buffy raised an eyebrow at her cat friend, "Do you expect a fair play from our opponent?"

"No, and I was just making an observation."

"Scorpio, blast them," the white haired girl commanded.

"We are! Sand buster!"


	5. Chapter 4: Angel

Chapter 4: **Angel**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, except OC side characters.**

"How about you give up your keys, Mage-chan, for I am Angel of Oración Seis," the now introduced Angel commented casually after the sand storm from Scorpio's attack died down.

"Okay," Buffy drawled, still crouching behind Scutum her shield spirit, but she was alone there, now it's the time to put _that_ plan in to motion "I assume that Oración Seis is some sort of a magic guild?" Angel lost that smug look to a look of complete shock on her pretty face.

"And are you sure you are not a swan?" Buffy asked, standing up and watching the white haired girl for any movement; she knew she needed to keep her opponent focused on her and not on Samuel, who was circling around. Judging by the pissed off look Angel had on her face, she completely disregarded her kitty cat friend, her funeral.

Then Angel laughed, "Talk all you want, but you are merely a barely trained celestial wizard." Angel's smile widened and her violet gaze drifted to Buffy's hip, where her keys hanged in her key bag.

"You should not count your chickens before they hatch, and that greedy look just now, it so does not look good on you," Buffy retorted, pulling Libra's key out, along with one of her jade keys, just in case she'll need it in a pinch. And she didn't know if Angel was aware, but both Telescope and Wolf were still active.

Anger flashed in Angel's eyes and a cruel smirk took over her expression. Buffy didn't particularly like that look, so she decided to rattle the girl a bit. "Careful young lady, or you face will stay that way." Then Buffy's eyes narrowed; wait a moment, there was star dust around Angel that should not be there, maybe …copy magic? Only one way to find out, isn't there?

"Open the gate of The Heavenly Scales: Libra." She'll have to finish this before Lahar and his Detention Unit Rune Knights show up. So she'll do what she does best, trick an opponent into making a _'fatal'_ mistake. And if her suspicion is correct, time to try to reach Wolf.

'Wolf can you still hear me?'

'Yes, we are looking for the real celestial mage, that one you are confronting right now is a Zodiac spirit.'

'Any other mages nearby? Besides real Angel that is.'

'No she is alone, however she is a tricky opponent; we can't locate her at the moment.'

'So the plan doesn't change much, I just have to lure the real mage out in the open?'

"Libra, change the gravity on …" Buffy had to switch opponents since this new info popped up, so instead of attacking fake Angel, "Scorpio!"

And she hoped that Samuel _(1)_ will figure out about the slight change of plans.

"Roger," Libra intoned, the scales in her hands clinking when gravity around Libra's fellow Zodiac spirit shifted, and he slammed to the ground with such force that the ground cracked. Buffy however rushed forward and in one jump kicked Angel in the chest, sending her flying away; there was a puff of smoke and two blue beings appeared, then another puff and Buffy was staring at a copy of herself.

"Buffy Anne Summers," her copy said, "eighteen years old, born on a world called Earth. Passed through the dimensional gate," it stated in an analytical tone of voice. "Wants to join the guild: Fairy Tail. Has been a self taught celestial mage, has collected one golden zodiac key, Libra, and several silver along with obscure twelve jade keys."

"Well done Gemini," came a voice, and Angel, the real one, stepped out from the bushes. "Thank you," then she turned to Buffy who was now standing, watching and waiting in anticipation for the fight that will soon take place, her right hand over her heart, waiting to call the phoenix power to her.

"Crushing you should be fun." Angel laughed, "and then I'll take your keys."

'Yeah fun for me. Phe?'

'You have this hatchling. Samuel has your back and Wolf is in position.'

'I'm worried about Gemini copying Fenix Battle mode.'

'Nah, Angel hasn't got the magical power for Gemini to copy it.'

'So that is Gemini's limit, power level?'

'Yes. Now kick her butt, hatchling.'

'Ohh I will.'

Out loud she said, "Libra."

"Roger," said her celestial spirit and started to shift gravity.

"That won't work," Angel purred. "Gemini!"

Gemini, who was copying Buffy, raised the golden key. A familiar golden key. Libra's key, but Buffy anticipated this. In fact it was part of the plan; she just hoped that Samuel and Wolf would be here in time. As she was thinking that, Libra began visibly fighting the control that was re-directing her gravity attack.

"Fenix battle mode," she intoned, and bright golden fire engulfed her frame, transforming her dress in a red and orange feather like cocktail dress. "Close the gate of heavenly scales."

"Gemini," Angel commanded.

"Open the gate of heavenly scales: Libra! Ack!"

Not that Gemini had any time to command Libra when she appeared at Gemini call since Buffy aimed a kick at her copy face – she was a bit weirded out, kicking the mirror image of herself on the face, but well, there was not much of a choice. At least Gemini was out of the fight, but it was time to get a bit close and personal with Angel.

Huh, a stray thought: she hadn't thought about the Sunnydale Angel in two years; Buffy reached into her hip bag, but not for the key, but a weapon that Lynx brought to her from the constellation of Eridanus in the Celestial Spirit World. At first glance said weapon wasn't very impressive with a sharp metal tip and a red and gold ribbon wrapped around a simple cylindrical handle. But that sharp metal tip was attached to an extendable glowing rope that was unbreakable like double corded steel cable.

Her Corde des étoiles.(3)

"Damn you: Open the gate of The Chisel: Cealum – sword." Okay Cealum was an interesting spirit, and now Angel was using it to come at her; bad idea, Buffy thought when she ducked under Angel's wild swing.

"Aww Angel-chan, getting frustrated there; perhaps you need to take a break;" Buffy cooed at the pissed of member of Oración Seis. Angel charged her with sword-Cealum yet again.

"Gemini! Force gate closed!" Angel screeched, giving another useless swing that didn't connect with her target. "Useless spirit, how dare you Gemini!"

Any time now, this fight would be over and Angel neatly tied down with the dark guild and waiting for Lahar to pick up. Just a little bit of button pushing. Hey if you find a nerve you only have to jump on it – repeatedly.

"Not so easy fight, huh Angel-chan, here let me cool you for a bit." She swung her hand and the dart detached from the handle, spreading forward a trail of glowing silver and yellow cords wrapping around Angel, immobilizing her hands and feet.

"Damn you," Angel hissed, glaring murder at Buffy, who gave a strong tug on the cord, sending her opponent crashing to the ground, tightly bound in Corde des étoiles from her neck to her ankles.

"Cealum – gun."

Angel really shouldn't shout out an attack like that; it made this irritably easier, Buffy thought when she rolled out of the way of the green laser stuff that Angel shoot at her with Cealum. But she didn't let go of her rope dart from the start, oh no. Not since she had Angel tucked up tight.

"I'll take that."

Samuel was holding Angel's keys. Finally it was over.

"Why you, release me. I demand it!"

"Nope, so not happening," Buffy said casually. "Wolf!" she shouted a second later; Wolf and Telescope teleported beside Buffy.

"Yes alpha," Wolf asked.

"Can you take the bound Angel and wait for Lahar with the other members of Black Winged Angel, please. And just in case, send Telescope back to the vantage point, so that we won't get any surprises."

"Yes," replied Wolf, sending Telescope back to the look out point and then he grabbed Angel, casting a bind snake celestial spirit equivalent spell, so that Buffy could retract her Corde des étoiles. When Wolf disappeared with Angel, Buffy watched in deep thought, a sad smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

'Buffy, what is wrong?' came the concerned voice from her phoenix companion.

'Just thinking how in the last two years I haven't even thought about Angel or Giles or Willow or Xander or Cordelia.'

'You only knew them for couple of months.'

'Yes but I dunno; shouldn't I at least miss Angel more? I mean I was … am.' She heaved a sigh and sat down besides Samuel who gave her Angel's keys, which she tucked away in her key bag. 'I thought I loved him.'

'Hatchling, you did love him. But you did not know him; he was your support in a way no one else was before he came into the picture. He was part of the word a slayer walks in.'

Buffy could feel warm phantom wings wrap around her in a comforting hug, like a mother swan around her cygnet(4).

'Sometimes love doesn't survive long separation; you've outgrown the love the sixteen year old you felt for Angel. If you'd had stayed then perhaps that love would grow deeper roots, but now …' Phe trailed off; she won't tell Buffy what would have happened, what Ankhseram told her about what would have happened to Buffy if she hadn't found the Vermilion Key.

'Sometimes the song Distance Only Makes the Heart Grow Fonder is incorrect, right?'

'In your case my golden hatchling it is.'

'I'm glad we didn't start dating yet, Angel and I. otherwise this would be awkward.'

'There is a silver lining.'

'Hear that?'

'If you hear what I hear hatchling. But yes, it appears that the Captain of the 4th Custody Enforcement Unit arrived with his detachment of Rune Knights.'

"Miss Summers, good evening. I'm Captain of the 4th Custody Enforcement Unit – Lahar. We came for the prisoners."

"Good day Captain, the Black Winged Angel members are in there," Buffy said pointing at the building. Fortunately for Lahar, she was dressed in black capri jeans and a v-neck blouse now, since she cancelled Fenix battle mode a while ago.

"Right men, go make an arrest!" Lahar commanded and Rune Knights sprang into action. Soon he had all of the captured Black Winged Angels, and Angel herself cuffed in magic blocking handcuffs and in the prison carriage, on voyage to temporary confinement in Freesia.

From there they'll be shipped to various prisons across Fiore, while Angel will be taken to Era where she'll be trialled by the Mage Council.

*** **6 months later** ***

They'd been in Freesia Town the entire duration of that time, mostly because Samantha and Jack Rossi needed medical attention. Which Buffy provided to them. They mostly stayed in a small 50 Jewel room with a bathroom.

The town was similar to Rome, with its structure and when they lived and healed there; the oldest church was accidentally destroyed in an explosion by Salamander of Fairy Tail. Buffy wasn't present at that; what is more is that she knew it's not yet time, soon, like two months and it will be X784, and then her and her companions will make a trip to Hargeon, according to Samuel and Rat, her Intel gathering Jade spirit. The Shǔ Jade dress however, she didn't like to use that, since well it was a weird feeling, being dressed in an all grey linen wrap. So most of the time she used the Rat spirit himself.

The time off allowed Buffy to form the contract to two Zodiac Spirits, Gemini and Scorpio. And the one silver key, Caelum, that Samuel took from Angel at that time.

When Samantha recovered, they discovered that being embedded with Dragon Lacrima made the little female Exceed into a Lightning Dragon Slayer. Her near death experience caused permanent static around her, making her look fluffier since the light violet fur stood on its end. She also made a habit to clinging to lightning poles during storms, where she ate lightning bolts.

She was like a kitty version of Pikachu from Pokémon. The boy Jack became somewhat like a little brother Buffy didn't have. They discovered that he possessed snow magic, meaning he could generate snow or eat it to replenish his magical power.

On the bad side, Buffy received warning from Lahar two months ago that Angel, the Celestial Mage from Oración Seis, managed to escape. He didn't know how the member of her guild found out, but one of them broke her out.

 _Next chapter will be sometime by the end of May - just a heads up._

(1)Samuel – is anime character in Fairy Tail Clock Arc. In cannon he ended up with Zentopia. Jack Rossi and Samantha are OC characters.

(2) Buffy is under impression that all first gen Dragon slayers are the same age (Specific Wendy's age) So when she finally meets Natsu (next chapter) she'll be a bit surprised.

(3) Corde des étoiles – French, Rope of the stars, basely it is rope dart (or rope javelin or Jōhyō)

(4) Cygnet – baby swan

Per request:

Buffy Anne Summers stat: she is at the moment of confronting Angel 17 years old, 6 months later 18 year old. At Tenrou Arc of FT she'll be 19 year old.

 **Weapon** : sai, stiletto knifes, Corde des étoiles - French, Rope of the stars, basely it is rope dart or rope javelin or Jōhyō (she'll eventually get a katana)

 **Catnips** : Cleanse effect (usually used to clean her clothes) , Missile deflect, Sorrow knock, Confound, Fog Veil, Etherealm, Dream Knock, Fire trap (build a camp fire) , Winter circle (fridge)

 **Silver keys** : Lyncis: Lynx; Sagittae: Arrow; Vulpeculae: Fox; Telescopii: Telescope; The shield: Scutum! The Wise: Noctua; The cup: Crater; The wolf: Lupus; The Water Serpent: Hydrae; The Sail: Velorum; The Chisel: Cealum

 **Gold Keys** : The Heavenly Scales – Libra; The twins: Gemini, and Scorpio (She'll get one more golden key)

 **Jade keys** : 12 Chinese zodiac animals: _rat_ , _ox_ , tiger, rabbit, dragon, _snake_ , horse, goat, _monkey_ , rooster, dog and pig carved as the key's bow.

The keys she can use are: rat, ox, rabbit, dragon, snake, monkey and dog. The rest go to Lucy.

Unlike gold and silver celestial keys, jade key are not constellations – but if they are opened in Zodiac (all 12 at once) fashion they can call/open the celestial gates to Jade constellation. Vermilion bird of the South, Azure Dragon of the East, The Black Tortoise of the North and White Tiger of the West.


	6. Chapter 5:Fake Salamander

Chapter 5: **Fake Salamander**

 **Disclaimer** : some things, scenes, conversations are taken from FT episode 1

* * *

 _Kingdom of Fiore, X784, Hargeon town port_

"Buffy-nee, are we there yet?"

Jack was excited as this was not his first trip, ever since Samuel, Samantha, and he joined with Buffy. But they heard that a famous Fairy Tail mage, with a nickname of Salamander, was in Hargeon. So Samuel suggested that they should go to meet that guy, after all they will have an easier time joining the guild if they'll be introduced by already established Fairy Tail member.

"Yes, I feel that the train is stopping, so we are at our stop," Buffy said, studying the railroad map she bought the very first time she took the train.

"Yey Hargeon port, here we come!" Samantha jumped up and down, jolting her book reading twin.

"Samantha, please calm down, you'll give us all an electric shock." Samuel said while he adjusted himself back with his book and then adjusted his gale-force reading glasses, which slipped off his nose.

"Don't be stuffy Sammy-nichan."

"And we stopped; let's get off of the train," Buffy said, ignoring the twins bickering. She had a policy not to interfere in the twins spats, unless it was a life or death situation.

Jack jumped to his feet, and stretched, before grabbing his backpack and swinging it over his shoulder.

"We are staying in an inn, right Buffy-nee?"

"Yes Jack, Seashell Inn, that's what it's called. Now we better go, or we'll be stuck on this train till the next stop."

Samuel sniffled and grabbed his sister who was watching out of the window. "Stop pulling me Samuel, I thought I saw a flying blue cat!" she yelled when she was dragged out.

"Really, Sam?" Jack asked, "What was it doing?"

"Chasing after another train that just pulled out. And there was a human boy hanging out of the window of departing train."

"Don't care, come on, Buffy is already off the train," Samuel said, "or we'll be stuck on this train like that guy Samantha said the blue cat was chasing."

"Pish," Samantha scoffed. "We can just fly out of the window and carry Jack and his backpack with us."

"That is not the point," Samuel stressed out, "Besides; I am carrying my own backpack and so are you Samantha."

"And all of you are out of the train, so it's a moot point," Buffy said, watching her travelling companions bicker and walk, and by the surprised looks, they didn't even know that they exited the train.

She clapped her hands to snap them out of it, "Now let's go put our stuff in our reserved room at Seashell Inn. Then we'll go exploring the town and hopefully find that Salamander guy in the process, and then we'll meet up at Fork and Trident restaurant."

Buffy was walking while Samuel was flying above her as they elected to visit a local magic store to renew their supplies. While Samantha and Jack went around the town exploring the sights, it was no trouble finding said store since it was one and only store that sold magic items.

Finding the shop, they entered only to see that the shop assistant already had a customer. She was a busty blonde haired and brown eyed girl about Buffy's age that haggled over a price of silver key.

A celestial mage, Buffy thought. Samuel shoots a look at Buffy while she looked at him; they nodded at each other and retreated. Exiting the shop, Samuel took to the roof to watch from a wider perspective, while Buffy pulled out a golden gate key.

"Open the gate of the twins: Gemini," Buffy said quietly, "Gemini, turn into me and go in the shop, then get some info on the blond girl inside."

"We'll do piri, piri," the celestial twins said. And Gemini-Buffy walked inside. Samuel and Buffy waited a moment, then Gemini exited and transformed into the blond girl from inside.

"Lucy Heartfilia. Daughter of Laya and Jude Heartfilia. Celestial mage, in possession of three zodiac keys and several silver keys. She is a runaway from home, on her own for six months; she loves her spirits and treats them as friends as taught by her mother, who has been deceased since X777 and was a celestial mage herself. Jude Heartfilia is heading Heartfilia Konzern. Lucy wants to join Fairy Tail, or failing to do that, a Phantom Lord."

Just as Gemini finished reciting Lucy Heartfilia's data, the door of the store opened, and the girl in question walked out annoyed.

"Stingy old man only knocked off one thousand jewels," she heard the girl, Lucy Heartfilia, the runaway heiress of Heartfilia Konzern, grumble as she exited the shop. "Where should I go now?" Lucy wondered out loud.

Buffy sighed debating what to do; obviously this Celestial mage was not like Angel, whom escaped from jail; her contracted spirits were treated well, so Buffy felt no need to side track with helping the Celestial Spirits break the contract. Two blue beings floated behind her.

"Thank you, Gemini," Buffy said, sending small smile at celestial twins. "Piri, Piri. We want to stay."

"OK, no problem you can stay out…"

"Piri, piri, silly Buffy. We want to stay in contract with you," said the male twin.

"We know what you are thinking and feeling piri, piri. Scorpio and Libra feel the same. And we want to tell you: 'Stop asking us to leave you, because we won't.'"

"Fine I won't even think that any more. And Gemini, thank you. And say the same to Scorpio and Libra." And she meant it, after a year in working with the golden zodiac spirits, they've become more than co-workers, they became friends and family. The same held true to the Jade keys that she bonded with and the Silver Keys.

Perhaps she should give the Jade ones she can't be bonded with to Lucy, after all Ankhseram did ask her when he gave her all 12 Jade gate keys that those that don't want to form a bond with her, she should give to the first celestial mage that Buffy could trust to treat them well. Buffy agreed with that, and as Gemini confirmed, Lucy Heartfilia was such a mage.

"We will." And with that the celestial twins disappeared back into the celestial realm.

A girl yell to her friend, "Hurry up! I heard Salamander is here!" Bingo! Now she only needs to find a pretext to meet the guy and then join the Fairy Tail guild and glue herself to her target to keep him alive.

No problem, piece of cake.

Right! Only in my dreams, Buffy thought… no way it's going to be that easy.

"Salamander? Who's that?"

"Are you kidding me? You don't know who Salamander is? He's a famous mage!" the girl squalled, making Buffy wince at the shrill sound the girl produced.

"I take it," came a male voice from above, Buffy looked up, to see her two Exceed companions that she pulled from the cages in that dark guild she busted up a while ago. Samuel and Samantha, twins hatched from the same egg. And in the months they'd been together, Samantha's life was no longer in jeopardy, even if she had Dragon Lacrima in her body. Buffy went so far as to call her Pikachu on a couple occasions, and when Samantha found out what Pikachu meant, she demanded when Buffy returned to Earth that she'd bring her and her twin brother with her; she was very curios about Pokémon now. And she did just the thing Samantha asked, took them all, Samantha, Samuel and Jack, to LA. For fun not just healing, trough they stayed mostly inside.

"That the girl passes the muster and you will give the unused Jade keys to her?"

"Yes, and best thing is that she wants to join Fairy Tail." Or a Phantom Lord according to Gemini, but that is a second choice as far as Lucy is concerned, and only if she won't get into Fairy Tail.

"Buffy nee! Sammy! Sam! »The two Exceeds and Buffy turned, seeing an orange haired boy running toward them waving.

"Jack!" Samuel hollered, "Don't call me Sammy please!" which Jack ignored, instead he started to bombard Buffy with questions, making her wonder if she was actually related to the kid. Either that or she rubbed off on him.

"Did you find the Salamander; will he take us to Fairy Tail, and will I meet Natsu there?"

"Wohaa hold your horses, Jack. In order, I didn't talk to Salamander yet." Buffy shot a side glance at the direction Lucy went in and a bit further to a gathering crowd; yes she'd bet anything that Salamander was at the middle of that crowd.

"But I will go right now; Jack you stay here with Sam," Buffy started to say, when she was interrupted by Samantha who was clad in a bright yellow blouse and a darker yellow skirt, with a large sunflower attached to a small hat atop her head. She was a cute little kitty.

"Pikachu," Samantha said. Buffy rolled her eyes; yep little violet kitty became a fan-girl, but then again she was kind of a winged cat version of a cross between electric Pokémon and lightning bolt dragon.

"Fine, Samuel you are with me; in-case those fan-girls turn violent, I'll need a quick retreat tactic. I don't want to get bitten." The last couple of words were muttered so that only Samuel heard them as the two walked away, or in Samuel's case fly, towards the cluster of fan-girls. Leaving Samantha and Jack waiting.

"Hmph, don't worry I will pull you out," Samuel said shooting a disgusted look at the crowd of squealing young women. Then he stopped and watched as a man raised himself on purple flames from the epicenter of the crowd, making the ladies around swoon.

Samuel flew in to Buffy's path stopping her in her tracks. "That is not Salamander," he stated.

"Oh?" Buffy muttered, and then yes, if their Intel was correct Salamander used normal fire, not purple flare that this man in a cape was using. And was that a tattoo on his head? Fairy Tail Salamander wore a white scaled scarf and had guild emblem on his right shoulder.

"Oh man what a bust," Buffy grumbled crossly; she didn't want to disappoint Jack, but it seemed she will have to go directly to Magnolia to join, but first she needed to see what the deal was with this fake Salamander person. But before that she needed a place for her, Jack, and the two cats to stay the night. Plans made, she abruptly turned on her high heel leather boots and marched away right around the corner.

Right into a rushing guy that was apparently running full speed around the corner. And bowling her over and then losing his balance and toppling over her. Great just great, fantastic even – see that sarcasm. Not that she could think past the silver stars that took over her vision; hey it hurt to be thrown on the ground by the running guy and then used by said guy as a cushion to break his fall.

"Ouch," she groaned, rubbing her head and willing for the spots of pain to disperse.

"That hurts." And he has the gall to whine about it, really?

"Then don't run around the corner and crash down on a random person," she said through clenched teeth, opening her eyes and looking at the guy, who crashed into her with the force of a freight train. Even if said guy had a long sleeved red jacket opened and had nothing underneath… she really needed to get out more, if the sight of a rude guy's abs could distract her, or go to the beach, that would cure her too.

"I want to see Igneel!" shouted the guy, jumping off her like nothing happened, and was his hair really pink? Apparently she said that last bit out (loud), because the guy turned and pointed at her.

"Not pink, you weirdo, it is salmon."

And here goes her temper. Say bye, bye.

"I'm weirdo! I was not the one who ran me down to the ground."

"Did not."

Will they really resort to the: did too, did not argument?

"Did too, and who's Igneel?" She was pretty sure she heard that name before.

'He is a Fire Dragon King that adopted Natsu when he was three years old,' Phe supplied from inside her mind.

'Ah but why is pinky looking for Natsu's dragon dad?'

"Ahh, I need to see him." Pinky in question started toward the crowd again, but Buffy's next words stopped him dead in his tracks.

"The purple haired guy saying that he's Salamander, is that Igneel?" Buffy knew that wasn't the case, but she apparently needed this guy and considering that purple haired guy was fake, pink, pardon, salmon haired guy was the only lead she had.

"Huh," the guy frowned at her. "Igneel is a Fire Dragon," he said that like he was talking to a five year old.

She did want him to stay, right?

"Don't you think that if there was a massive dragon the size of the building on the streets of the small port town that you'd know?"

At the pinky, or salamon-ey haired guy's, she really needed his name, dumbfounded look, she glared at the man standing before her, picking herself up while he still stared at her with a wide eyed look. "Really you figure that just now, considering that nobody is yelling 'Dragon is here' … seriously you how did just figure this now?"

Sighing deeply to calm herself a bit, Buffy felt a bit bad for snapping; okay not really sorry, but if this guy was looking for Igneel on Natsu's behalf, he might be able to help Jack with a few pointers.

Suddenly the guy lunged forward. "Do you know where Igneel is?" Yes probably inside of Natsu, but I cannot tell you that, Buffy thought, and yes it was a sarcastic tone of thought.

"No but come on, I'll treat you to lunch and I'll ... ehh, are you a dragon slayer wizard perchance?" It was better to check it out, feel the waters for a bit. Jack will be disappointed enough with the fake Salamander deal; she so didn't need Jack being down because the pink, sorry, salamony haired guy was not what she thought he was.

"Yes Natsu is a Fire Dragon slayer," came a voice from the side, Buffy turned and saw a blue colored cat with a white stomach and tail tip – an Exceed was walking toward them, he didn't wear any clothes except for a green backpack.

"Oh and you are an Exceed," Buffy stated. Probably the same one Samantha was watching flying after the train.

"He is not exceed he is Happy," said white pants guy.

"Idiot, she meant species; like you are Human, Happy is an Exceed," and there was a voice of her cat friend or at least one of them, and did Happy introduced him as Natsu?

Was that a common name in Fiore? But then again how many young men were running around by the name Natsu looking for a fire dragon named Igneel.

Was there a misunderstanding, she was under impression that Natsu Dragneel was fourteen years old. Was this the Natsu she was looking for?

"Ahhh! Like Happy!" yelled - Natsu she was maybe looking for.

"Are you even listening?" Samuel asked him irritably.

"Guys, OK, introduction time. I'm Buffy, this is Samuel. And you are?"

"I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail, and this is Happy."

So he is the right guy! She wasn't looking for a guy about the same age as her. Now that was a shocker; still, if this was a good or bad thing for her task, only time will tell.

"OK, Samuel go get Jack and your sister, we'll meet up at Knife and Trident restaurant," Buffy asked Samuel who nodded, spread his wings, and flown away to guide and explain things to Samantha and Jack.

 *****Knife and Trident restaurant*****

Well Natsu definitely had an appetite of a dragon. Food was practically disappearing from the plates. Luckily she had enough money to cover the bills. Even when the rest of her party showed up, she won't run out of funds. Both Jack and Samantha had ravenous appetites as well.

Stray thought, did dragons that lived in this dimension hoard gold like Smaug from The Hobbit? Did first generation dragon slayers? Food for thought: perhaps she should ask her Jade key dragon friend for information.

"So you wanted to join Fairy Tail?" asked Happy interrupting her musings on her most powerful Jade Spirit, and she turned in Happy's direction. The cat sat on the table, two different kinds of fish food on his plate. He really liked fish.

"Yes," Buffy said, and then she could not take it anymore. "Natsu," she reached over and grabbed his head musing up his cheeks so that he looked like some kind of human-chipmunk, "food won't run away from you, slow down," or she'll get nauseous.

Honestly even pigs ate more neatly, not that she was all table manners 'we eat moldy foods with a fork girl', but Natsu was stuffing two whole chickens into his mouth. At the same time. There must be some kinda world record somewhere on earth that he just broke.

"You liiikkkkkkkkee him," came a giggling voice from the blue cat, great a cat with a humor of a nine year old. He and Samantha will get along like a house on fire. Samuel however, will probably have a nervous breakdown.

"Don't roll your tongue like that." And now she sounded like her mom. She missed her terribly those two years, nearly three. Her dad too, she supposed, even if she hadn't seen him much while she made those tiny jumps back to LA Earth. Once she brought Jack, Samantha, and Samuel with her. They didn't leave her father's house. Mostly they watched TV, which was how Samantha's fan-girling over Pokemon started. Samuel read every book he come across, and Jack watched Star Wars and Star Trek.

Buffy meanwhile managed to get her driver's license. The next jump back will probably be when her dad returns from his extended trip: she'll get that car and then drive to Sunnydale, eventually after her little hop back, with a car, to Earthland. She can not wait to see her mom again, it was three years since she last seen her. So she was looking forward at seeing her in person. Phone conversations didn't count.

She was a bit concerned however, about seeing Giles, Angel, Willow, and Xander. All for different reasons. She was apprehensive, but she did give it some thought and talked about how she felt with Phe. Funny how the phoenix become a confidant, a teacher, and a second mother figure in her life. She could understand Natsu's need to find his dragon parent. If Phe would suddenly disappear, Buffy would search for her as well, dropping everything and search for her, just as she would search for Joyce.

She outgrown Rupert Giles. Buffy supposed that was the reason she idolized Merrick and didn't know Giles as well as him, or the fact that Merrick died to protect her. And Giles pretty much given up on her when he read that she would die at Master's hand. Only when she broke down in front of him and Angel, crying that she didn't want to die, he started to see her as not just his charge. Or so she thought. It might not be that way, but she supposed that will never be known to her. Buffy could be honest with herself about that.

As for Angel. She had outgrown her romantic feelings for Angel her first year here. Only she hadn't realized it at the time. But her time with Angel, meeting some of his demon and human contacts, alright meeting is a strong word, she was snooping after Angel. She did like that cryptic guy, even if his secretly stalking her was annoying her to no end. So by stalking him in return, hey it's all fair in love or war, she'd meet Clem and Willy in the process.

Meeting those demons, it thought Buffy that even demons come out good people, and Willy showed her that humans can be very seedy characters. Shades of gray or technicolor for some people. And demos are people too, just as much as humans. They live and they die, they feel, they can reason, they sleep, they raise their young, some even hold steady jobs – they do anything that defines the appellation of a person or people.

Willow and Xander: she cannot help but think of them at the same time. She is fond of them, to the memories however short she has of them. Little times they had together, it doesn't cheapen the things they did together. Or what those two, now younger teens as Buffy herself will be hitting nineteen in January that was considering that they were in the middle of April and she'll probably still be in Earthland did for her.

Willow was her first true friend, ever since her cousin Celia died. Fellow classmates and cheerleaders at Hermy didn't count, that was more in the line of frenemies and rivals. Willow helped Buffy catch up with her school work; she gave her friendship that Buffy returned.

But now what will they talk about, gossiping about boys? All the boys in Sunnydale High in her class are her juniors. And while she had an opinion that age doesn't relay matter – she was in love with a 200 year old vampire for Pete's sake. Studying together-that part won't be a problem; she'll need to review all her textbooks, as she forgot most of the stuff written there. But friendship can not hold on being studying buddies alone.

Xander Harris saved her life. Period. If he didn't follow Angel to the Master's former prison and gave her CPR she would have stayed dead. And before that, his humor pretty much helped getting them all through the day. So what if he had a crush and a bit of unrealistic hero worship on her. Not that Buffy realized that on her own. It was Phe that pointed that out to her.

So what will she do? Buffy thought that that decision will be best made when she will actually interact with her Sunnydale crew; it made no sense to panic about it now. She'll do that when she returns to Sunnydale. Along with figuring out if she should actually tell Giles what has happened to her, what is still happening to her.

"Anyway, yes I'd like to join; I'd wanted to do that since I was sixteen," Buffy answered Happy's question. Truthfully, she did intend to join Fairy Tail since she was sixteen. "Besides that Jack … Jack and Samantha need a Dragon Slayer to show them the ropes."

At Natsu's sharp look over a chicken he was stuffing in his mouth, she elaborated, "Both are second generation Dragon slayers."

"Second generation?"

"They had a Dragon Lacrima put inside their bodies," Buffy said then she hunched forward, "I found all three of them trapped in the basement of the dark guild; the members killed their parents and care takers, then put the Dragon Lacrima inside Samantha and Jack. They were dying when I stumbled upon them and saved their lives, and we've been together ever since."

She still had an occasional nightmare, of Samantha and Jack dying, along with those she had about the Master and the cave where she drowned.

"Jack really wanted to meet a dragon slayer that was taught by a dragon," she whispered. Then she bit her lip, so that she controlled her reaction; she did not expect getting a tap on the top of her head, or the hand that rested there now. Strangely comforting but an alien feeling. She was used to Phe's feathery hugs, Samantha's soft paws curling around her hand, Jack's hugs around her waist … and this was something new.

"Don't worry, I'll teach Samatha and Jackie stuff." Personal space Natsu, never heard of the word did you, she thought, but hadn't said anything. But she was speared any kind of response to Natsu as familiar voices intruded.

"That's what happens when you don't think." Samuel was chiding Jack who was pouting, and was this bruising? What the hell was he thinking getting in a fight, unless it was justified, then she hoped that the other guy looked worse.

"Uhu I agree with Sam-nichan," Samantha said, but a strangled sound and a splat of a food made her look at Happy. Who was staring with gaga eyes at Samantha, and Buffy could have sworn that she saw goosebumps travel from the tips of his blue ears to his white tipped tail. Oh Samuel is going to hate this. But this will probably be entertaining for her and Jack. She didn't know about Natsu's reaction; she didn't know him yet, something that she'll have to work on, getting close to her charge. Her musings were interrupted by a tug on her sleeve, turning to Happy she saw that he was tugging at Natsu's as well.

"Ne, can you give a fish to her?" Happy asked his round eyes glued on Samantha. Who was still bickering with her brother, something about Jack and fan-girls?

"Happy likeeesssss Samantha." Buffy smiled evilly at the flustered cat. Payback is a bitch. Hey she never claimed to be above petty pay backs.

"Arghhh don't roll your tongue. I do that!" Happy yelled/whispered. Buffy grinned at the flustered cat.

"Payback kitty cat," she sang, and then taking pity on Happy, she decided to help a little. "And Samantha doesn't like fish; she likes cake though."

"Oh who doesn't like fish, but on the other paw, more fish for me, perfect," Happy exclaimed, grabbing a plate with blueberry cake and offering it to Samantha. Samuel glared and snatched the plate away, only for Samantha to shock both of them. Grabbing a plate when it flew from Samuel's paws she started to eat the cake slice. Jack was meanwhile laughing so hard that he fell on the restaurant floor.

"Wait the cat is Samantha?" Natsu asked, his voice in a low growl, glaring at the door, and were those flames in his eyes?

"Err yes, and yes she has a Dragon Lacrima in her," Buffy said watching Natsu, was he angry? Yes he was, she was not surprised at the anger; she was often angry at the Dark Wing Angel guild when she thought back on the state she found both Samantha and Jack in.

"Where. Are. They," he growled out, standing up, food apparently forgotten, like he wanted to rush out and murder The Black Winged Angel guild.

"Arrested. Beat to a pulp and arrested," Buffy stated. The ringleader escaped, but she won't tell Natsu that. Especially not now when he is ready to bolt and burn down the entire town, by the look of him.

"Good." Then he smiled a wide smile, and were those canines, huh interesting. Jack has them as well; Samantha too has more pronounced canines then Samuel. Must be a Dragon slayer trait or something like that, or of course it could be a coincidence. "Good Luffy."

What? Oh no, he did not! Well at least it was not the short joke, that's because he is only a head taller than me, Buffy thought sarcastically.

"It is Buffy, lizard boy."

"Who are you calling lizard, Uuffy?"

Buffy narrowed her eyes at the guy; really he pretended to be stupid, well, and she turned pretending to be ditzy blonde into an art in LA.

"Well you seem to have trouble remembering names," she shrugged casually, leaning on the back of her seat, observing the frowning dragon slayer across the table, under her lashes. "Hence having a small lizard brain – hence lizard boy."

"I'm not a lizard, I'm a dragon."

"So you don't do the tongue thing?" She could not help voicing that pun; it fit so perfectly.

Natsu's eyes bugged out, and then he grinned, leaning back as well. "You are all right, Buffy, weird but all right. So you guys want to join Fairy Tail?" then he grinned again. "I'll take ya all there."

Jack whooped in joy and started to hug Samuel, who was, even then, glaring daggers at Happy who was making goo goo eyes at the cake eating and ignoring anything around her Samantha.

"And you, Natsu Dragneel, are just plain strange, a nice guy, but strange," muttered Buffy, Natsu only flashed her blinding grin and started eating again. Poophead.

It was the start of the adventure …. And it started something else too a change in the course of the destined meeting between two celestial mages.

Natsu was eating the free food with Happy. All and all, his search for his father didn't turn out so bad. He didn't find Igneel this time, so yes he will kick Krow through the wall for sending him on the wild goose chase. On the train, he rode the infernal, evil machine twice.

But now, once his hunger had abetted, he started to eat more slowly actually savoring all the different foods and watching his new future guild mates - he'll bring a fellow Dragon Slayer, two Happy like cats, and a strange blonde, and pretty an idiotic part of his brain muttered, girl to Fairy Tail.

He wondered what kind of elements Jack and the cat were using. He will ask them later. Scratch that he knew which element the she-cat used; it was same as Laxus, lightning. So only the kid. He looked a bit older than Romeo. That and he'll have to find out if the lack of their respective element affects them as much as it does him.

Side memo, find any escapees from the guild that did this to them and beat them to a pulp and then set them on fire. And prank Buffy for that lizard comment. Just because he liked the future, still weird, member of his family, that didn't meant that she won't get any payback. And by the reactions he got from her … she just might play a prank war with him, or ninja games. That will be fun.

"Buffy-nee?" he heard the boy, Jack, whisper; and watched how the boy made sure that neither he nor Happy were paying attention to them. Hey just because Natsu was eating that didn't mean he was deaf to the world around him. No matter what a certain freeze brain thought.

"Hm?" the girl, Fluffy, hummed.

"He is not like that Salamander of Fairy Tail, is he?" Jack whispered. "I mean that blue haired dude, that was saying he was Fairy Tail's Salamander, put those girls under a love spell with ring magic."

Natsu jolted to sharp attention. What? There is another mage of Fairy Tail here? Natsu didn't stop eating but he was paying closer attention to the conversation taking place before him.

"Was this why you got beaten?" the girl asked back. Huh kid was bested by fan girls. What are fan girls?

"I only wanted to meet the famous mage of Fairy Tail," the kid muttered, eyes downcast. Like a puppy.

"Jack, it is rude to whisper," she said, and did she just kick him under the table? "Natsu, this is about your guild, so you can quit pretending that you are not listening," she hissed, but he could hear her clearly. Jack blushed and looked at him with startled wide eyes.

"Dragon hearing kiddo. My ears are working well," Natsu said smiling at the kid. Jack reluctantly smiled back, still uncomfortable. Natsu could not figure out why. But Buffy was already speaking.

"And Jack, that guy was a fake, he is not a Salamander. Natsu here however is a Dragon Slayer." Now the poor kids eyes grew the size of dinner plates.

Jack relaxed. Natsu then looked at Buffy, "Is there another Fairy Tail mage here?"

Buffy opened her mouth to answer him but before she could. "Haven't you figured out yet," the prissy cat with the red and white barrette said with a tone that frankly pissed Natsu off. It reminded him too much of Gray.

"That Salamander is a fake. He is not a mage of Fairy Tail at all."

As those words tumbled from the cat's mouth, Natsu finally understood the saying, feeling like someone walked over your grave. Though that feeling didn't last long and was quickly losing ground to a steady boiling of anger in his veins. That bastard better pray that what the cat was saying was only a misunderstanding, or he'll be praying for something else eternally.

"I couldn't help but overhearing you talking about Fairy Tail." Hook, line, and sinker, thought Buffy watching a tall and slim man with dark blue spiky hair, the long fringe hanging over the left part of his rectangular face, waving around as he moved his head. "You know," he was saying, his dark eyes boring into her hazel ones. "I could get you in considering I'm the famous Salamander of Fairy Tail." Liar, liar pants on fire, she met the real deal just a while ago, and made plans to catch the imposter mage that was trafficking young women and dragging Fairy Tail's name through the mud. Natsu was pissed, and wanted to rush out and beat the fake Salamander to a pulp, but he was in the end persuaded to wait until they could hit the party.

Hence her being bait for this purple haired slimy fishy.

 _To be continued ..._


	7. Chapter 6: Welcome to Magnolia

Chapter 6: **Welcome to Magnolia – say hello to stout dukes with weird tastes**

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy tail episodes 1, 2 and 3 not necessarily in that order.

* * *

When the night had fallen, Natsu was waiting at the shore with Happy and Jack, who he found out was a Snow Dragon Slayer – it will be fun for him when the kid will eat the striper ice princess magic, for Natsu that is. Samuel flew ahead to the fake Salamander's ship. Meanwhile Natsu, Happy, Jack, and Samantha were waiting on the beach.

Ugh, just looking at it, how it rocked and swayed on the waves made him nauseous, to Happy's expiration.

"Natsu you can't get sick by just looking at that ship."

"Can't help it, Happy," he managed between his gasps for air as he tried to calm down his queasy stomach.

"Mah it is good thing that Buffy and Samuel-niichan went on ahead if the mere sight of it makes you sick."

Happy's face brightened. If Natsu was feeling normal he'd tease the blue furball. Hey he might be Happy's parent and friend but that doesn't make Happy off the hook.

"Neh, neh, Samantha."

"Hmm?"

"Want to eat cake?"

Did Happy have to mention food? He just ate; he didn't want to re visit his lunch. "Happy, can you not talk about food," he moaned, swallowing down the bile.

"Are you all right?" Jack asked him.

"Nah, Natsu is fine. He always gets sick when he is on a transport," Happy answered, and Natsu, he just wanted the ship to stop moving, so that he could go there and pound those assholes in to dust. And then smoke them for good measure.

"He is not on the transportation now. Why is he sick?"

"He is thinking that if Buffy and Samuel won't do their thing, I'll have to fly him onto that ship."

Yeah and he was getting worried, a little. He knew that she was strong; after all she did take down one dark guild. But he didn't know what kind of magic she used. If she had a weakness to her magic and she can not defend herself...

"To rescue your brother and Buffy," Happy finished. Yes, Natsu thought, he'll give Buffy five minutes more and then … his eyes found the ship again, now gauging how long it would take Happy to fly him there and where would be the best place to crash the fake Salamander's party.

"You know, you could ask Buffy-nee if she can do something about your motion sickness," Jack said quietly, ignoring the two cats, one eating cake where the hell did Happy find the slice and ignoring everything and anything. Happy was watching her and nibbling his fish.

Wait **_what_**?

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, she could maybe heal it? Or perhaps there is some sort of medicine on her world," Jack shrugged apologetically, scratching the back of his head. "I've been in Los Angeles and hadn't visited anywhere, being too sick from the implantation. But they do have medicine there."

Natsu wanted to say something, but then there was a loud explosion coming from the ship.

"Huh that wasn't in the plan, was it?" he murmured, his sharp eyes trained on the ship, watching Samuel take off in fast flight with a blonde girl, not Buffy, that wasn't Buffy. Where the hell was she? That is it, he is going over there.

"Happy!" he yelled and took off toward the sea.

"Aye Sir!" he heard Happy yell, and soon after, Natsu felt his partner's paws lifting him up in the air, bypassing Samuel whom just landed with some other blonde girl on the beach, but she was their problem. He had bigger fish to fry.

"Happy," came the voice behind them, slating his glance toward other cat, Natsu was quiet. He won't say anything, yet. "What is it Samuel?" asked Happy.

"As soon you drop Natsu on that ship, come with me to the front. We will push the ship to the shore."

Despite what some ice making asshole princess may think, he was smart enough to know that that was impossible, unless there was some sort of magic involved to help them.

"What – are you crazy we can't..." Happy started yelling in panic and wiggling about.

"Buffy has a spirit who can do Gravity magic," Samuel said, "She will make the ship and its cargo and passengers light as a feather and easy for us to push. But she needs space to use Libra; they keep attacking her with magic and there are drugged sleeping young women down on the deck. So she can't fend the thugs off herself, change gravity on the ship, and protect the sleeping victims from harm at the same time."

And sure enough Natsu could see the deck of the ship now. And the mayhem that Buffy fighting the thugs caused, she appeared to have help. There was this weird two headed snake man thing, a cat-woman with a whip, and hula dancer girl that used gravity magic.

And Buffy herself dressed in a red orange dress picking up and lobbing thugs into the sea with a glowing rope thing. And was there fire at the ends of her dress? Yes there was. Awesome!

"Happy!" he said and the little Exceed dropped Natsu so that he landed on the ship's deck, right before a couple of thugs that were sneaking up on Buffy.

Promptly hunched over, getting bowled over by motion sickness, the thugs' however piled up on him. Of course their kicks and punches didn't hurt, and he had every intention to pay them back a hundredfold with more punches and kicks, as soon as this damn ship stopped rocking. But his ears worked just fine, as he pushed one man away with his arm.

"Libra, change gravity on the ship! Open the gate of chisel: Caelum – gun. Lynx get the other girls out." And then a glowing rope-whip thing pushed the thugs away. And suddenly he was enveloped in blue fire and his motion sickness vanished.

Natsu's black eyes followed the sweeping blue flame he didn't want this unexpected treat vested, so he sank his teeth in to the blue flame.

It was delicious, hotly sweet and cold at the same time. In seconds he gobbled up the flame, leaving not a spark of it behind.

"Did you just eat my healing phoenix fire?"

"Yup, thanks for the meal," he thanked her and almost rolled over in laughter at Buffy's expression, now that was priceless. "Now I'm fired up." And it looked like that in between his landing and now, Happy and Samuel had managed to push the ship to the sandy shore.

Whatever he had other stuff to do, standing up, he went past Buffy, who was telling Libra to change the gravity again to anchor the ship in place. Good.

"Oi you!" he called out the bastard that impersonated the mage of Fairy Tail. "Are you really from Fairy Tail?" he asked, now fully recovered, and after that tasty fire meal, he was brimming with magical energy. But he will give the man a chance to take it back, he was nice like that, pity that it went over the blue-haired head, if his sleazy smirk on the guy's face was anything to go by.

"What you will do about it?" Fake Salamander asked Natsu, "Take him down!" That command fell on the thugs who were standing around the asshole.

"Yes!" and they rushed him. Idiots. When the two idiotic flunkeys rushed Natsu, he swatted their faces into the floor with one hand.

"I'm Fairy Tail's Natsu. And I never saw you before!"

After that, it was an all out massacre. One sided; he thought when Natsu looked at the charred bodies of the fake Salamander's unconscious flunkies. Only a couple of them were not out.

"I – I saw this man before," he heard one minion stutter at the blue haired bastard, "white, scaly like scarf and pink hair. Mr. Bora, this guy, he … he is real Salamander." And now he had a name, Bora. He heard Happy talking to others that Bora was thrown out of the Titan Nose guild. Turning his attention to Bora, he started to walk toward him.

"I don't know if you are a good guy or not, not that I care. But I won't forgive you for using the name of my guild."

Bora grinned, "And what are you going to do about it, brat? Prominence Typhoon!" A purple magic circle appeared before Bora, and as Natsu watched, a spiraling column of purple fire was sent flying towards him.

"I'm afraid your friend is toast," Natsu heard Bora say to Buffy, and just what is she still doing on the ship, he has this covered. A laugh was heard and then Buffy's mocking voice.

"Ahh, but you are not done yet. It would be for the good if you cut your losses and ran now, or you are done for."

Natsu chuckled while he inhaled the purple flame, his feet planted firmly a width apart and his shoulders bowing backwards, sharp teeth biting into the flames Bora so generously threw at him.

"You are a bad girl. If you were just to sleep peacefully at that time, your friend would have died in fire and you wouldn't have to get hurt. I loath to harm the merchandise; it lowers the price for such a pretty girl"

Right, the creep is getting smoked. "Are you really a fire mage? I can't believe how bad this fire tastes."

He grinned when he saw Bora's reaction of him eating his magic, "Now that I've eaten I'm all fired up!" Time to show Bora how fire works.

"Roar of the Fire dragon!"

"Now see how a mage from Fairy Tail fights." Natsu could hear the other blonde girl in a dark violet dress exclaim of him being a Fairy Tail mage; heh she hadn't seen nothing yet.

Bora yelled another fire spell, "Red shower!" And a hail of purple balls of fire started to rain down; none of them hit Natsu; Bora was a really bad shot; Aztek or Bisca could hit him with their eyes closed.

Natsu used his flames as a booster for his jump, and he punched Bora across the town.

But the bastard wasn't down yet as he placed his arms before him, indicating that he'll retaliate with another spell. Let it come, bastard, Natsu grinned, challenging the fire mage to do his worst. By the looks of the energy building up …

"Hell Prominence!"

And here it comes, not that the powerful purple laser beams, exploding buildings in its wake, hit him. Oh no. It didn't even touch him. Note to self, Natsu thought, making a mental note; tell the bastard that he needs glasses.

"Damn you!" Bora screeched, like an old lady, while hurling a large sphere of fire, and was that a skull shaped fireball, Natsu thought, titling his head to the side, eyes narrowed in thought.

Did bastard forget that I eat fire? Yes he did. Idiot. And the sphere collided with him, blocking it with his bare hands; it did have some force if splitting the ground beneath his feet was any clue, but it appeared that this sphere of fire had better quality than other fire Bora spewed out.

Gobbling up the sphere, he wiped his mouth. "Hey I'm getting a pretty good meal here!" he shouted at Bora who was hovering above on a whip of magic fire.

"I'm gonna smoke you to a smouldering crisp."

"Smoke me!" yelled Bora, but Natsu was already jumping up.

"Iron Fist of a Fire dragon." And he punched Bora in the face, sending him flying right up to the church bell, where Bora made a nice loud ding when he hit the bell inside.

He could admit that he went overboard, and he might have said that aloud. But in his defense, all that fire Bora had thrown at him, he hadn't been so well fed in a while. He had a lot of energy to work out and those sorry flunkies of Bora and Bora himself were such a wonderful outlet to let off some steam.

But the military just had to come and ruin his fun. Thinking fast he grabbed Jack and Buffy and dragged them along with Happy, Samuel, and Samantha flying overhead.

"I can say that this is the first time I am running from the law." He heard Buffy laugh. "So Mr. Dragon where to now?"

"To Fairy Tail!" he answered, and if Buffy will let him eat that blue fire again, they might just take the train, instead of walking.

*** **En route to Magnolia** ***

They were riding the steam train. Buffy casted another phoenix healing fire that Natsu ate, so he wasn't suffering through motion sickness. Buffy privately wondered if that was a Dragon Slayer thing, getting motion sick, or was it only Natsu.

But still, a steam train, which was powered up by magic, but it was still a steam train, like in those western movies with John Wayne that her mom likes to watch. And there was yet again a reminder of how much she missed Joyce. But wasn't that natural, missing one's parent?

'I'd say it is very natural, hatchling.'

'Thanks Phe.' Then she sighed, watching Natsu jump up and down while watching how the scenery flew by the window as the train moved. Poor guy he was usually, according to him and Happy, on the floor to sick to move so he was unable to watch through the window.

'You said there was something interesting, when I was healing his motion sickness back there on ship.'

'Oh yes. Well besides that which Mr. Void for eyes.' Buffy almost snorted out loud; Phe had such nasty commentary about Ankhseram, and vice versa. It was like watching two old ladies, or an old married couple bickering about something trivial. And it was highly amusing, that and Buffy developed a funny bone, or a bigger funny bone than she had pre meeting Ankhseram and Phe.

'I said, Natsu's life is sustained through the book.' Buffy almost nodded, she still had the occasional slip up, reacting outwardly during a conversation that took place inside her head.

'Book of E.N.D. yes, I know. I do recall him muttering that it had to be rectified,' Buffy stated and she had an impression that Phe nodded. 'At the moment, destroying the book would not kill Natsu, because of Igneel being inside him. In addition if Zeref dies, any being he created dies with him. He did that on purpose to prevent his creation running amok after the death of his creator.'

'So to sever the link …you have an idea how to do that.'

'Well I might have had a conversation with Igneel during the time you're healing Fenix fire was in contact with Natsu. The canny dragon king had some ideas as well, how to make sure that his son continues to live even after the book and Zeref are gone.'

Then Phe tittered with amusement, 'Oh and he said that I should tell you that he approves.'

'Approves of what?'

'Your courtship of Natsu,' Phe laughed.

Buffy blinked stupidly and then actually jumped in wide eyed surprise in her seat at that information Phe just dropped on her, luckily not drawing attention to herself since most eyes in their compartment were trained on the walking fire hazard, that she apparently prepositioned, some how.

How in the blue hell did she proposition someone … and how to not do it again?!

' **Say _what_** _?'_ she mentally shrieked, only making Phe laugh loudly and way too long, much to Buffy's irritation.

'You offered him food, for free.'

'Yes so, how is that proposition?'

'Not in itself, no, but you also had his back in the fight and couple of little things that humans don't think much about, but,' there she coughed delicately, obviously still wanting to laugh at Buffy's predicament, "it is Draconic couture to pick one's life-partner based more on practicality than physical attraction.'

'Yeah dragon culture, not for dragon slayers, since Natsu didn't react at all,' Buffy said triumphantly remembering Natsu's lack of any reaction to the fact that she was female.

'I said Draconic, which means Dragon, Wyvern, and Dragon Slayer/mage.' Then Buffy had the distinct impression that Phe was grinning. 'And Natsu either forgot, or he put it on the mental hold shelf because he deems finding Igneel more important. Igneel thinks either opinion is possible, since Natsu tends to forgets things. He is a ditzy like that sometimes.'

'Great, just great,' Buffy groused; now she'll walk on eggshells when she interacts with Natsu, or any other Dragon slayer for that matter.

'Would that be so bad?' Phe asked genuinely perplexed why that was a problem; her hatchling was single, besides in Jade spirit kingdom, there were frequent matches of phoenix females and a dragon or female dragon with a male phoenix.

'Yes, I so don't need this,' Buffy mentally groaned, 'I need to keep this guy alive, how I can do that with getting distracted by a love life?' Especially while she was still slightly confused by her feelings, or change in them, about Angel; besides, she hardly knew Natsu.

"Jack mentioned something about another world?" Speaking of Natsu, he just asked her a question.

"Eh when was that Natsu?" she nearly slapped herself for this stupid question, after all she didn't intend to keep occasionally dimensional jumping, a secret. She could be at least less lame about her response.

'It seems to me you just want to impress him.' Phe was laughing again.

'Shush you,' Buffy mentally hissed at the laughing phoenix.

"When you were on the ship." That was unhelpful. "Can you be a bit more specific?" then she waved him off. "Never mind, it is not secret anyway. I found a Vermilion gate key in LA; that is a city I was in, Los Angeles, and then I was suddenly in Fiore, Earthland, instead USA, Earth. Now it's your turn?"

"What?"

Buffy smiled, "You ask a question, I answer; I ask and you answer. It is a way to pass travel time playing 20 questions."

"Ohh, go ahead then ask ya questions."

"How long had you've been in Fairy Tail?"

"After Igneel disappeared, seven years ago; gramps found me and took me to the guild."

"Gramps?" Buffy tilted her head in confusion.

"Nuh, uh, my turn," Nastu warned her off, crossing his arms and looking at her disapprovingly.

"Sorry go ahead." But before Natsu could ask something more, Happy tugged at his waist cape hemline.

"Can we all play?" asked Happy eyeing Samantha, who was eating cake, again; seriously she'll get a cavity if she eats any more sugar.

"Play among each other, I'm playing with Buffy, then we will switch, all right?" Natsu waved off the blue cat that happily turned to Samantha with a ready question, not before trilling an annoying,

"You like her!" Happy rolled out, giggling then turned fully to Samantha, much to Samuel's disgust. Natsu meanwhile turns to Buffy ignoring the cats and Jack completely.

"So where were we?"

"You were about to ask me a question," Buffy answers; Natsu nods.

"Oh yeah. What's your favourite colour?"

"Of all the questions you could ask. Pink and purple," Buffy answered; she likes more colours but those two are her favourite colours.

"Really."

Buffy's eyes flicker to his pink spikes, "Don't read too much into it. What is your favourite colour?"

"That is an easy question, red like fire. My turn … what's your word like?"

"Wow that is a loaded question; in a couple of words, some things are the same, some very different. No one openly uses magic; in fact most people don't believe that magic even exists."

"But it does?"

"Yes, in one form or the other, no dragons," that she knew of, she'll need to ask Giles. "There are demons, some are peaceful, some neutral, and some hostile, vampires – those mostly have human blood, and yes they view humans as food source. What's your favourite food and how old are you?"

"All food is good; especially Mira's cooking and those are two questions."

"You had two questions, Natsu."

"Did _not_."

"Did too."

"Not."

"Yes you did, you first asked what my word is like and then you asked an additional question."

"Which was part of the first question, and that means I have not asked two questions."

"Oh for the love of, _fine_." Buffy leaned back glaring at the smug lizard boy, who was grinning at her.

"Hah I win."

"That doesn't make sense; it wasn't competition."

"That's what you think."

"This is gonna be a long ride, isn't it?" Buffy groaned while Natsu outright laughed at her. 'You know I'm starting to regret healing his motion sickness. Maybe I should not do it again for my sanity sake,' she groused mentally to Phe.

'Yes well, don't, since that is part of a cure for that living link bond Natsu has with the book of END and Zeref.'

'Right, phoenix fire is live light, and four winds of breath…' Buffy pondered; yes she could see how that would work. 'But that won't be enough.'

'No somehow, the book and a person have to come together.'

'Like a sealing book inside of Natsu?'

'With phoenix fire yes, and Moon goddess's blessing.'

'How exactly is that possible?'

'With your Tùzǐ Jade Dress, hatchling. Rabbit is a goddess of the Moon.' Phe pondered a moment, 'and when you return, perhaps you should go to that Magic store in LA. Now what is it called? It's a couple of blocks away from your dad's place.'

'Mystic something? Maybe. Why?'

'Anyways the owner of that place is not human; however it is white magic type…so we should visit her when we go there. It could only be useful if you know some of the Earth magic, not just Earthland.'

'Hmm, perhaps dad will come home, and I'll finally get that car.'

 *****Magnolia*****

They finally arrived in Magnolia, following Natsu who was for some reason, getting annoyed with every step he took, muttering something about crows. What did those birds ever do to him?

"You all can live with Natsu and me," Happy's voice came floating up from the back; he was talking to Samantha, and Samuel was flying beside his sister.

"Natsu and I," Samuel corrected, "And no." He adjusted his glasses.

Jack nodded, "We will get a flat or a house of our own." Then he waved the Magnolia Weekly ad he bought at the train station. "There is an ad for a maisonette; it has three-bedrooms and it's for sale."

"And where is it?" Buffy asked interested, "And how much is it?"

"On Strawberry Street, the seller is named Laora Wood. The down payment is 790 Jewels."

"Then it's either full price payment of 800,000, or payment by instalments which is your opinion on how much money per month."

"Well we'll go look it up. After we all get a guild stamp."

"Actually," Natsu interrupted, "Jack is too young to go on the missions. It would be a good idea to go place hunting right after, since he'll have to wait for us to return from the mission."

"What? What do you mean we?" asked Buffy.

"Simple, we are forming a team."

"Why?"

"Well, you are a pretty good person, weird, but nice," Natsu started, "Happy likes you and especially Samantha, and Samuel is not half bad."

"Hold your horses; we are not part of the guild yet," muttered Buffy, knowing he would hear her. She wasn't against it, forming a team; in fact that would make things easier, since she needed to keep feeding Natsu with the Fenix fire of life.

"But you will be," he said smiling then whirling around, and with that he kicked the door opened. Buffy was surprised that it didn't break by the force of that kick.

"We are home!" he yelled, getting answering hellos in return, like 'Hey,' 'What's up,' and 'welcome home.'

Then a man with protruding buck teeth said to Natsu, grinning at him, "There you go makin' trouble again. You half destroyed Hare-" but he was abruptly cut off as Natsu leaped and kicked him in the face, yelling at the heap on the floor.

"That info about Salamander was a lie, wasn't it?!" Natsu yelled at the wooden rubble; the man that he kicked jumped on his feet yelling back.

"How would I know? I just told you some rumours that were going around!"

Now that just visibly pissed Natsu off, because the temperature around him shot up. "What did you say!?"

"Wanna go?!"

And with those words, tables and people were sent flying by the fight that broke out.

Happy started to wave his paw up and down, "Now, now Natsu, this is not something to get upset about …" only to be hit by a stray body of a guild mate. And then there was an impressive imitation of a ping pong ball done by Happy.

"Oh look a bar fight, can't say I saw that before … live that is," Buffy said watching and occasionally ducking a piece of food, glass, or any other debrief. "We better find someone to ask where we can join."

"I agree; Jack snap out of it; Samantha stay close to ... ah thanks Buffy." Samuel thanked Buffy as she picked up Samantha, while Samuel himself perched on Jack's shoulder. And together they started to inch their way inside, avoiding a dark haired guy that was only in boxer shorts, yelling at Natsu to fight him.

"Oh, newcomers," said a gentle voice. They turned to see that the voice belonged to a young woman with long white hair, blue eyes, and was pretty. Very pretty, the pink dress she wore only highlighted how pretty she was; she could earn millions in the modelling business, was Buffy's stray thought. Many models would kill for that figure.

"Ah, yes," Buffy said. "I'm Buffy Summers," she introduced herself and then she pointed at the cat that was in her arms, "This is Samantha; Samuel there is her twin brother, and this is Jack Rossi. We'd like to join Fairy Tail."

Samuel sniffled, watching the brawl that had spread through the entire guild hall. "Shouldn't somebody put a stop to this?"

The woman turned toward the brawl smiling, "Ah, they are always like that. It's best to leave them be. Oh and I'm Mirajane Staruss and welcome to the guild. Come we'll get you a guild emblem." With that she turned and took a step, and a man, giant really, with spiky white hair flew past her, missing her by inch. Followed by a completely naked dark haired guy, that would've collided with her, but Buffy could feel something sailing towards her so she side stepped him, to see Natsu twirling boxer shorts? Ah that's why the guy was naked now.

And the fight was quickly turning into a magical fight, as all the mages started to power up magically. Buffy yanked Jack out of the way, to the bar, with Mirajane … but the magic blast didn't come.

As a large foot smashed the floors and a voice boomed over the din. "Stop this you fools!"

"Big," Jack said staring.

"It's Titan magic," Samuel remarked, "impressive."

"Oh you were here Master?" asked Mirajane who was standing beside Buffy. The titan magic wielder was the so called _Gramps_ , Buffy thought staring, as Natsu described him on the train, and he was a small old man. Still it was amazing how everyone froze where they stood. All but Natsu, why wasn't she surprised, and he was laughing and mocking the people he was fighting before and was promptly squashed under the giant Master's foot. Said Master turned towards the five of them. "New recruits?" he asked.

"Yes Master," Mirajane answered, as the Master started to shrink, until there stood a small, small old man in bright orange clothing and a hat that Buffy usually saw on a jester.

"Glad to have you," he said waving at them with his left hand as his right was holding a piece of paper.

"Buffy, Jack, Samuel, and Samantha, this is the Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov-san," Mirajane introduced him, and then Makarov jumped up so that he stood on the balcony fence, coughing once to garner the attention of the hall.

"You've gone and done it again, you rascals," he started, hands clasped behind his back. Then he brought a stack of papers out of nowhere. "Look at all this paperwork the Council sent me. They are all complaints!" Then he started to shake. "All you fools do is making the Council angry at me."

Buffy looked around the crowd, looking at the unfamiliar faces that cast down their eyes in guilt and shame.

"However," Master Makarov started again, and then the stack of papers sent from the Council in Eara burst into bright flames. "Screw the Council!" Then he threw the flaming papers away, only for Natsu to intercept the fire and guess what?

Yep he _ate_ them.

"Listen up, you brats!" Everyone now was watching transfixed and listening to Makarov; he held the attention of all the members. And a not just member since Buffy's group was listening as well. They had no choice but to listen really.

"Magic is unreasonable power, but it is born from reason. It is not some miraculous ability. It is the combination of the spirit that flows within us, with the spirit of nature itself incarnated in physical form. It takes a strong mind and focus. In fact magic is pouring of one's entire soul. One cannot progress in the way of magic by being mindful of the watchful eye above! Be not afraid of those fools of the Council! And follow the path you believe in! That's what it means to be a mage of Fairy Tail!" The last was shouted the loudest, accompanied by a gesture, index and thumb extended.

"Buffy-nee come on get your guild stamp!" Jack yelled excitedly, looking at the bright red mark he had on his shoulder; Samuel meanwhile was tugging down the back of his shirt, where Mirajane pressed the stamp leaving a dark blue Fairy Tail emblem. Samantha had hers done on the back as well, only hers was a dark yellow colour.

"So where would you like your mark, Buffy?" asked Mirajane. Buffy thought a moment then tapped at the inner part of her right forearm. She pressed the wooden stamp to the shown spot on Buffy's arm. And Buffy could feel the magic tingle at the object, twisting, shaping …

"What colour would you like?" Mirajane asked. Buffy thought some more, then the colour of Phe's feathers sprang to mind; they were a beautiful shade of orange that Buffy had yet to see anywhere else. She just wanted to tell Mirajane her chosen colour, when the stamp was moved away leaving behind an orange emblem of her guild.

"And with this," Mirajane said. "You're now a member of Fairy Tail."

"Buffy-nee we should now look at that maisonette for sale on Strawberry Street," Jack said.

"Yeah let's go."

 *****Couple of hours later*****

Buffy, Jack, and two Exceeds now owned the maisonette on Strawberry Street. Of course they could not have a peaceful rest, oh no. Because a certain living flame thrower and a talking blue nuisance decided to drop by. And tell them that they found a job.

"Look this is a job that is perfect," Natsu was saying and stuffing his faces with food, from her fridge – or would be for a fridge. Mental note, she thought, make a list of groceries for food shopping that Jack, Samantha, and Samuel can do, while she is on the mission with Natsu and Happy.

Looking at the poster she read, 'I want/hope to burn a certain book belonging to Duke Everlue.' On the side there was a black and white picture of a squat fat man with a moustache; his tongue lolled out of his mouth that was wide open and he had glasses. Yuck, the guy certainly tried to overcompensate something with wealth here. She continued reading, 'Location: Shirotsume Town, reward J200,000. That was kinda high price for a job like that, Buffy thought then her eyes caught on the next few words. Warning: This man is raging, unapologetic pervert and is currently looking to hire a blond maid.

Well that settles it, and she looked suspiciously over the rim of the paper at the innocent looking cat and his pink haired sneaky partner. Well, Buffy supposed, they were her partners now as well. And she has a Gothic Lolita themed maid outfit she could use, and she is blonde. She sighed and then twitched as she watched a devious grin inch over Natsu's face.

" _ **Cute** _ Natsu, very cute. Is this some sort of payback?"

"Yup."

 *****Shirotsume Town, Duke Everlue mansion*****

They were standing before the mansion gates dumbfounded with nearly identical weirded out expressions on their faces.

"Well that was unexpected," Natsu muttered eyes wide at the sight he witnessed. Duke's taste for women and maids ran in … unexpected, and frankly Natsu could live without the knowledge that that kind of taste existed. So that plan, Natsu thought, of Buffy posing as a maid and then letting them in, was a bust.

"Buffy, why are you not sexy?" wailed Happy, pressing his paws on his cheeks; he really wanted to hackle Buffy. Natsu was amused as much as his partner was on the fact that their strange blond partner gave back as good as she got. Sometimes she did it even better.

"You know I think I'll pass on what Everlue thinks is sexy, thanks," Buffy sighed, "Well nothing to it, we'll sneak the other way in."

"We can play ninja," Natsu said, wrapping his white scarf over his head so that only his eyes and tufts of pink hair were visible. Buffy snorted, "We'll need to get inside first. Happy can you take us to that window up there."

"Aye Sir," Happy agreed then grasped Natsu and flew up to the Duke Everlue's roof.

 _To be continued._


	8. Melon legacy, gorilla maid and son's lov

AN: Two NEW chapters.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail episodes 2 and 3 used as baseline.

 **Chapter 7: Melon legacy, gorilla maid and son's love**

* * *

Natsu, while waiting for Happy to bring Buffy to the roof, was melting the glass from the window so that they could come inside.

"Here you go Buffy," he heard Happy say, and then, "but you could use some weight loss program; you are heavy!"

"Or maybe you are just too puny, since Samuel doesn't complain about me being heavy," Buffy answered absentmindedly, like she was thinking about something else; then Natsu could hear a soft click, like a piece of metal on metal.

"Open the gate of Vulpeculae: Fox," he heard her say; he turned from the truthfully melted glass window.

"Where did ya come from?" he asked the new person in a tall hat and a stick with a bulb on one end.

"Greetings, Milady, and who is this?" asked the fox person.

"Natsu, Happy, this is one of my spirits: Fox. He is an expert at inquiring stuff. Fox, this is Natsu Dragneel and Happy." She introduced them to the pompous spirit. Natsu eyed him for a while and then shrugged.

"Well, we could go catch someone and ask where the book was," he suggested.

"Or you could let me handle that," Fox said, waving at him and walking away, smug bastard.

"Or we could sneak around to where the rich guy has that book…" Buffy pulled at his arm, away from the Fox who was walking in the other direction.

"Calm down Natsu." She was whispering at him "the book is probably in Duke's library with other books that he has collected."

Now, Natsu thought that sounded reasonable, however he still thought that caching somebody and asking them where the book was would be easier.

Suddenly Happy yelled, "Whaa that is freaking weird." He gestured toward a statue of that Duke dude riding a horse.

"Happy, if you think that is weird," Buffy started, already a flight of stairs up, "look at this toilet."

Natsu, while walking by, peered over Buffy's shoulder to see …a golden nightmare of a toilet. "I'm not taking a piss in that."

"Who is asking you?" shrugged Buffy closing the door to the Everlue shaped toilet made of gold. To see Fox, walking towards them.

"Milady, I found the library," Fox said, opening the door and leading them inside.

"Thank you, Fox, you can go now," Buffy thanked him, while Natsu started to look at the book their client wanted burned.

"Always the pleasure, Milady." And with that, the smug bastard disappeared, good riddance.

"I still say," he said, turning to Buffy, "that it is faster to grab someone and ask them where the book was," he grumbled.

Buffy give him a look, yeah that one. "You just wanted to hit someone, didn't you Natsu?"

"Yup." He nodded sagely; Buffy sighed, and then tensed.

"I think you'll get your wish," she said watching how the floor erupted and four of those skinny weird faced maids jumped up.

"The intruders have been detected." They screamed, waving kitchen utensils them, following behind them was Gorilla maid with pink pigtails. "Eliminate them," she commanded, her eyes glowing ominously.

"Natsu," he heard Buffy mutter.

"Huh?"

"They are all yours." Awesome, he needed a workout. But then the four maids squealed something when they saw Happy …

"You are annoying!" he yelled, punching them and sending them flying. He really hoped that Gorilla Maid would give him a better and less annoying workout.

"Flying Virgo Attack."

Oh, look she'll try to land on him from above, Natsu thought watching Gorilla Maid ascend.

"Virgo? Could this be..?" he heard Buffy talking to herself, weirdo. But Gorilla already landed on him, trying to squash him; well he had news for her, he thought as he lifted her up and threw her up and away and then powering his leg with flame kicking her to the ground, where she landed with a giant crash denting the marble floors.

"Open the gate of the wise: Noctua." And Buffy called another weird spirit of hers, huh, maybe she also had a dragon spirit somewhere; he'll have to ask her about that.

"Hello, Buffy," the granny owl person said. Natsu was kind of reminded of a slightly smaller and a lot nicer Porlyusica.

"Hello Owl, please can you help us look for a book?"

"Of course Buffy, I'd be glad to." And so the owl lady started to look top shelves for the book.

"Happy, can you look through the top shelves, since you can fly?" Natsu asked his feline partner.

"Aye sir."

Couple of seconds of searching, he yelled, "I found porno."

"I don't really care," Buffy said, looking through the shelf. "Be a pervert later."

"An encyclopaedia of fish!" Happy give a little dance.

"Unless you want me to force fed you that book, drop it!" Buffy said voice flat. Happy quickly put the book away.

"I found a golden book!" he announced, holding his shiny trophy up for all to see.

"Unless the title is Daybreak, put it down."

"Uh, it is Daybreak!"

"Yataa we found it Natsu!" Happy flew up and did a little victory lap in the air.

Natsu looked at the book. "Now that was an easily earned 2,000,000 Jewel." Then he lit his hand on fire. "Well lets burn it!" but before he could the book was swiped away from him by old hands.

"Not so fast young one," Owl said, holding the book and looking it over, then flipping it open. "Hmm," owl lady hummed.

"Is that a good hmm or a bad hmm, grandma Owl?" Buffy asked stepping closer to the old lady.

"Who cares," he drawled lighting his finger on fire. "Let's burn that book." Only for owl lady to use the book to hit his head; ow, now that hurt.

"There are magic in the pages, a secret message from the writer," Owl said giving the book to Buffy, "So hold on burning it, since in there is message from a father to his son."

"I see, I see," came a voice from below. Then the Duke jumped up like some whack a mole. "So you Fairy Tail mages were after Daybreak and a secret?"

From the corner of his eye, Natsu saw Owl lady dismiss herself, and Buffy tucking the book in her backpack. Good, if this was the client's father' message to him, and then they'll bring the book to him.

"Give me the book back, it is mine," the small fat man with a long thin moustache growled. "Vanish brothers!" Everlue called, and the book shelf parted revealing two men.

"Good afternoon," the small bald one said.

"Even mother would be surprised," the taller one with a red headband and hair said, "To see those two brats are Fairy Tail mages."

Happy suddenly pointed his paw, "Those crests, they are from the mercenary guild, the South Wolves."

Natsu cracked his knuckles, preparing to fight those two; he'll leave Everlue to Happy and Buffy.

"So you hired these guys." His voice was calm.

Everlue started to twirl his thin moustache, smugly watching him, the jerk. "Wolves are always hungry." Everlue chuckled. "Prepare yourself!"

Well, Natsu thought, no amount of preparing would change the fact that wolves will get creamed by the dragon any time now.

"Buffy, Happy. Get out of here, protect the book."

"Aye sir."

"Have fun," Buffy yelled when she closed the door behind her. Then Everlue started to sink, well he did thought, that he'll deal with Vanish Brothers and his two partners will deal with Duke.

"I'll go after the girl! Eliminate the both of them."

"Yes Sir," the hired mercenaries said, while Everlue sank through the ground using some form of earth magic.

Natsu stretched, "Hopefully you are not just talk."

The guy with hair stepped closer. "Hey I'm telling my mother on you." And what the hell the hair guy's mother has got to do with him, Natsu thought.

"Cool down brother." The bald guy calmed his brother; huh he had a long braid at the back of his head, so he is plait guy, not baldy. "Come, fire mage."

Don't mind if I do, Natsu thought. Wait a minute. "How did you know?"

It was hair guy that answered his question. "Fire was wrapping around your legs when you defeated Virgo." Ah, that explains how they know, but do they have to sound so smug when a five year old kid could come to the same conclusion. Sheesh.

"There is no mistaking it, you are an ability type: fire mage." And yet they keep talking about obvious things, Natsu thought, good opponents are so hard to find these days.

"So," Natsu smiled, it wasn't a nice smile, "I guess that you are prepared for this, huh?" and with those words Natsu engulfed his entire body in flames, wrapping same flames around his hands – it was an intimidation tactic, a warning and a showcase of magical power. Then he lunged forward.

"I'll burn you to a smouldering crisp!" He went to punch the plait guy, only for said guy to intercept his flaming fist punch with a giant pan? Whatever.

"Sorry to say that," the plait guy was speaking, "but we are specialized for fire mages." With that, plait used the pan to push Natsu away; meanwhile, hair guy jumped and landed a kick that shattered the stone floor where Natsu was standing moments before. Followed up by a swing of the pan from plait guy; huh they are not too shabby. Perhaps, Natsu thought while he slammed through the doors and landed on a giant statue of the Duke's tongue; he'll get that workout that he was itching for.

"You might be from Fairy Tail," one of brothers was saying, "but in the end you are just a mage. You are no match for professional fighters, such as us."

Less talking more fighting. "So that's all ya got?" and that had gotten a reaction from hair guy. He growled, almost.

"Brother, he is talking trash to us." No, you are talking and talking and not fighting at all.

"Do you know what the weakness of any mage is?" asked the plait guy, while his brother still stewed in anger.

"You mean transportation?" Natsu asked, though ever since teaming with Buffy he could actually enjoy train rides, so that wasn't so much of a weakness any more.

"I think that is just a personal issue you have..." Not any more, Natsu thought smugly. The fire he ate still coursed through his system soothingly, assisting his already heightened healing and durability.

"He is totally talking trash to us." Nah just the truth, if he can't tell the difference, Natsu doesn't know how to help him nor does he particularly care to.

Plait guy tensed, preparing to jump, finally. "Their weakness is their bodies." He then jumped and slashed with the pan, cutting the statue's tongue off.

"To train oneself in magic takes discipline and mental focus." He is still talking, while Natsu is just dogging, waiting and learning his opponents movements, habits … anything and everything.

"And as result you end up lacking the training of your body." They obviously haven't met anyone that was taught by a dragon. Igneel didn't just teach him magic, he taught him letters, Draconic culture, how to hunt for his food, how to gain immunity of poisonous creatures and plants, and so much more.

"In other words against people who train their bodies daily." He still had his physical conditioning in the forest around Magnolia.

"You can't match our power and speed." Wanna bet! You will lose.

"Woha, so scary!" Natsu said, grinning at them, then he gestured to them with both hands, the universal 'come at me already' gesture. "So when are you going to get serious?"

"Brother, let's do the combination attack," angry hair guy said.

"Okay!"

"Finishing move: destruction of Heaven and earth!"

"Bring it!" They sure like to talk and pose, a lot, since hair guy jumped on the pan that plait guy was holding and then they posed and talked some more.

Boring.

The force of the hair guy's lift off, assisted by the magic pan, created winds, while the plait guy rushed forward swinging his pan at Natsu again.

"Face toward heaven and …" the plait guy was saying when his hit connected to the Dragon Slayer's body, sending him sliding across the room. "… Earth is where we'll be." Where his brother was waiting to drop kick Natsu to the floor.

"Face the earth, and heaven is where we'll be."

Talk, talk, and more talk. Natsu crouched in the debris, where the last kick from the hair guy landed on him. Still they did give him a good workout. Still he had stronger punches in the guild. And that doesn't count with Erza's armored punch. An involuntary shiver raced through him. Erza, she is bound to return from her S-class mission soon.

"This is a combination attack of vanish brothers. Finishing move: destruction of Heaven and Earth."

"There is no one that can survive …" Huh, now that was an opening if he ever heard one. He stood up and with a calm voice and relaxed expression on his face said,

"What were you saying about surviving that attack?"

"No way," they screamed holding on to each other.

"I'll blow you away with this." Time for him to end this. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" And Natsu expelled a large torrent of fire …

… Only to hear the hair guy yell, "Here comes the fire magic." And the plait guy to say that it is over. Natsu agreed with this assessment, he was over and down with these two guys.

"Flame cooking," the plait guy said, and the pan started to absorb his flames; yeh, Natsu did know that the pan was capable of that. When he fire punched it before it did the same thing.

"Suck up all the flames." Aye, aye plait guy, Natsu thought, I know. "Transform it," that he didn't know, but thanks for telling me, Natsu thought, a bit bored with the both of them. As he watched, the plait guy gave him a wide smug grin when he flipped positions. "And spit it back!"

Thanks for the warning and the meal, Natsu thought, now very done with the Vanish Brothers as a huge beam of transformed fire barred towards him.

"It's Fairy barbecue."

No it's not.

"Good bye."

Yes it is. He ate all the fire so that it no longer obscured his vision of the two, very shocked and terrified, brothers of vanish. Who were screaming that they didn't believe this, well they should because …

"Now that I have eaten, I'm all revved up," he said, an obvious amusement lacing his voice. "Didn't ya hear me?" He slammed his fists together lighting them up, then he crouched while ribbons of flame circled upwards all around him. Then he jumped toward them slashing both of his arms like a dragon would with its wings.

"Wing slash of the Fire Dragon."

The resulting explosion blew up and scorched the entire room, and the pressure broke every window in the house. Surveying the damage, Natsu reached behind his head.

"Crap I think I overdid it."

The smoking bodies of the Vanish Brothers were still, well smoking but they were still alive since they talked. Well big hair guy was calling for his mama. And plait guy was asking what kind of mage he, Natsu, was, not that he would answer that. The fight was for all intents and purposes over and done with.

Buffy meanwhile was running down the corridor, rummaging through her backpack.

"Buffy," Happy was flying besides her. "You are falling behind. Are you tired?" he asked worriedly. Buffy almost smiled at the blue cat's concern.

"No, not tired," she answered without ceasing to search for …"Aha, found it." She smiled pulling out a communication Lacrima. "Come on Lahar pick up the call. Pick up the call…"

"Buffy, what…"

"Finally," she interrupted her lawman friend. "Look, I am in the middle of making the man who kidnapped, starved, and held prisoner a famous author confess, so I need for you to stay on the line … or appoint someone else."

Lahar adjusted his glasses, and then he replied, "No I'm all right. I'll stand by. Where are you now?"

"Shirotsume town, Duke Everlue mansion"

"You really should just join a guild, if you don't want to join a magic council. It would cut down my worry for you scientifically."

"Aye, she is trouble," Happy interrupted, rude cat.

"No comments from the peanut gallery," she said.

"Who's that? That is not one of those two cats."

"No, this is Happy; he is from the mage guild we joined recently."

"Aye, I'm Happy of Fairy Tail."

"What's with that expression, Lahar? Fairy Tail has a dragon slayer, so it's a bonus for Jack. The only other guild with a Dragon mage is Phantom, and I am so not joining them."

"Of course not. Never mind that now."

"I'm putting Lacrima back in my backpack, stay tuned," she said, stuffing Lacrima back in her backpack and opening the door to find her and Happy … in the sewer.

Why does she always end up in sewers? Fortunately she didn't have to wait long as bursting through the brick wall, oh that did wonders for stability of this house, was the Duke himself.

"What is the secret?" he demanded. "Tell me the secret of my book!"

"What makes you think I'll tell you, ugly?"

"I'm not ugly; you're ugly, wench!"

"Wow, what a comeback," Buffy said tutting him. But he ignored her completely focusing on the questions that he had.

"So what is it? A treasure map? A spot to hide values? What kind of secret those this book hold? Tell me!"

"You know demands will not get you anything. Try with please sometimes, will you? You really are an enemy of culture"

"An enemy of culture? A sophisticated, cultured individual such as me, myself, and I?"

"Anyone who has the collection of statues and toilets shaped after himself, even in gold, is not sophisticated, and those freakish maids …"

"There is nothing to mock my beautiful blond maids…" he started raging, making Buffy and Happy exchange looks of, well something.

"None of them are blond in the first place."

"Aye, perhaps he is colour blind."

"Or just blind."

"Aye."

"This girly doesn't get her situation," Everlue mused, and then he started the horror of horrors, a monologue, "I got Kemu Zaelon himself to write that book for me. Therefore any secret written on those pages is mine!" he yelled then dived to the ground.

"Earth magic!"

"So Everlue is a mage?"

"That is not what's worrying me," Buffy said while jumping away from where Everlue busted out of the ground attempting to grab her. Then he dived into the ground again.

"Then what is, Buffy?"

"Cave in. He really should consider that we are below his mansion."

"Aye."

And Everlue busted out of the ground, missing Buffy again. "It is all written here in this book." Not that she read it, Owl sent her a message through her key directly to Buffy, and now Buffy was using the information gained to make sure that Lahar will have enough on Everlue to throw him in jail for a long, long time.

"A horrible adventure story with, you Everlue, as a main character," and that was the reason why Buffy was glad not to read this herself.

"What's with that?" asked Happy, while Everlue tugged at his moustache.

"It is wonderful that I'm the main character. But the story is crap!" Then he dived again, this time he was digging through the stone on the ceiling. That's it! As soon as Everlue says what is needed, she is grabbing Happy and high-tailing it out of there. She will not be here when the whole thing caves in.

"For Kemu Zelon to have written such rubbish," he was saying, and wow, Buffy thought, it is good that bad guys like to talk about their plans so much, since he was signaling his position very clearly, even if she didn't have a bit sharper senses than a normal girl.

"It's a disgrace!" and he was, predictably, lunging at her from her right. Naturally she dodged him with little effort. And he used the momentum to cling to the ceiling and drill into it again. His inelegance is a disgrace or not having ability to think ahead is; Buffy could not decide.

"You forced him to write it!" she yelled and then added, "Just how much more conceited can you get!" Please don't answer that, I really don't care, she thought.

"Conceited?" He answered it, damn it. "I'm a great man." Yeah, yeah sureeeeeee! Keep talking, or better yet, tell me all about that kidnapping you are guilty of.

"It is an honour for someone to labour to write my book." Now rock and brick were falling from the ceiling. She better hurry!

"You blackmailed him to write it in the first place, you idiot!"

"Blackmail, what of it! And I'm a smart man!"

"A smart man usually thinks ahead and does not drill holes in buildings' foundations!" Buffy yelled dodging brick now and not Everlue's attacks.

"That's unimportant. I'll just build new ones. It was Zelon's own fault for refusing me in the first place." They were getting somewhere and it was about time.

"What do you mean?" she asked; come on you whack a mole, as soon as you tell me I'm bringing you down. And now said mole actually swam through the grounds.

"I told him to write me a book with me as the main character. The idiot refused. So I told him: 'Write the book or I'll revoke the citizenship for your entire family.'"

Happy gasped. "If you'd do that, they wouldn't be able to join the merchant or craftsman's guilds." Then Happy turned to Buffy. "Is the Duke really that powerful?"

"I told you I am a great man," he yelled then burst out from the floors ripping apart more brick and stone. "And in the end he wrote it! But I was annoyed at his initial refusal, so I made him write the book in prison."

Then Everlue pitched his voice a bit lower. " _'I'm a famous author'_ he said," Everlue mocked in his normal voice. "But I broke that prideful and haughty attitude of his."

"By putting him in solitary confinement for three years you mean," Buffy stated clearly.

Happy flew to her and asked, "Three years?"

"Perhaps he finally realized how great a man I am."

"Nope! He was fighting you; if he didn't write the book; his family would starve and die. But he couldn't allow himself as a famous book author to write a book with you as the main character."

"How do you know these things you pest?"

Really, he thinks that now? "It is written in this book," she answered.

"Huh, I read that book as well, and Kamu Zelon never appears in it."

"True, if you read the book the normal way," she drawled with smug smirk tugging at her lips; she had enough now or rather Lahar did. She could hear orders for Rune Knights to assemble and head to Everlue's.

"But you should pay attention to other people more, since Zelon was a mage himself. He casted a spell on this book and locked a secret to be revealed to the public in it!"

"How rude!"

"It's so over for you, Everlue," Buffy said pulling Scorpio's key out.

"Huh a Celestial spirit Mage."

"Gate of the Scorpion I open thee! Scorpio!"

"We are, Buffy."

"Blast him Scorpio as much sand as you can. Possibly enforce the tunnels with it just in case."

"Gate of the maiden I open thee! Virgo!" Everlue yelled through the sand storm. Buffy allowed herself a congrats of suspecting of that pink gorilla maid actually being Virgo.

"It's the same kind of magic as Buffy!" Happy yelled. Buffy quickly grabbed the blue cat, as to not be blown away by the sandstorm Scorpio was generating all around them. Then she pulled out a silver key. "Open the gate of the wolf: Lupus. You know what to do."

Wolf nodded then vanished unnoticed by either Everlue or Virgo, who appeared saying, "You rang master."

"Virgo, go and get that book!" Everlue commanded pointing at Buffy. But Buffy was staring, first in total surprise that slowly was morphing into growing amusement. Virgo, apparently had a stowaway clinging on her back with one hand.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled.

"Why is he with Virgo?" Everlue asked, and then crumbled to the floor unconscious, courtesy of Buffy hitting his temple with the hilt of her Corde des étoiles. Then she turned to Natsu and Virgo who was bearing down on them to do what her master commanded.

"Natsu take her down now!" Buffy yelled dodging the celestial spirit.

"Got it," Natsu released Virgo's shirt and …

"I'll blow you away! Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

 _To be continued._

AN. Poor Wolf this is second time, first it was against Angel that he didn't get to fight, just watch from his hiding space. But Buffy likes to have a hidden advantage, even if she didn't need it.


	9. Dear Kaby

**Disclaimer** : Parts that are recognizable are taken, some are a bit altered to fit, Fairy Tail episodes: 2 and 5

* * *

Chapter 8: **Dear Kaby**

The ensuing roar of Natsu's fire blew through the sewer, vaporizing the sewer water, and blew apart the sand and downed the celestial spirit.

Luckily it didn't blow through the sand that supported the mansion from collapsing. Buffy was thanking the stars above for small miracles that the sand was able to fill the holes that Duke drilled through the walls and foundation stone with his Earth magic.

"We will take it from here," said a male voice behind them; they turned to see the white and blue uniforms of Rune Knights.

"We'll leave you to it then." So the mages of Fairy Tail went to their employer' house, where they handed over The Daybreak to the hands of his shocked son.

"What is the meaning of this?" that man asked, his wife standing quietly behind him placing a supportive hand on his shoulder. "I'm quite sure that I requested you to destroy this book."

Buffy shrugged her shoulders then sat on the sofa. "Destroying the book is simple and you should look at your father's book before deciding."

"I can't bring myself to read it. My father said that it's trash." Mr. Kaby was staring at the book; his hands that held onto golden covers were shaking.

"Is that why you wanted to burn it?" Natsu asked, then he was across the room in the blink of an eye, pinning Mr. Kaby to the wall. "Because it was dumb. Isn't that going too far, man? Your dad wrote that book."

"Natsu calm down please." Buffy pulled Natsu away. "Mr. Kaby, your father did say that The Daybreak is trash, and he was right, it is. However that is not the true title of this book."

When last words died out, the book glowed and floated to the ceiling, and then letters started to rearrange themselves in spirals. Letters jumped out of the book even, and spiralled like sequences of DNA throughout the entire room. After a couple of minutes, the letters were sucked back into the golden book, which levitated back to Mr. Kaby's hands. With their true title proudly displayed: Dear Kaby.

Buffy smiled at the man, who was now on his knees clutching the book to his chest and crying.

"That is the true book that Kemu Zelon left to you," she said.

"Father, thank you," Kaby whispered into the book, but all the people in the room heard those words. "I cannot let this book be burned."

Natsu then turned around, hands at the back of the head. "Then I guess we don't need that reward money. After all, the entire request was to burn that book."

"Aye," Happy yelled. Buffy sighed, well not that she was tight on funds, and she still had some saved. But that meant she'll need to do a job soon after returning to Magnolia.

 ***** En route to Magnolia town*****

"Pity that train track is broken," muttered Buffy while walking beside Natsu and Happy; the cat didn't walk; he was riding on Natsu's shoulder.

"So what we'll get back a bit slower," Natsu said back.

"Aye," Happy piped in. Like he could talk, he was being carried. Not that Buffy wasn't accustomed to walking, but she was walking in black heels, still dressed in her maid outfit.

What?

She hadn't had time to get different clothes on. Ok, she kinda liked the outfit, it went nice with her colouring, though she wouldn't mind the white to be red; it would have been a prettier dress.

"Well since we didn't get paid, because Natsu was right, we hadn't completed the job, we'll have to take another job," she said, tugging the black ribbon and a cute maid cap off her head. But Natsu's next words surprised her in mid tug.

"We wouldn't have been paid; he didn't have any money."

"Who, our employer?"

"Yup, the house didn't smell the same."

"What are you a sniffer dog?"

"Nah, dragon."

"Back to a job, when you picked this one, did you see any more jobs, Natsu?"

"Sure, there were a couple of wanted posters, a monster hunt – apparently there are flaming spiders terrorizing a village." He smiled. "I like that one."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Of course you do, so where is this spider problem?"

"Edelweiss village. So we'll take it?"

"Sure, why not."

 *****Magnolia*****

The rest of the way back was uneventful. And the entrance back in the guild hall was quiet for Natsu's standards. They started to look at the job board and ripped off the job request for 'Vanquishing flaming spiders in Edelweiss village.'

"Hasn't my dad come back yet?" a small boy, younger than Jack, was asking Makarov.

"You are getting annoying Romeo," Makarov answered. Buffy winced at that; it was harsh, and the kid was just worried about his dad. "If you are the son of a mage, then believe in him and wait patiently at home!"

But, Buffy thought, what if something happened, an accident, anything like that could happen, or Romeo's dad could be delayed by something trivial, like bad weather.

"But he said he'd be back in three days, and he hasn't come back in a week!" Romeo said distress clear in his voice. OK, Buffy thought, that does it; she turned but then stopped when she caught Natsu's intense look at the scene developing between Romeo and Makarov.

"That was job on Mt. Hakobe if I recall," Makarov mused.

That set up a yelling fit from Romeo. "That's not so far away, go out and look for him!"

"Your old man is a mage!" yelled Makarov back. "And there ain't a mage in this guild that can't take care of him or herself! Go home and drink some milk, or somthin'!"

That was … and considering that Romeo falcon punched Makarov in the face, began crying and then ran out screaming at the top of his lungs that 'Master is a jerk.' Well Makarov had it coming, in Buffy's opinion.

And then there was a crash, since Natsu just punched and broke the request board and walked out, followed by Happy. "I take it I'll need a parka or something, huh Natsu?" Buffy muttered and then turned to the broken board.

Buffy quickly scanned the now broken Request board, and her eyes lit up when she saw … a request form for gathering Hakobe Ice. Ripping it down she turned to Mira.

"We'll take those two jobs. After all Hakobe mountain and Edelweiss village are close together. And neither is too time sensitive." Then, after Mira stamped both missions as being taken, Buffy took the posters and ran to catch up with Natsu and Happy.

There was a quick switch of clothes, for Buffy that is; she didn't have this nifty resilience to cold that Natsu seemed to have, since he was trudging through snow in sandals. While she wore a fur lined parka, glows, and snowshoes.

She used Telescope to track the Snow Vulcans, since Natsu figured that was probably where Macao was. So now they were on the way to where one lone Vulcan seemed to live, since Natsu decided to ask it for Macao's whereabouts.

"So where do you think..." Buffy started to ask only to be picked up by a large furry white monkey.

"Found a woman!" it crowed. Well one, they seemed to have found the Vulcan. And two, he was a perv, well she had a cure for all species of perverts. Using her free legs she rotated herself so that she was able to kick the Vulcan's face with both of them, freeing herself in the process. And before Ape Mcpervert was able to come to his senses, Natsu punched him so hard that it made a dent in the snow covered rock….

"Err, Natsu," Buffy said watching the smoking fur ball, which was concussed, "weren't you going to ask it where Macao is?"

"I forgot?" come the sheepish answer from the walking fire hazard. But before Buffy could comment on this answer, the Vulcan shimmered and with a burst of magic that made Buffy, Natsu, and Happy cover their eyes…transformed into a tall man … "Macao!" yelled Happy.

"That's Romeo's dad?" Buffy asked, her hands already lit up with healing flames and she stepped beside the now bruised covered man to start the healing.

Happy hummed. "That Vulcan must have done a Take Over."

"Huh, Vulcans can do Take Over?" Buffy asked, now that was new.

"Aye, Vulcans are monsters that live by stealing human bodies and taking them over."

"That is more like possession, sort of," Buffy muttered running her hands over Macao's wounds. "And it looks like he put up some serious fight before Vulcan took him over."

Natsu leaned over the laying man. "Macao!" he yelled, "don't you die on me!"

"He is not dying any time soon, Natsu," Buffy grumbled, "his wounds are treatable, and besides, with my healing his recovery will be faster."

"Romeo is waiting for you, oi wake up!"

Macao apparently heard Natsu since he did open his eyes. "Natsu …" Macao whispered, "I'm pitiful, and I defeated nineteen of them …" he said, a forlorn note to his voice. Buffy twitched in slight irritation at the tone; there was nothing pitiful in defeating nineteen of those monkeys.

"But I got taken over by twentieth," he finished. "I cannot show my face to Romeo like that … oww." The last was because of the flick to his forehead that had a bit of slayer power behind it, so yes Buffy knew that it was slightly more painful than a normal person could take, but this was a mage.

"None of that," she said to Macao, who was nursing his forehead where she hit him.

"Besides, you did great defeating that many on your own," Natsu said, and then he gave Macao a helping hand to stand up. "Come on, let's get you home. Romeo is waiting for you."

"Ahh, Natsu?" Buffy said, trading a glance with Happy. The cat just shrugged his shoulders.

"What?" Natsu asked, wondering what got to his two partners, while Macao stretched, testing his muscles and finding, that yes, he was free of pain and bruises.

Buffy sighed in resigned frustration; they after all, made plans, before exiting the carriage that drove them to Mt. Hakobe. First save Macao and use Buffy's celestial spirit to get the man down the mountain, then go gather Ice in the silver caves, then get Macao to the guild along with Hakobe Ice, where Mira will make sure that the Ice will get to the contractor, which was the Hospital of Magnolia. And then their team of three will go in the other direction to Edelweiss village where they'll deal with the flaming spiders.

"You do know we have two jobs lined up," she said to the pink haired dragon mage.

"Ohh, yeah, I forgot."

Buffy blinked at him; they spent the entire drive here discussion this and he forgot. "Wow, your memory is like Swiss cheese."

"Aye, Natsu forgets stuff all the time," Happy said smiling. Which made Natsu grumble. "Shut up, Happy."

But Happy was on a roll now. "Ne, ne Buffy, did you know? Natsu once forgot me at the river bank."

"Did. Not."

"Aye you did."

"Not."

"Did."

Buffy, ignoring the bickering duo, turned to Macao, "Hello I'm a new guild member."

"Well, hello Miss…"he drawled holding her hand. OMG, Buffy thought, really. The guy was just possessed by a pervert monkey…only to reveal that he was a big flirt himself, possibly a pervert too, she thought with resignation when she saw that Macao's eyes flickered up and down her, focusing a bit on her chest area. Typical, now while she did not have the bust size of Mira, she was not flat chested, and yes, she knew when she was ogled.

"Buffy," she introduced herself. "Buffy Summers."

"Miss Buffy." Macao smiled and Buffy really wanted to hit him unconscious then summon Sail to cart the pervert down the mountain, tied up like a pretzel. Apparently the man and the monkey were equally perverted.

Her musings were interrupted by Natsu's voice yelling, "Oi Macao!"

Said man turned away from Buffy, facing his guild mate he knew since childhood. "What is it Natsu?"

"Get on the transport and save perving for Mira at the bar will ya!"

"What transport?" Macao asked looking puzzled. Knowing an opening and veiled backhand order when she heard it, Buffy pulled out silver key from her key leather bag.

"Open the gate of The Sail: Velorum!"

Natsu motioned to the boat that appeared. "That transport, now get in old man. We have a job here on Mt. Hakobe."

Buffy leaned over to the flying cat. "Happy," she mock whispered.

"What?"

"For somebody who forgot that we even had a job here. Natsu sure is bossy about it."

"Aye."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Buffy and Happy coursed in sync, grinning,

"That's what I thought."

Macao flew away on Velorum down Mt. Hakobe, where he would wait at the inn in the village that was at the foot of the mountain. While Buffy pulled out another silver key this time it was …

"Open the gate of all seeing Telescopii: Telescope." When the mechanical celestial spirit appeared at the wake of her words, she stepped to the peep hole. "Show me the way to the caves where Hakobe special Ice is?"

 *****hours later in the cave*****

"Well that could have been better," Buffy said, while Natsu lit his hand on fire to provide light for the three of them.

They were trapped in the cave with some sort of ice/rock monster wanting to eat them. Good point of this whole thing, they managed to cut the ice with a pen off all things, a special pen because Hakobe Ice could only be cut with this tool, but still it was a pen. And they cut more than what was required, after all this ice didn't melt and perhaps Fairy Tail medic Polyusca will need it.

"I'll blow it away!" Natsu said and jumped at the monster yet again, only to no effect. Both he and Buffy had their magical reserves depleted.

"Natsu, Happy! Get over here!" Buffy called out, when they ran to her, the monster hot on Natsu's heels. She grabbed Natsu's hand and then with the other, Happy. And then she switched all three of them to her father's house.

In Los Angeles.

 _***To be continued***_

And here the LA Arc starts, LA arc is more of a filler Arc (it has maybe 2/3 short chapters), a bit a slice of life, after LA Arc however Pylea Arc starts at Chapter 13.

Yes cannon went bye, bye! I still didn't completely blow canon out of the water. _Yet_.


	10. Chapter 9: Dragon Slayer in LA

Chapter 9: **Dragon Slayer in LA**

* * *

Natsu looked around at vast white marble hall. "Is this your world?"

"No this is…" Buffy started, when a male voice greeted them.

"Welcome!"

"Hi Ankhseram, did you re-route my jump or did I do this by accident? If so I'm so sorry … I didn't mean…" Buffy started to babble.

"Nothing of the sort, Buffy, and even if you would jump here first, it would bring no harm to anyone," Ankhseram hurried to explain to the frantic girl. "I did bring you here because I wanted to meet Natsu in person."

"Me, why?" Natsu asked, and then the onyx eyes narrowed. "And who are you old man with no eyes?"

"I am the God of life and death, Ankhseram. And all right, I am old and I have a void for eyes," he groused. "And you Natsu are a bratty dragon slayer." Then said god shrugged. "As for why I wanted to meet with you … sometime in the future I will owe you an explanation, to your older brother as well, but mostly you."

"What brother?"

"You don't remember your life before Igneel, do you?"

Natsu shook his head, confirming the negative. Ankhseram nodded, "I thought so, you were after all the child, merely three years of age, when Igneel took you in, and your older brother, due to his curse, hadn't been around much, for your protection."

"Curse?"

"It's a long and complicated story."

"Can you make it short?" Natsu asked, and then added, "And less complicated."

"Aye," Happy piped in, and then settled quietly in Buffy's arms after she shushed him.

"Unfortunately, no," Ankhseram sighed. "But I can tell you this, if not for some unfortunate events, you would have grown up with your parents, who loved you and your older brother, and yes, you would have met Igneel as well. But you'd never have joined Fairy Tail."

"Is that all?" Natsu asked.

Ankhseram nodded, "For now yes."

"I don't know my parents or this brother," he started to say, and then he looked directly at the void eyes of Ankhseram. "I don't know either if I should miss someone I don't even remember, however Fairy Tail is my home and that is worth a lot."

"Good answer." Ankhseram nodded. "Then I also tell you this: Igneel is always close to you and he misses you. However you are unable to see him."

Then he raised his hand to prevent questions. "You will see your dragon father again, Natsu Dragneel, I can guarantee it, but you won't find him, he'll find you."

Natsu squinted at the god that just told him almost nothing, and then he nodded. "Then that is knowledge enough." And it was, he had more information on Igneel then he had when he started searching on the day his father disappeared.

"Then off you go the three of you. You can stay for couple of days in LA. I'm going to switch the passage of time; one day in LA is an hour in Earthland."

 *****Los Angeles*****

Buffy squeaked in surprise when she tumbled out of Ankhseram's created portal; he was never gentle in his 'gating' her to any of the worlds. She barely shifted her weight as to not crush Happy by accident.

Natsu groaned when he tried to sit up, operative word tried. What that old man with void eyes did … he really hoped that when they do return, that Buffy's jumps between worlds weren't like that.

"They're not," Buffy said.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"No, but it's one of the questions I had when I first jumped, without Ankhseram interfering, or intercepting the jump. The landings are much easier."

"That's good to know."

"Aye!" Happy agreed, but was quickly tugged down by Natsu.

"Happy, stay close and pretend to be just a cat, not a talking or flying one, all right?"

"Aye, but why?"

"Because …" Natsu started to explain only for Buffy to tap his shoulder.

"I'll explain, okay Natsu?" At the dragon mage's nod, she turned to Happy. "It is bad if people here heard you talk or see you fly, because most do not believe in magic and might do something bad to you. Or those that do, well, depends if they are good people or bad. So it's better if you'd just pretend to be an ordinary non flying non talking cat. That happens to be blue."

"But it be boring, you guys will go out and …"

"And you will wait in the house with canned tuna and other fish, while watching Pokémon which is Samantha's favorite show."

Happy smiled then jumped a little. "Aye!"

"Come on; let's get you two to the house," she said tugging Natsu on the arm to get him moving from the side alley where they landed to the busy main street, with cars and pedestrians hurrying up and down the pavement, only to be pulled back into the side alley, by a now green in the face Natsu.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" He didn't answer; he just clamped his hand over his nose and mouth. "Natsu?"

"Fine, but how can you breath this?" Dragon's lungs can breathe this crap, Natsu thought, but he was a tad worried about Buffy, even if she was used to it, and Happy.

"Huh? Oh, the exhaust from cars … em I'm used to it?" He gave a grunt, and waved his hand in front his face to breathe past… what did Buffy call it 'exhaust from cars.' Those were cars and they weren't powered by magic?

Natsu let Buffy pull him along, since he was too busy gawking, Happy as well, at the sights. Of course when a plane went overhead, they jumped. It was not that they were unfamiliar with flying crafts, but the machines in Earthland were not this noisy. The expression on his face however went from slightly startled to pouty, when he felt, more then heard, Buffy hold in her laughter. Luckily for them they came to the destination without any more incidents.

"Who'd thought," Buffy said, when she made room for Natsu to slip into the house. "That the great Natsu Dragneel is so jumpy at the sight of planes."

He acutely growled at her, making her even more amused, even if she just knew that there was probably a prank planned for her in the near future. And when she heard another type of growl, she sighed, looks like she'll have to make a dent in her dad's money, money that her dad made available to her.

"Come on, you and Happy sit down in the living room, and I'll order us some pizza."

"What's pizza?"

"Food," and with that she turned around to phone in the order for twenty large pizzas with all the toppings, then noticing a flashing red light at the answering machine, she pressed play.

"Hey Princess," came her father's voice from the machine, "I'll be back on Friday, then we'll go buy a car. Congratulations on you passing the exams." Then there was a beep signaling the end of the message. Sighing she started to dial for the Pizza Hut place to order food that will tie down the dragon's appetite.

Hearing a yelp from the living room she went there and found Natsu glaring at the air conditioner. "Sorry Natsu," Happy wailed from the behind the sofa, and were those cat scratch marks on the wood? Yes they were, she'll need to figure out how to make sure that Happy won't destroy her dad's furniture while they are here.

"That's the air conditioner, Natsu," she said instead then picked up the remote controller from the coffee table. "See, you regulate temperature with this."

Then she stared at him for a moment, "before we go anywhere we better visit the mall, since you'll need a bit more appropriate shirt, which covers you a bit more; right now you look like Aladdin."

"And what's wrong with how I dress, I look cool in this."

"Oh wow, didn't know you were a fashionista."

"Aye, Natsu is fussy with his clothes, has to have matching colors with his scarf," Happy said. Buffy thought back, for the short time she has known them, Natsu hadn't been without a white scaled scarf; he even slept with the thing.

"Huh, yes, I haven't seen you without this scarf at all. So what's the story, is it important to you?" she asked, watching Natsu wrap his fingers in the scarf.

"Igneel gave it to me."

"Well in that case, we'll make sure that whatever clothes we get; they'll match your scarf, deal?"

"It's a deal," Natsu said, and then he sobered up. "So that was your dad, huh?" At Buffy's startled look, he shrugged. "I heard his message from- what is it? A communication lacrima? …"

"Answering machine?"

"Yes, that. So what is the story?"

"Ahh, dad's away … a lot, or my portal jumping back would be far more frequent," Buffy said looking away, then back to Natsu and Happy, "Dad doesn't know about all this and since my first attempt at telling my parents about magic and demons and vampires didn't go so well..." she shrugged, momentarily feeling the memory of that day resurface.

"Buffy," Happy said placing his paws on Buffy's leg. But Buffy just shook her head, "Sorry for the gloom and doom tune, but that was not the best time of my life."

"That's fine … hey food is here!" Natsu said perking up, and sniffing the air. "It smells nice …"

"Honestly Natsu, you have …" There was the ring of the doorbell and Buffy laughed standing up and going to the door. "Good nose," she finished smiling; the painful flash of a memory in an institution that her parents put her into was at the back of her mind.

'We'll have a conversation about that, hatchling,' came Phe's voice from the depths of her mind. Buffy tensed at that for a fleeting second, then relaxed. She did not want to visit those memories again, but to get pass them, heal from them, she'll have to have that conversation with Phe.

While on the outside Natsu and Happy gave their commentaries in response to Buffy's comment about how sharp Natsu's nose was.

"Yup." Natsu nodded, grinning in anticipation of food. Buffy's strange mood was momentarily shelved to the back of the dragon slayer's mind … for now.

"Aye."

"Here it is. Pizza. Sit down at the table the two of you!" Buffy called out, bringing a stack of twenty flat boxes, which smelled awesome to Natsu, like bread and meat and tomato and some other delicious foodstuffs. He was visibly drooling when he sat down and grabbed half of the boxes.

"Happy," Buffy said beckoning the cat closer. "I know there is some canned fish in the kitchen; come with me to pick it out."

"Aye sir!" and the cat disappeared into the kitchen with Buffy. After the meal they were going shopping for clothes. That might prove interesting and then after shopping Buffy promised him the arcade and some other stuff, before they visit a genuine magic shop.

And Natsu could admit, he was interested in what kind of magic shop this world held, after that, well he had some questions for Buffy.

*** **LA mall** ***

"So welcome to best shopping centre in the world, the epicentre of fashion in Los Angeles, The Beverly Centre. It boasts major retailers such as Bloomingdale's, Macy's, Banana Republic, H&M, and Victoria's Secret, Express Men." Then Buffy turned to Natsu, "so which one do you want to hit first? And don't say food."

Natsu slumped. "Right, but we will get food later?"

"Yes, we will and along with fresh fish for Happy."

Natsu immediately straightened, "All right then, I'm all fired up."

"Just not literally, please." Her plea drawled a mischievous smile from Natsu. To distract her companion from any mischief he was planning, she pointed at the store. "Look, steel toed combat boots."

"Well, let's look at this then…"

In the end they got those boots for both of them, along with a couple of T-shirts with a red dragon printed on the front – these were claimed by Natsu almost immediately when he spotted them. Also generic jeans and cargo pants for Natsu, and that made Buffy almost laugh, that Natsu gotten for himself high collar leather duster that was a dark wine color with a black flame motif at the hem.

Natsu also helped pick out two articles of clothing for Buffy, a floral pencil sleeveless dress with enormous red poppy buds and in full bloom on the silver canvas and full embroidery of the shoulder in a red floral lace.

Then they hit a restaurant where Natsu ate most of it, and Buffy pretty much pushed her plate his way. Then they visited an arcade and bowling alley. Now that was interesting, since both teamed up against some college students and creamed them 21 to 1, whatever that meant. Natsu was not sure but he had fun, throwing that ball and wrecking those wooden figures. He managed to hit all of them every single time.

Heh. Awesome. More awesome that the stuffy assholes got what was coming to them – especially when they called him a loser fag, whatever that last thing meant, but by their sneering tone nothing good, and Buffy didn't even blink when the guys pants started to smoke and then they caught fire. She just gave him thumbs up and then asked him to accompany her to the legitimate magic store.

Now that sounded interesting, he could not wait to see what kind of magic Buffy's world held. They took a taxi, fortunately those flames Buffy fed him still held.

"Hmm 'Mystical Magicae' yep that is it," Buffy said when they came to the small store at the very back of the alley; it was walking distance from Buffy's dad's place they were staying at. Natsu could feel it though; there was something in that store. Something magical, different than he was used to, but there was magic.

*** **Mystical Magicae** ***

The chime of the bell alerted the female being of her customers. And for a change she sensed that they were different than her usual customer; she had warlocks, hedge wizards, the occasional occultist and techno-pagan, Wiccan, witch, sorcerer, warlock of any brand, and sometimes a watcher that dabbled in magic.

Sineya of the Shadow daughter walking in to her shop alone, without the men of shadow, that was rare. Rarer still was the feeling that mixed with the shadow; in this child there were forces at work, forces not native to the seed of magic that resided in this world.

Things were slowly changing, which meant that they would have to adapt or been swept away. And honestly she was tired for providing a cornerstone for the Powers that Be rule over this domain.

Her gaze drifted over to the young man that accompanied Sineya's own. His appearance in her shop was even more surprising and unexpected than seeing a Slayer in her shop. A magic user from another world, and now when she looked at the young woman, yes … she could see it now, whom is pulling the strings of change.

"Welcome to Mystical Magicae," she said stepping from the shadow to great her customers.

"Yo," said the young men, Sineya's daughter flickered her eyes over the shop at the same time as saying, "Hello."

"What can I help you with?" the female shopkeeper said, but before she could say anything a ball bursted with multicolored fire and from the fire a bird appeared, a phoenix. She hadn't seen the like in millenniums, ever since the second Time of Movement when the Ancients left this world to make room for the mortal races, and before the time of The Old Ones, whom later enslaved humanity and lost purchase in the world when The Ra-Tet Talismans, Excalibur, and its counterpart mʔ or more commonly known The Scythe were forged by Eldaars.

"Hello Ma'at," trilled the phoenix. "There are things we need. Will you and your fellow totems provide or will you perish when the Great Change comes?" the bird asked. The now named shopkeeper saw the daughter of Sineya and the otherworldly mage exchange startled and quizzical glances.

While Phe and Ma'at conversed in some strange lyrical language, Natsu, Happy who was smuggled out of the apartment in Natsu's backpack, and Buffy were on their own in the shop. The shop-keeper and the phoenix said that they could pick whatever calls to them.

"So did ya know about this?" Natsu asked while he watched the strange stuff that was packed on the shelves. Buffy shrugged.

"About the bird, her name is Phe, and she was with me for a while. And no I didn't know that woman Ma'at or whatever knows Phe. Phe didn't know either; she just said that we should go see this store. Because we could find something useful in here." Then Buffy exhaled. "Phe was surprised when she saw her." She tilted her head towards the beings that were arguing still, about something or other.

"So I can't tell you what all this means," she finished explaining.

"And your deal with old man?"

"Which old man?"

"Void eyes."

"Oh, Ankhseram, he contacted me with a preposition in helping him right the wrong, mostly what happened to your family and some general things."

"So you joined Fairy Tail because of a mission."

"Oh, the mission didn't state that you had to be my partner or best fried, which you did become so …" she trailed off looking at the shelf that contained various Athames of all shapes and size, made from steel, silver, bronze, or stone wood. Only to get another pat on her head, what's with Natsu and head-pats? Well he at least never messed up her hair.

"Aw, I like you to, weirdo," then his voice took a whiny tone and a pout found its place on his face, while his arm settled around Buffy's shoulders. "But I feel so used."

"W-what?" Buffy turned around so fast that she almost earned herself whiplash to look at Natsu's face, which was inches away, "used…but… what?"

"It's like _'Buffy married me for money and dumped me when she had enough_.'"

"Don't say that!" Buffy yelled, drawing the attention of the two beings at the other side of the store. Phe immediately started to laugh, while Happy sighed and shook his head at them.

"Youngsters these days are so forward."

"Knock it off, kitty cat," muttered Buffy, then she picked out the athame made from wood that turned into stone; it was long and had the appearance of a small rapier. Perfect for vampires.

"Better pick out another athame, for waving spells, daughter of Sineya." At Buffy's questioning look, she elaborated. "You'll need an athame that is untainted by darkness of the fallen ones, such as vampires, to work your Craft."

"But Buffy and witchiness does not mix, that is Willow…" she started to babble, drawing an amused look from the pink haired dragon slayer; she immediately glared at the guy, who infuriatingly grinned even wider. The poop-head.

Ma'at nodded. "That is true, but I'm not talking of magic that witches use. I'm talking of magic that you can use as a Daughter of Sineya and as a Celestial Spirit mage and as Phe's Hatchling."

Then Ma'at turned to the still snickering Dragon Slayer. "You also have the potential to learn the Craft, Dragon child." Natsu sobered and then after a couple of heartbeats of thought, he nodded. It honestly surprised Buffy, his decision to learn; how did Ma'at put it craft…or rather by the sound of it, Craft with a capital C. She wondered what the difference was between magic that Willow was starting to learn and the magic that she, Buffy, as a mage used, and the Craft.

Testing took place in the back room; they went in separately of course for Ma'at declared that they needed to know their own truth of their powers. And wasn't that a surprise for Buffy when Ma'at told her the result of her testing; she was, as far as the slayer part of her was concerned, a Slayer of 'Air' her predecessor being a Slayer of Water. That with the combination of her being a Celestial Spirit Mage and Phe's hatchling – Buffy still didn't know what that exactly meant – she was declared an Enchantress and a natural Pythoness- she didn't know what that last one meant so Ma'at told her that it is female soothsayer or conjurer of spirits.

That sounded … not so bad and it gave her a vague idea, but she could not grasp it; it was like the idea came at her in her sleep and she could not remember it awake.

While she was inside, Natsu was having a conversation with another of the beings that appeared, a little girl in red; Phe stayed with Natsu, stating that she hadn't had a conversation with Mesektet in eons.

When she came out, Natsu was wearing his grumpy look as he was holding books. At her questioning look he mumbled, "I don't like books."

"Tough, kid, suck it up," said the little girl in red snidely. "After all you have the raw powers of a warlock and a sorcerer combined." Then she glared at him. "I told you, I like trouble – not chaos."

Ma'at then gave Buffy her share of books, "In here it will explain what the different appellations mean in each category – there is some crossover so you need to check it with care."

"What do ya mean?" asked Natsu, titling his head. "And Mastehart, give me a bag or something, unless you wanna see chaos. I can be pretty chaotic, ya know."

"Cheeky brat," Mesektet grumbled, then stomped to the counter; Ma'at watched the other being go to pick up a bag for the youngster now that was really unexpected, for Mesektet was the most malevolent of Ra's totems on Earth.

 _To be continued ..._


	11. Chapter 10: Welcome home dad!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Welcome home dad**

* * *

The walk home was relatively quiet, both Natsu and Buffy were lost in thought at what they had seen. Buffy might make a joke about how Ma'at and Mesektet were copy infringing on Lord of the Rings – Galadriel and her Mirror, since they both showed them separately where they come from.

And so the subdued trio made it to the house.

"So…" Buffy started but then trailed off, not really knowing how to continue. "What a day huh?"

"Yeah." Natsu said, and then he shrugged. "I found out about the history of Dragon and Dragon slayers. Apparently in the past dragons didn't treat dragon slayers as their sons and daughters, but as soldiers, they started older than us as well; oh yeah, I also found out that I was the second oldest dragon slayer, being 10 years old, of five dragon children that were born 400 years ago, that traveled to the future with the Eclipse gate. Didn't find out anything about my biological parents, only that they were both dragon slayers that fought in the Dragon war, or find any information on my brother." Natsu then dropped down heavily on the sofa. "Mesektet didn't want to ruin anything Ankhseram might have panned to tell me. So...what did ya find out?" He leaned back watching his partner leaning on the wall, clutching her bag of books that Ma'at had given her.

"Me?" Buffy's green eyes were slightly out of focus; Natsu noticed. Whatever she had found out confused her.

"Huh, that apparently I have two half brothers and a half sister in another world," Buffy said, then walked to the sofa and sat beside Natsu; Happy meanwhile sat on her lap, where Buffy started to absent minded scratch him behind his ears.

"And it's not Earthland or Earth, it is a completely different dimension. It is also divided by a cataclysm; they call it Broken Sky - to the Dominions, a world where there is a single continent, with sunny weather and there are rocky plains to the north, arid deserts in the south, green steppes in the east, wind-swept craggy grasslands to the west and a fertile central mass. It is surrounded by a massive sea which sailors are unable to cross due to huge monsters destroying any ships that come near the world's vast, uncharted ocean, referred to as Deepwater. And then there is the 'splinter' world Kirin Taq…"

"That sounds kinda cool – sea monsters huh." Natsu smiled at the thought; yep he'd like to take on one of those monsters. Buffy grinned, knowing where the slayer's mind went.

"You would find that cool huh? Well it gets cooler, their riding animals are … wyverns."

"Really."

"Neh, Natsu," Happy pouted, "You are not thinking of replacing me." Happy's big eyes started to water. "You meaniiiieeeeeeee!" and with that wail he flew upstairs.

"Happy!" Natsu called after him but the upset flying feline gave no response. Buffy shook her head in expiration at Happy's behavior, sometimes she wondered how in the worlds she was still sane hanging around those two … for a week; it's only been week? She can not believe this; it felt like she'd known Natsu and Happy for years.

"You better go to the furball, before Happy thinks himself into a bigger mess," she said instead, getting a snort from Natsu. But he still stood up to go after Happy.

"That might be a good idea."

"Yeah," Buffy murmured as she watched Natsu climb the stairs to console the upset Exceed. Then she stood up and went to the kitchen pantry for some canned fish, after using the can opener she tipped the continents on the plate and then turned to bring the plate to Happy. At the doorway she hesitated, knowing how ravenous Natsu was as well, so she decided that she'll make a late supper for both of them and they would eat together with Happy in her room while watching videos, before going to sleep.

When Buffy opened the doors to her room, balancing two plates, one full of the omelet she made and the smaller plate filled with fish for Happy. The two males were already on good terms…

"Happy what did I tell you about scratching the furniture?" she growled at the feline, who backed away from the wooden closet, that he'd been scratching away at, fearfully.

"Ugh, Natsu save me; Buffy is being mean to me!" and with that he hid behind Natsu.

Natsu meanwhile shifted so that there were no signs of Happy. "See, Buffy? Happy is not doing anything, so just calm down."

"Sure I will; I'll also eat this fish with the omelets that I made for us …" Buffy trailed off when a huge ball of blue fur collided with her, sobbing and hugging her.

"Ahh, you said don't scratch it; I'm sorry Buffy; I am so sorry, won't do it again I promise!"

"Fine, here is your fish, so let's eat our dinner," Buffy said, handing Happy his plate. "But as of tomorrow we will go to the pet store to get you a scratching post."

Happy gave her a glare at those words. "I'm not a pet," he said seriously.

"No you are not, you are Natsu's and I's partner and fellow member of the guild. However you are also a cat that needs a scratching post. Think about it," she said turning toward the blue feline who was visibly thinking over her words, "When I need to fix my nails I go get a nail file to do it. A scratching post is the cat version of a nail file."

Happy then smiled and said, "Aye," and then got back to eating his fish. Buffy meanwhile gave Natsu his omelet, which he took it and then leaned back and accepted his plate piled up with six omelets with bacon and cheese. Buffy sat beside him on her bed with her own plate.

"Yeah," she said. "I still owe you an explanation that ..."

"Nah, I can wait for what Ankhseram has to tell me, unless you think I really, really need to know … is it life or death for someone if you don't tell me?"

"No, if it was, you'd already know everything."

"Then that is enough for me."

"Okay." Buffy nodded. "Oh this is stupid!" she exclaimed "Let's watch a movie or something."

"Aye!" came a chorus from both Natsu and Happy. "So what are we gonna watch, Buffy?"

"I was thinking something funny …"

"Let's watch something with dragons!"

"Let's watch something with fish!"

In the end they managed to watch _Dragonheart_ for Natsu and his dragon obsession; they watched _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_ for Buffy's something funny and the _Little Mermaid_ for Happy's fish obsession. And then they started to watch _Star Wars – A New Hope_ , but both Buffy and Happy fell asleep. Leaving Natsu to watch _Empire Strikes Back_ and _Return of the Jedi_ films alone.

 *****LA night***  
**

During the night Buffy woke up hearing a light snore; blinking her sleepy eyes open, the first thing she saw in the moonlight was that the TV screen was off, the second she was sleeping in her clothes, indicating that she fell asleep in the middle of the movie, the third her bed was crowded.

Not an unknown occurrence since both Samantha and Jack had a habit to cuddle up, either with each other or with her and Samuel. There was a time when they travelled and stayed in various inns Buffy often went to bed alone only to wake in the middle of the night with Jack, Samuel and Samantha in her bed.

It appeared that that was also Natsu's and Happy's habit, since she could see the white of the scarf and pink spikes on her pillows; oh well; she was comfy so she won't complain and now she could satisfy her curiosity, which she hadn't had the opportunity yet. So she patted Natsu's spikes and with much surprise figured out that they were soft … great, she thought now she'll have hair envy. She wiggled herself back in the position to fall back asleep.

 *****still night - time***  
**

Natsu was woken by a sound of a floorboard squeaking. Quietly disengaging himself from the hold of both Happy and Buffy who were sound asleep, he crept to the door.

It looks like they had an intruder. He'll take care of that … and so he did; Natsu rendered the creeping man unconscious and tied him to the chair, gagging him so that there won't be any more noise from the intruder till morning, when Buffy would call the Rune Knights.

Before he returned to his night's rest, he locked the doors that the intruder unlocked, and Natsu drew a moustache and glasses on both Happy's and Buffy's sleeping faces before going back to sleep.

 *****morning*****

The morning was greeted with Buffy's grumbles, while she used mascara remover to remove the drawings on her face, and while Natsu was leaning on bathroom's door frame, watching her with a mischievous grin.

"What do you mean intruder?" she asked; Buffy really didn't feel like bitching at Natsu, no matter how deserving this stunt was of bitchy Buffy, but priorities.

Natsu shrugged. "An intruder broke into the house, I've tied him up. Because it was late, and you were asleep."

"That didn't stop you drawing on my face," growled Buffy and predictably Natsu's grin became full blown, while she rubbed the cotton pad furiously over one stubborn black line, which did not want to be erased. She will get revenge for this; this is not how she wanted to spend this morning.

At that, Happy walked under Natsu's feet rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Aye, Natsu you should wake me up, I'd help you." Buffy grinned at smudges that turned Happy into the blue and black panda eyed cat.

"Did you look in the mirror, Happy?" she purred, grinning at the cat.

Happy meanwhile had a strange foreboding feeling. So he activated his wings and flew up to the mirror. "What you mean?" he asked Buffy, and then Buffy made space for him to actually look at his reflection. "…whaaa Natsu that's mean!"

Natsu couldn't help it any more, he doubled over and clutched at his stomach because he was laughing so hard. "Kyhahahah!"

"Hey Happy," Buffy said quietly, just to be sure, she ran water to dampen the sound.

Happy glanced at her from the corner of his blackened eye. "Aye."

"That means war."

"Aye."

Natsu will not laugh forever.

 ***** Hank Summers living room*****

Buffy stared at the man tied up in the kitchen chair and gagged. Did she mention that he was gagged?

"Uh, that is not a thief, that's my dad" She reached for the gag and removed it, while Natsu went to untie the now glaring Hank.

"Then why does he sneak in the house and leave the doors unlocked?" he defended.

"I'm not accusing you, Natsu."

Hank stood up from the chair, then whirled on Natsu. "It's my house." But the boy with pink hair – bad dye job, and what kind a man dyes his hair pink-, much to Hank's irritation, wasn't cowed by him, in fact he looked bored. The nerve of this hooligan.

"Yes dad it is, but still if you came in this late, why did you essentially brake in?"

"And there was no permanent harm done to you." Natsu added.

"Get out," Hank bit out.

Natsu shrugged. "Can't, I'm staying until my flat is liveable."

"I won't let my daughter associate with this delinquent …"

"Dad, one Natsu was here with me longer than you were; two he is my friend; three he just defended me from an intruder in the night, never mind that the intruder turned out to be you, sneaking in your own house, who does that anyway?"

"Buffy, I didn't expect you to be home."

"So you let yourself in and sneak around without turning on the lights because?" then she paused. "And where, besides sleeping, did you expect me to be at half past 3 am?"

Hank opened his mouth to answer,

"It was a rhetorical question, dad."

When did his daughter learn to speak to him like that, slanting his livid eyes to glare at the punk living in his house?

 *****Next day*****

"Anyway Buffy there is your car," Hank was saying when a tow truck pulled over carrying a small car – the car was small, white with blue and red stripes and a number "53" on the front luggage compartment lid, doors, and engine lid.

"It is a Volkswagen Bug. And I think it is an appropriate car for you."

"Dad didn't you say that …"

"Yes and I'm sorry princess, but I don't have time. I have a scheduled dinner with an associate of mine and his wife and their daughter, who will study here in LA. I already called the catering and …" Hank trailed of when he saw that the boy from yesterday was still in his house.

"Why are you still here?"

"Because dad, I told you yesterday he is staying here until his apartment is fixed, and because he is my best friend."

"He attacked me…"

"Dad, first of all, you came in the middle of the night, he thought you were a bugler or something. And in case you forgot, I thought he was holding up a bugler too, before I recognized you."

"Yes but still …"

"Dad it is only for two more days," Buffy said, nudging Natsu who was glaring at Hank; yeah, the two defiantly did not get along. Happy didn't help either, even if he pretended that he was a normal cat, albeit with blue fur.

"Besides, he'll help me with cleaning the car, while you set up the house for the visitors."

 *****An hour later*****

"You know dad, we could just stay upstairs when the visitors are around. You obviously didn't expect that I'd have company," Buffy said watching her frowning father. Yes she knew that this is his house, but as she previously said to him, he did leave her alone in here, even when he knew they wouldn't see each other for half a year or even more.

Course Natsu would let his opinion be known; the guy was frighteningly straightforward; Buffy was counting her blessings that he hadn't set her father on fire, yet.

"And I have no intention of leaving Buffy alone here."

"I don't appreciate comments from a punk like you about my behavior."

"Oh, and yet you command respect from me? First thing my father taught me was: give as much respect back as you give it. You haven't given me shit. So I owe ya nothing." Now that was not entirely true; the first thing Igneel taught him was: _don't hit a guy's face in as a greeting – unless he is an asshole_. Which Hank Summers was – therefore Natsu had no intention of playing nice with him. He was lucky he didn't set his clothes on fire … and he had only Buffy to thank; she'd probably not appreciate it if he'd set her father's pants on fire.

 _ *****To be continued.*****_

AN: If the car sounds familiar it should, that car has its own movies. Discleamer will go up in next chapter where the car will get introduced properly.


	12. Chapter 11 Playa Arc I

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and Herbie the Love Bug belongs to Disney.

THERE IS A POLL on my profile. Please vote!

* * *

Chapter 11: **Dinner** **with Hank and Mr. Mrs. and Miss Burkle**

Hank was saved replying to that, and unknown to him, probably saved from the 'pants on fire' syndrome by a doorbell. So he turned and walked to the front door.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Burkle." They heard Hank say, "And hello Winifred."

"I hope that we are not inconveniencing you since we are early," came the man's voice.

"Not at all, not at all." Hank waved away their concerns. "Please, come in. let me take your coats and jacket."

"Why thank you." Now it was the woman's voice, and soon a family came into the living room. The elder woman noticed Buffy and Natsu first. "Oh my," she said; she was a strongly built woman with a soft Texan accent and strands of white in her otherwise black hair.

"Hello, Mrs. Burkle. I'm Buffy. My dad said you were coming," Buffy said hurrying over and offering a hand for a handshake. The woman, Mrs. Burkle, gave Buffy a firm shake, which Buffy returned.

"Call me Trish, or if you have to Mrs. Trish."

Buffy smiled, she liked this woman. "Then you can call me Buffy, Mrs. Trish." With that Trish turned to Natsu, while her daughter and husband introduced themselves to Buffy.

"And who are you, young man?" Buffy heard Trish ask Natsu and she could hear his reply and see from her peripheral vision Trish and Natsu shaking hands.

"Hello, I am Fred, well it's actually Winifred, but I prefer Fred," the pretty young bubbly twenty something girl was saying while they shook hands.

Buffy smiles politely; like the mother before; she decides she likes Fred just as much. In a way Fred reminds her of a cross between Willow and Levi McGarden from Fairy Tail. "Hi Fred, I'm Buffy, just Buffy will do."

"Hello, Miss Summers, I'm our Winnie's father, Roger."

"Hello, Mr. Burkle," she said while reaching and shaking Mr. Burkle's hand. Hank meanwhile plastered on a fake smile, while watching the exchanges. He had hoped that he would've had the unwanted moocher out of his house and out of his little girl's life before the Burkle's gained the wrong impression of him.

Fred slides up to Buffy, after introducing herself to Natsu who was locked in an animated discussion with Trish. "Umm, Buffy is pink dye a rage now in LA?"

"No that is Natsu's natural color."

"What?" Fred's face was a picture of disbelief.

Buffy nodded. "Exactly my reaction," she said, and then watched how the budding physics student Buffy found out that the Burkels were escorting their only child to her dorm, because she gained a spot at the California Physics Institute, under Professor Oliver Seidel went to Natsu.

"Is that your natural colour?" Fred asked.

Wow, Buffy thought as she watched, Fred certainly is something, to just go and ask a guy that she just met, if pink is his natural colour.

Much to Mr. Burkle's dismay, he said, "Winifred," clearly admonishing his curious daughter. And Buffy really needed to talk with her dad about Natsu some more; boy did she sense an argument in the works, and her dad, he had to just lump it, it's not like he would stay three days in LA since he was leaving again the day after tomorrow.

"It's natural, thank you," Natsu answered. "And it is salmon, not pink."

Trish gasped. "I … how, that's impossible." Then when her daughter leaned forward to examine Natsu's spikes, she said, "Winifred, stop that this instant."

Fred looked at her mother with eyes wide as she gave the pink spikes a soft tug. "Ma, his hair is natural, there is no dye. And it's soft and spiky"

Hank could only watch. "What?"

Trish sighed. "Oh you poor boy." Then she turned to her husband. "That young man probably had a hell of a-growing up."

Buffy sniggered at Natsu's face, while Happy jumped on her lap, and if anyone would watch closely they'd see a smug look on the feline's face.

Which Natsu did, then he grinned at the Burkles, "Yeah me and Happy there bonded over different colours."

"Who is Happy?" Fred asked.

Natsu pointed at Happy, and nearly laughed out loud at the deer in the headlights expression the Exceed was sporting. "My cat. His fur is natural."

Happy jumped out of Buffy's lab and ran for it when he saw the two women watch and approach him, so he rather bolt to relative safety of Buffy's room. Much to Buffy's amusement, seeing the fallen looks of the two Burkle women, she decided to confirm Natsu's words about Happy.

"Yes," Buffy said. "That is true; Happy's colour is natural too." Then she gestured to the kitchen. "Dinner is on the table."

As they lined themselves up and sat down at the table, Buffy leaned towards Fred, "Makes you have hair envy, doesn't it?"

"Huh?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "That it is soft and spiky."

"Ahh," Fred sighed. "Yes, it does. How about you Buffy?"

"Oh yes it so does," she answered, and then Buffy hissed under her breath, knowing full well that only Natsu would pick up on the sound. "You can stop grinning now."

Honestly what was in the air in Fiore? It was like there was an electrical current that caused messy, spiky hair or a straight down sheet, that didn't get messed up no matter the weather conditions- a DNA engraved Taft maybe, that was the only explanation Buffy had.

Meanwhile her hair got messy, damp, and tangled … it was so unfair.

"So Mr. Summers," said Mrs Trish, "will you, with your daughter and Natsu, accompany us to settle our Fred at the Physics Institute?"

That took Hank by surprise. "Err, yes."

"That is a-okay," Mrs Trish smiled, "ain't it Roger dear?"

"Ah yes, the more the merrier, and besides, we can go to check that business proposition you had for me, Mr. Summers." Mr. Burkle turned to Hank when he said that.

"Yes, I am looking forward to it." Hank nodded, and then he turned to Buffy. "How about you, Princess? Do you have any plans?"

"I'm good, and Natsu should be free." Buffy turned to Natsu, who just give a short nod, "I'd like to see where Fred will be staying, so that I can go visit," then she turned to the excited Fred. "If that is all right with you Fred?"

"Mhm," Fred hummed in agreement, "I'd like that, Buffy, and we can go and grab a coffee."

"Yes we could, and now that I have a car, I can drive to LA during the weekends."

"And I can tag along with ya," Natsu piped in, making Hank glare, covertly, so that his visitors didn't notice, since apparently the Burkles don't think of him as a delinquent, despite the hair – Hank still could not believe that that is his natural color. And that damn cat of his must be dyed as well.

Buffy smiled at the excited dragon slayer, then frowned when her brain pointed out one little problem. "Yes, but no coffee for you Natsu."

"Huh. Why?" Natsu asked the question that drew the attention of most of the room.

"Because you don't need it?"

"Everyone needs coffee in the morning."

 ***** California Physics Institute*****

"Ma, Pa this is Professor Oliver Seidel BS, MS, PhD and was a full professor of theoretical physics at the California Physics Institute," Fred was saying, introducing the professor to her parents, Hank, Buffy, and Natsu, who for some reason brought a backpack.

Professor Seidel was a middle aged, bald man dressed in an expensive suit. Not Armani, Buffy noticed, but specially tailored for him.

He shook their hands, "Good day," the professor greeted. "Winifred here had accomplished some great work. You should be proud of your daughter's achievements."

"Oh we are, Mr. Seidel." The man's smile became even more forced, Buffy noticed, this guy kind of reminds her of someone, uh – the new principle, the one that looks like some nasty little bald man. She really can't recall his name, just a vague feeling of antipathy for the man's appearance.

"Oh and this is my friend Buffy Summers, her dad Hank Summers, and this is Natsu Dragneel."

"Hello Professor," Buffy said while shaking his hand.

"Are you a student here, Miss Summers?"

"Oh no, no, I'm still in high-school. Besides I'm planning to study psychology or anthropology," Buffy answered honestly. Then the Professor went to shake Natsu's hand.

"Buffy," her dad stepped towards her, "I didn't know that you …"

"Dad, not now please. I tell you later." Much later or knowing her dad's habit for insuring, somehow, to land a job just so he can get away from his family responsibilities. Probably years until her dad will remember that his daughter intended to study anthropology and, or psychology.

She was already taking those classes in Fiore; what, just because she was a mage and in a guild, that didn't mean she lost contact with her friends at the Great Library in the capital of Fiore, Crocus. Or cut all ties with Butterfly Law Office. After all, The Boss lady there went on dates with Lahar, who was like this stuffy older brother figure to Buffy.

"Your Winfred is a natural." Seidel was talking to the Burkle family. "By the end of the semester she will be taking on W.I.M.P.s."

As he was talking a portal started to open up above them, and then it grew and grew a swirling blue that tugged them up and up, then closed with a ping, leaving only Professor Seidel standing there, not a hair out of place.

"Well now that was that," he said to himself, brushing imaginary wrinkles on his suit. Then he turned so that he could walk out since he got rid of the one Miss Winifred Burkle, as he did with the others before her. Pity about her parents and …

"And just where," he heard a female voice. "Did you send my dad and the others, huh?"

Seidel almost got whiplash as he turned around to see a mused up blonde girl, who was standing among the debris of a paper dimensional vortex flipped to the floor, tapping her foot, and looking at him with a slight glare and questioning tilt of her head.

"Impossible! Why didn't the spell work on you?" the professor yelled, and then he turned on his heel and ran, only to be stopped by an elbow to the face so that he tumbled to the floor, his nose dripping blood.

"Ya not going anywhere, bub," A male voice, this time, growled out.

"Aye." That came from the blue cat, who was flouting by.

The professor blinked rapidly and started to shake. "What a - a flying cat?"

The flying feline bobbed up and down, flapping his white feathered wings. "Aye and I'm talking too."

Professor Seidel stared at the cat, while blood soaked his shirt; he absent-mindedly wondered if the blow to his head was causing hallucinations, yes that was it – a hallucination. Perhaps the portal he opened to get rid of that student loosed some chair that impacted him in the head or something …

Natsu then gave the man a little shake, by Natsu standards, that was with a force that whipped said man back and forth like a rag-doll. "And that still doesn't answer Buffy's question, where did ya send them, not that I care much about Hank."

"Natsu," admonished Buffy tiredly.

"He starts treating you as his kid and I'll say something different about him…"

Natsu was saying, when the professor grabbed the chance and elbowed him in the gut. But Natsu just gave him an annoyed look and with annoyed, "That won't work, idiot" head-butted him, rending his captive unconscious.

Natsu ruffled his hair with his free hand, and then dropped the now unconscious man. "Sorry Buffy, but he was just…"

"It is fine, Natsu, besides I think I can open the portal, but…" Buffy trailed off focusing on a residue that the portal left behind, committing the feeling of the path between dimensions to her memory.

"But ..?" Natsu asked watching his blonde partner think, while Happy settled himself on his shoulder.

"But, since I don't want to leave this guy," with that Buffy nudged Seidel with her toed shoe. "We'll go with a car, my car, and we are taking this guy with us."

Natsu nodded, and then bent down to pick up the professor. "Good idea."

"Aye, and we can take some fish," Happy said from his perch on Natsu's shoulder; they ignored him.

"The question is how we'll get him to and into the car?" Buffy asked, "Any ideas?" She fought the urge to step back, because Natsu's usually easy toothy grin became an evil, scary toothy grin.

"Leave that to me."

Buffy was blinking, because she could not believe her eyes. "I really, really don't wanna know how you managed this, Natsu," she said, watching Natsu heave his backpack onto his shoulders.

"Don't ask, I won't tell," was the answer from the dragon slayer, who still wore that evil toothy grin.

"Good," Buffy muttered still staring at the oddly shaped backpack, now about fifty times larger than it was before; Natsu stuffed Professor Seidel inside of it.

"If you must know…"

"I don't want to hear it," Buffy gritted out, watching the bulge; how did Natsu get a grown man into his backpack, she had no idea.

Natsu seemed to ignore her muttering. "Well, it's bigger on inside."

"It is?" All right she was curios about this peculiar backpack.

"It was a gift from the client."

"It was?"

"Yeah, gramps said that it's a stretchable pocket dimension."

"Huh, okay," Buffy muttered, "Happy. Come here, I'll just wrap you in my jacket to hide you."

"Aye."

With that Buffy covered the blue Exceed with her jacket, so that he wasn't visible when they stepped onto the street and started to walk to the car. Natsu stepped to the back and dumped the backpack, not too gently, on the backseat, then went to the front where Buffy was already at the wheel.

"Well, shall we get them back?"

"Oh yeah." Natsu then squinted at the dashboard of the Volkswagen beetle, "ya know when we were cleaning …"

"Yeah, I know. But …"

"No time."

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry, it doesn't feel evil." Then Natsu leaned back and started to talk about what happened, who they really were. Happy was looking at Natsu like he lost his mind, while Buffy tensed, then relaxed when the car started normally.

"Natsu, why are you talking about this?" Happy asked, a puzzled tilt of his head indicating curiosity at Natsu's strange behavior.

"Ehm," Buffy cleared her throat, "we are not sure, but …"

"I think this car is alive."

"What!?"

"Aye," Natsu confirmed.

Buffy then looked at Happy by glancing at the car's rearview mirror. "So Happy, no scratching the seats please." Then she hit the lights to indicate a turn, "this alley is a dead end; this will do for the jump…" she said when she made the turn, and then she focused on the blood link between herself and her father, followed the trail and started to build the gates; a swirling golden vortex started to form, obscuring the brick wall of the dead end, and in the middle of the gate, a grassy ground between some trees on sunny day was visible.

"Nice looking place," Natsu commented, as Buffy started to drive through the gate she just built.

"Aye."

 *****Other dimension – or Pylea for the natives*****

When they drove through from the concrete to the grassy land, the gate closed soundlessly behind them. Natsu stepped out of the car and looked around, taking a deep breath in the process. The air here smelled different than in Fiore, or LA, but it's still cleaner air than it was in the big city, so he wasn't that worried about lung damage for his companions. Natsu frowned he might have to persuade Buffy and Happy to get a check up in Magnolia hospital, just in case. Then he stretched his arms looking up, up in the sky, only to break into a fit of laughter.

"Welcome to the mild watered Tatooine," he gasped out between his laughter, pointing upwards. Buffy snorted when she saw the two suns.

"I did have to show you the movie," Buffy grumbled, and then exited the car. She could swear that it was alive, after all it did help her drive through the portal, somehow.

Natsu smiled at her. "It was interesting … weird but interesting," he commented, remembering the movies he watched, while both Happy and Buffy sleep through them. It was an interesting story, even if it hadn't had dragons.

Buffy grinned back at him, "Everything is weird to you."

"Aye, but Buffy especially," Happy just could not resist commenting.

"Shut it cat." Buffy rolled her eyes at the cat, which snickered.

"So where should we start looking?" Happy flew to Natsu and sat on his head.

There was groaning from the back of the car.

"Perhaps we should ask our … guest?" Buffy said when she heard the noise of the now slowly awaking professor.

In the back seat, Seidel sat up, still bundled up in Natsu's backpack. "W-where am I?" and then promptly screamed when Natsu got in his face, and then promptly grabbed him and dragged him out of the backpack and the car, unceremoniously dumping him on his ass on the ground.

"Oh look he's awake," Happy said peering over Buffy's shoulder. He abandoned Natsu's head, because he deemed that Natsu needed be free for any moves the professor might make.

"Dunno, depends as to where you sent Buffy's dad, and the Burkals."

"It's Burkle," Buffy corrected, but then turned to the still pale looking man sitting on the ground, "but you better answer the question, Mr. Seidel."

"It's Professor Seidel, you hoodlums." Then what Buffy said penetrated through his fogged mind. "I should not be here."

"Nobody should be here," muttered Buffy, then she watched as Seidel started to scramble away from them and towards the car. "Err where do you think you are going?"

"I can't stay here!" he screeched, then tried to open the driver's door on the little Volkswagen Beetle. The car however didn't budge, at least not that door, but the back door on the same side abruptly opened and hit Seidel. So that he tipped forward and landed on his face.

"…"

"Did the car just hit the professor with its door?"

"Aye," Natsu and Happy coursed together in sync...

"Just checking."

"Ohhh, nice car, do ya have a name?" Natsu asked while crouching at the car's front. The little bug started to beep, like one certain droid from the Star Wars movies, making little movements with its tires. Natsu nodded grinning, and then he reached out and tapped the tire. "Pleased to meet ya Herbie."

 _***To be continued***_

AN: So this is official start of the Pylea Arc.

Quick, short peek on what happens next chapters: Fred gets sold, Natsu gets a power up, Buffy gets one golden key from Happy (that is last golden key she'll receive btw- there is also one silver planned for her and then she is done). One parent gets injured. One is MIA presumed dead and remaining one becomes leader of rebellion.

Which parent? Stayed tuned and find out!


	13. Pylea Arc: Scattered and lost

Chapter 12: **Pylea Arc: Scattered and lost**

 **Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and Herbie the Love Bug belongs to Disney. There are several mentions that tied this fanfic to White leaf fall – Drusilla centric Stargate SG-1 crossover. **Episode disclaimer** : scenes in Pylea are taken (and tailored for this fanfic) from Season 2 of Angel; last 3 episodes.

*** **Pylea** ***

Buffy blinked, her vision suddenly blurred and she stumbled; her arms and legs suddenly felt like they were made of jelly. Not the feeling she was looking forward to having to go through again, as in Buffy had the experience of 'gating' somewhere not Earthland or Earth.

It was an accident, the first time, once she totally missed Earthland and got stuck in a parallel Earth, or one of the parallel Earths, at that time she lost consciousness and then landed in some … legal problems* when she rejoined the world, made some friends, then relocated to Earthland because things heated up for magic using folks in their home dimension; all that happened in the span of four days.

She'll need to check on them; it's been awhile since she'd seen them last, Buffy thought in that split second, between tipping to one side, so that she nearly fell … but luckily for her this time she didn't kiss the ground like the last two times.

"Buffy, are you all right?" Happy asked his round eyes filled with worry.

"Ahh," Buffy swayed a bit, unsteadily, and Natsu reached over to steady her, again. "I might have overdone it using 'Gating' magic."

Natsu frowned then secured Buffy warmly into his hold. "Are you having magic depletion?"

"Aha, it usually happens when I plot a new destination for the gate, or miss the dimensional address; I'll be right as rain in a while …" she trailed off tiredly, her eyes flickering closed for a moment. "Need to sleep a little."

"Miss the address?" Natsu asked while picking her up and placing her inside Herbie, whom opened the back doors for them.

"Mhm happened once," she murmured. "Or twice, yeah once was a true fluke. I've 'Gated' some people from there to Fiore's capital, accidently, and then they all decided to stay in Earthland."

The second time was when she wanted to return home and she followed up a blood tie; she ended up somewhere that was not LA. It was a mountain terrain with weird trees, and two teens, a blond boy and a redheaded girl, sparring with swords and a staff in the middle of nowhere. She didn't approach them … mostly because she fell asleep and when she came to, it was night and she was alone, so she gated to LA, this time following her blood tie to her dad to navigate to LA.

At the time she could not understand what went wrong, but come to think of it now, she followed her maternal blood tie, not her dad's, and ended up in her mom's birth dimension, not that she'd known that little fact at that time.

It certainly put that incident into perspective, didn't it?

"They did?" Natsu asked, bringing Buffy's scattered attention back to him.

"Mhh, I'll take the two of you to meet them; they are nice, even if all of them are lawyers…and two detectives, and Luci…er Moyo, and perverted familiars..."she trailed off with soft sigh at the end, her consciousness finally leaving her as she slipped into sleep.

"Natsu, I think Buffy is sleeping now."

"Yeah." Natsu nodded, then covered Buffy with a blanket and closed the car doors. Then Herbie opened the driver's door where Natsu sat down.

"Yo Herbie, I gotta tell ya, I don't know how to drive, so you'll have to help me buddy." Herbie beeped an affirmative and drove off, leaving an unconscious Professor Oliver Seidel behind.

Forgotten, since the only person who remembered was in a deep sleep in the back seat of the little Volkswagen Beetle named Herbie.

They were driving for a while; Natsu had managed to learn how to drive with the help of Herbie, much to Happy's amusement, while Buffy was safely tucked in the back seat, sleeping off her magical depletion.

"So then the Underpants aka Grey …" Natsu was telling Herbie what was going on in the Fairy Tail guild on the days that most guild-mates were home and about. Herbie seemed to enjoy those since he appeared to beep happily at the appropriate intervals. That is so like Natsu, Happy thought, making friends with unlikely people.

"Natsu watch out!" Happy yelled and Natsu violently turned the wheel to avoid the impact of acid and then fire. Looking at the large three headed serpent, he grinned.

"I'm all fired up."

*** **With** **Fred** ***

Meanwhile Winifred Burkle was watching with round eyes as strange men – demons hauled her into the square of the village. To be sold as cattle along with some other humans… they also referred to humans as cows of all things.

Monkeys she'd understand; after all humans were related to chimpanzees, but with cows they had little in common … they were both mammals?

The older man was pushed forward.

"Is a fine cow, strong as well and used to work hard," said the man thing that the demon who caught her in the forest had given her over to the peddler who had a couple of humans tied together in a line.

"It's old," said a demon, which looked like he worked on a farm, a lot. "I'll take him along with that young unbroken cow."

And he pointed at her.

"A fine choice, Groshaw from the Plains; caught her wandering the Southworm forest."

"So she is a wild cow," mused the demon thoughtfully who just bought her. "That is all right; put a collar on her, Loraw and tell me the price for those two cows."

"Very well, Landokmar of the Deathwok clan; barrel of viper milk, two pigs, and one flehegna."

Fred, for a short moment, wondered if this was all real; it must have been, after all she could not wake up.

"That is too much for such an old cow, and a wildling cow will need to be broken in," said the now introduced Landokmar of the Deathwok clan.

"You make a hard bargain; all right one pig and two barrels of viper milk."

Fred almost shook her head at this absurd moment; they had pigs, or something that they revered as pigs. She won't make any conclusions that the 'pigs' were actual piglets. Considering that 'cows' for them were actually Homo sapiens.

"Sold!" The two shook hands, sealing the sale. "Come by my farm tomorrow to pick up your stuff." Loraw nodded, then turned and snapped a silver collar around Fred's neck. She immediately noticed the complex mechanism that powered it. It was similar to a remote door opening mechanism. That and she'll need to be careful when she disables it, since it appeared to have an electrical ward mechanism built into it; she'll only need the tools to bypass the electrical type demonic equivalent of a firewall software mechanism.

Fred tried to chat, to gather information from the old man, but he didn't talk much and he seemed fearful of her when she did talk.

She tried to talk to Landokmar, but he called her a cow, and commanded that she kept silent, and when she did not, he pressed some sort of square, silver device and an electric current that she theorized was there as a safeguard, activated.

It was painful, but it also taught her, where the exits and entrances of the conduit were; now she only needed to find the right frequency and she'll be free.

They were nearing a farm house. No, thought Fred it was more of a warehouse made of wood and stone pretending to be a house. And before the house there were a lot of green, horned Landokmar people, playing some sort of a game.

"Hail, Mother of the Vile Excrement, matriarch of the Deathwok clan," Landokmar yelled and the big figure in the middle of the gathering turned around and looked at them. Fred noticed that while this one bears … racial characteristics of the green species- she was no anthropologist, that was Buffy's line of study- this person sported a long, full black beard in addition to bright green skin and two small horns and scales on their forehead.

"Hail Landokmar of the Deathwok clan!" she, considering that Landokmar called her mother and matriarch, it was a female, called back. "Come nephew join us." She made a gesture at the gathering. "Numfar was just starting to do a dance of joy. Numfar do the dance of joy!"

Fred watched as one of the people in the gathering, Numfar, started some kind of weird dance with kicks and taping himself on the head.

"What's the occasion?"

"My second man-child, Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan has vanished." Then she turned to the gathering and the still dancing Numfar.

"Prepare for feasting, Numfar, stop dancing the dance of joy, and take the cows that Landokmar purchased to the stables. Then you can continue the dance of joy for three moons."

*** **With** **Hank** ***

Hank was aimlessly wandering (through) the dense forest, ever since he was deposited alone in it, under the two suns. He shortly wondered if he snapped, somehow, but this, all of this, felt so real.

Did his daughter feel like this when she had those hallucinations about vampires and demons? Did she inherit this imbalance from him?

But wouldn't that meant that he would just think this was true? Not actually feel the trees and grassy land under his feet, breathe different air.

When suddenly some kind of beast jumped on him and started to lick him, like some strange dog … crossed with a monkey and a cheetah.

"Get off." Hank started to push off the strange creature, and when he managed to haul it off himself for a moment, he saw another creature; this one was walking on two legs, had human hands, but its face had strange attachments and fleshy additions; it weakly resembled a Klingon from Star Trek. The strange man creature started to whistle a call, and the cheetah-monkey creature that was licking Hank's fact jumped at the bipedal creature.

"Good boy Seekul!" it said while hugging and petting the other creature, which was emitting funny sounding squeaks. It appeared to Hank that the bipedal creature was the master to the four legged creature.

Hank, still watching, slowly stood up and slowly, while watching the two, backed away.

"Good, Seekul, you found us another cow. This is a good day indeed," the creature was saying, but Hank was already quite a distance away. Hopefully he'll be able to run away, before the two beings noticed that he wasn't there any more. But did the creature refer to him as a cow?

While Hank was walking backwards he didn't notice a hole in the ground. Not that it mattered in the long run, since, even as he lost his balance at the edge, he saw that Seekul-master creature throwing something, a rope, which wound itself around him, pinning his arms to his body.

And so he lost his balance and fell down the black hole…

When he opened his eyes, he had to blink, there was a soft light hanging above him, and it was foggy. And he tried to correct his vision by blinking; he tried to sit, but there was a shooting pain travelling down his spine.

"Do not move," came a strange voice from the dark blue blurry shape that stood above him, "you've been gravely injured during your fall." The shape finished their sentences with soft clicking noises.

"Where am I?" he asked the shape, and then started to cough, feeling the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

There was a soft click clack from the shape, and then his coughing eased a bit. "You fell down our ventilation shaft, which we opened because our … greenery needs need fresh airing and pollination that only the surface can bring us."

He tried to sit up but he could not move his legs; they ached unbearably but he could not move them an inch.

"You're not human are you?"

"If you are referring to your species …" there were several more clicks clacks, and he felt that it was gentle, and how did he know that the creature speaking was gentle, he had no idea. It was a gut feeling he had. "The ones that the wrinkly and hairy ones above call 'cows'? No I'm not; I'm of Vespoidea'furling species. I'm called …" There were several clicking noises, "in my language, but you can call me Tuc'hestone."

Vespoidea? Wasn't that an insect family, he thought. When he was little, his aunt Catherine often brought him gifts, mostly books about Ancient Egypt, since her father was a lead archaeologist at the excavation in Giza in 1928.

But some books were about insects and architecture, which is what, attracted him to his profession. But he was trailing off in his memories, dragging his scattered thoughts back on track.

"I'm Hank Summers."

"You are not from the world called Madroona?"

"Err, no I'm from Earth."

"I'm unfamiliar of that world," Tuc'hestone clicked; Hank had an impression that Tuc'hestone was concerned about something.

"So," Hank started to ask more about the Vespoidea'furling, but then a pain, again, travelled through his spine and down to his toes.

"When will I be able to stand back on my feet?" he asked instead. "And why is my vision blurry?"

"Your vision is blurry because, our healers," here Hank had an impression that Tuc'hestone was regretful, and apprehension twisted in his heart. What if his fall down that hole caused some damage, broken his leg or something, and they do not know much about the human anatomy to fix it.

"Have given you pain relievers and antiseptics, so that you won't contract blood poisoning." All right, Hank thought, it appears that the Vespoidea'furling had some knowledge of the human physique.

"Unfortunately you were in that shaft for a day and a night; your leg bones shattered and embedded themselves in several places; you had fragments of bones traveling through your blood vessels; do not worry, the healers managed to extract all of them, however they had to remove the shattered parts of your body."

To be continued -

\- This will be revealed in time, either flashback, or Buffy (or those characters themselves) will tell someone what, how and why happened.

If the words Madroona, -Furling and Catharine sound familiar they should; just recall that Drusilla's centric "White leaf fall" is in the same verse, which means that cross that is present there …


	14. Pylea Arc: Queen of Rebels

Chapter 13: **Pylea Arc: Queen of Rebels**

 **Disclaimer:** BtVS and Atc characters and settings belong to J.W. Fairy Tail belongs to H. Mashima. And the song is All Star by Smash Mouth

 _AN: Let's play a game: Name that character in Buffy's dream!_

 _HINT: Besides Harmony there are 3 characters from BtVS and one from somewhere else._

 ** _IMPORTANT: There is a poll on my profile. Please go vote, who should be Buffy's partner for Fairy tail S-class exam?_**

A: Samantha (OC - Exceed)

B: Samuel (OC - Exceed)

C: Simon Mikazuchi (he lives trough Tower of Heaven Arc; and joins Fairy Tail)

D: Laki Olietta (Wood Make mage)

E: Mickey Chickentiger (Mage in FT;She is the leader of Team Young Mega-Death and has the nickname **"Demon Princess")**

* * *

Buffy was dreaming, and she knew that this was a dream, since it was a recurring dream she had exactly on the night of her fifteenth birthday, just before the dreams of past slayers happened. Dreams of past slayers stopped, when Merrick told her that she was The Slayer. This dream did not it was still recurring from time to time.

Funny thing was the blond that was featured there, along Buffy and she looked fabulous in black pants and that full embroidery on the shoulder of that red floral lace shirt the other one, the younger dirty blonde with the protruding grey eyes, she could actually put a name to the face now.

It was Harmony Kendall.

Why would she dream of Harmony Kendall of all people since she was 15? And as a friend, all those kids there were friends; there was friendly air surrounding them all when they were together.

The youngest, she was around thirteen, since she was smallest of them all, she was also bear footed, had beaded radish earrings and a cork necklace. She was dressed in a schoolgirl uniform that had lots of blue in it. She was very pretty but also very quirky. Buffy kind of liked this dream girl, not that she had any idea who said girl was. She also had some sort of a slim stake tucked behind her ear, one end sticking out of her long curly hair. Perhaps she was the Slayer called after she was killed by the Master.

Was that the connection to her? That this unknown schoolgirl was Buffy's successor as a Slayer?

And who were the other two girls, or young women?

There was a pale, willowy, and ethereal young woman in a flowy dress, that was a cross between the Victorian period look and a Kate Moss fashion look, with dark brown, almost black, straight long hair and large blue-gray eyes. She hummed and danced around them giving an occasional giggle and randomly hugged them. She seemed happy, almost trippy, like she wanted to drown in happiness, because she didn't want to miss a single happy moment of this day.

And there was a simple girl dressed in jeans and a grey T-shirt that had shoulder length russet hair, but she wasn't Willow. That much Buffy knew. This girl had a stronger body build, like she would have been into sports. Buffy also had a feeling that this young woman was connected to the last person in their company.

The last person was male; however he looked familiar, like she saw him before. Buffy could not put a finger on the familiarity; was this boy someone she saw in passing recently, or is she recalling him from Sunnydale?

He was currently a memorable person, shoulder length straight black hair, black eye shadow, lipstick, and nail polish; he was certainly memorable.

They were looking for someone; Buffy didn't know what they were looking for. But she knew that Harmony was desperate to find them and that was around the time that things turned nasty. The peaceful dream and friendly feel to said dream turned to something darker.

First there was silence, before she could hear wind rustling in the trees and birds chirping, but then all sounds cut off. Then there were whispers in a gravelly voice, a voice that was similar to Freddy Kruger's oddly enough.

It was saying, "Mpeso, carne, carn, mięso, feòil, ego cibus, vlees, wollen fleisch."

It was nerve wrecking that whisper, which made Buffy's hair stand on its end. Partly because she'd known what was coming to this clearing. After all it was always the same; she was always a helpless spectator in this part of the dream. She didn't know what it meant, or if it would happen at all. She hoped not, because the shape that stepped into the clearing, like many times before in her dream, was horrifying in the way that Harmony in the dream screamed bloody murder, and Buffy froze, like she always did when coming face to face with...

It was a unicorn.

But not the fluffy, sugar and spice and everything nice kind, oh no. This one was the size of a van, and had the build of a horse shaped rhino, with no hair, only skin the color of a bruise, sickly yellows and blues and greens. The mane and the tail were shaggy and limp, and the horn looked like a swamp weed that hardened, but the head … the head had only a vague horse shape, because it had a snout of a crocodile full of jagged teeth.

And she knew from past dreams that it was wicked fast and agile. And she was pretty sure it could fly. Just as she thought that, the unicorn blurred and shot at them; his maw opened wide.

But then something new happened; there was music, yelling, and roars … no that wasn't in the dream, that was … _**she was waking up!**_

 ***** With Trish Burkle*****

Trish Burkle was sitting in the camp, how she got there was a pretty funny story. Maybe, because she wasn't blind to the more unusual beings that lived in Texas or perhaps that her family was originally the Magical equivalent of the Nazi's.

It took meeting Guardians of the Mayan tombs in Texas to knock sense into that just because somebody uses magic it doesn't automatically make him or her evil. Granted some creatures are inherently evil, but with other creatures, it is just nature. Or looking around the camp, spotting people that were mixed with demons, nurture.

This realization separated her from her biological family; they had pretty much renounced her. She was dead to them. And honestly she was not so much torn about it.

They were hypocrites, the lot of them. Any speck of magic that was born in a newborn and they killed the baby, or, now in this age, abortion was on the menu.

And for what?

Over hurt pride, because they were caught doing wrong?

Her ancestors had magic, but they were greedy and during the Salem Witch Trials of 1692-93, they turned in real witches and wizards for money.

Later those people were mostly caught and tried for murder, wizard-trafficking, torture, and all other manners of cruelty, and were executed for their crimes.

Some eluded this justice however and her family was one of them. Those families that avoided the arrests for their crimes against humanity not magicians, humanity – the distinction that caused her family to sever all ties with her passed on the belief that magic was very real and that magicians ought to be exterminated wherever they were found

In any case, when Trish, formerly known as Patricia Fiona Barebone, was deposited in an alien environment, she wasn't caught off guard as most people would have been. And when she came across the demons attacking a camp of humans, she sprang into action at once.

Now normally guns were really not effective against demons, but hers gun was special; It was a parting gift, from Sitting Eagle, the shaman, that opened her eyes to the truth, and was in his possession for generations. Trish treasured the gift and a gesture from a kind old man. So downing the attackers was a piece of cake for her.

Now, now, she'll find out where she was and what is going on in this world and find her daughter and husband.

"Otherworlder," a man's voice made Trish look up, and a bowl of food was given into her lap. "We thank you for your assistance," the man said formally.

"The pleasure was all mine," Trish said. "My name is Trish; were you born here?"

"Yes, but my great grandparents were otherworldly as you are. And I am called Bone."

"Ahh, and where is here?"

"This world is named, Pylea. And we are but a fraction of the Rebel Resistance." The man paused, "But the only faction that has half-human and full demons in their ranks."

"Bone! Bone!" there was a shout. The man turned to see somebody that was definitely not fully human ran towards the camp fires then skidded to a stop by Trish and Bone.

"The army is approaching us from all sides." The people in earshot leaped to their feet and started to pick up weapons.

"Bone?" asked the person that brought the news. "What are we going to do; we are outnumbered by the army?"

"We'll do what we have to, Niko, we'll fight."

"Bone."

"Trish, I am sorry, but it appears that we won't be able to help you go home."

"Not what I a-meant," she drawled, "But could we get on higher ground, it would give us better defenses."

"The closest is Blackrock Hills; we might be able to reach them before the army closes in on us," Bone mussed, and then took a breath. "Listen people, we are heading to Blackrock Hills to make our stand," that was probably going to be the last, the thought went through every man, woman, and child's head in the clearing. "Also Trish here has a suggestion for us."

"Hello, I know you don't have much reason to trust my words, since you do not a-know me at all. But hear me out anyways …"

 ***** With Roger Burkle*****

Roger Burkle was walking, walking, and walking in the desert, bordering purple water, and under twin suns.

He was thirsty but he was afraid to try … or risk drinking that water. Yet.

His thoughts turned to his wife and only child; he must survive for them. He must come back to them.

He absolutely must…were his thoughts.

 *****With Natsu and the others*****

Buffy opened her eyes to the loud blaring of the Beatles song _"Cry Baby Cry"_ from Herbie while it … no it was a he, drove full speed forward; peaking over the front seat, she saw a war-carriage pulled by a team of black horses and two gray demons twirling medieval spike balls. Oh that's just great, she rubbed her head. She slept over some loud sounds; she winced at one particularly loud roar and something slamming on the ground that practically lifted all four wheels of the still moving Herbie off the ground, and now said little Love Bug was playing chicken with a demonic carriage.

But before she could find out who's chicken, two things happened; there was a fiery explosion and hot air, which she felt even outside the car, and then a large clawed, scaly _'hand'_ wrapped around Herbie and lifted the car into the air, while a wide stream of fire rocked from somewhere above them, colliding with the carriage.

"O-kay," she mumbled, "I missed this episode." Taking a big breath to calm herself, she briefly closed her eyes, mentally going through the scarce information she had.

"Herbie, where are Natsu and Happy? What happened after I fell asleep?" All important questions, she figured that, even if she was carried by Ankhseram knows what; she was not in danger at the moment.

There was a beep, and before Herbie could _'say'_ anything besides _'good_ _morning'_ , Happy slid inside through the open window. Buffy's eyes widened in alarm at the site of the blue feline, who had one wing obviously broken, along with bloody fur and burns all over his little body.

"Buffy…" Happy said.

"Hold on Happy, I'll fix you up in a moment," she said, and carefully picked up the wounded Exceed, enveloping Happy in her healing blue fire as quickly and gently as she could. The eternal damage was horrific, broken bones in his ribcage; also those burns were not made by fire, but acid.

"Happy, when you're able to talk, can you tell me where Natsu is, and what happened?"

"Aye."

Chancing a look outside, they were flying above the clouds; Herbie meanwhile, when the owner of scaly hand growled something, muted the music, so it was not as loud as before. And there in the distance was a mountain range made by some glittering black material. Black rocks probably.

"Buffy are you okay?" Happy asked.

"Yep, why?"

Happy teared up. "Because when those demons attacked, they pushed Herbie and it rolled down the hill; we thought you got crushed, Buffy! And Natsu was fighting a snake with eight heads and couldn't help Herbie and … and …" Happy sniffled. "And then Natsu just …"

"And then Natsu just, what, Happy?" prompted Buffy.

"You'll see when we land."

"Sooo," Buffy drew out the words, "Natsu is okay?"

"Aye!"

"The owner of the hand is a friend?"

"Aye!"

"Okay then. Now be quiet so that I can heal you completely."

"Aye."

After ten minutes of intense healing, Buffy leaned back into the seat; they were still flying towards that black mountain range. But considering that they are slowly descending they appeared to have arrived.

When Buffy exited the little car, she stared; it was a dragon, about the size of Sunnydale High, with black tipped scales in many different pinks: light pink, dark pink, rose, fuchsia, punch, blush, salmon, coral, magenta, and hot pink; and reds: merlot red, scarlet, mahogany red, blood red, cherry red, cardinal red, and garnet red. She never saw this many reds and pink together like that.

The dragon was reclining on the rock, leather wings neatly folded, while its arrow-shaped head was tilted and the two black eyes watching her, and Buffy was sure that it was _laughing_ at her.

Why would … _wait_ , her eyes narrowed at the patch of crimson scales shaped like the Fairy Tail emblem.

"Natsu?"

Now the dragon burst out in laugher that practically shook the rocky terrain, much to Buffy's irritation, since she lost her footing and had to sit down quickly.

"Really funny Natsu, **hahaha** ," she grumbled, sprawled on the floor, watching the still chuckling dragon.

'Hey Phe, wasn't the whole point in Igneel – and other dragons – getting themselves sealed inside their adopted kids to prevent things like this?'

'Yep, it's Pylea's twin suns.'

'So this is a one time deal?'

'I don't know hatchling. Perhaps, or perhaps not, it depends on Igneel's decision. The whole reason why the dragons wanted to prevent Dragon Slayer's dragonifications was because the transformation was often unstable.'

'Like Acnologia? But then again, his wife was just killed so it was kind of understandable.'

'Yes but he attacked allies and enemies alike to get to his target. What's so funny?'

'He is Earthland's avenging gunslinger, the lone cowboy err dragon, fighting to avenge the deaths of his loved ones …' she snickered. 'It would be funny if there were not so many unnecessary deaths attached to this drama.'

Phe thought for a moment; 'When you grow some more as a Celestial Mage ask Owl to teach you the spell called Memory of the Stars.'

'What's that?'

'A memory spell, which allows the caster to view the history,' Phe answered Buffy's question, but any more of the explanation will have to wait since Natsu's laughter stopped.

"Did you get it out of your system, Natsu?" asked Buffy, while the dragon gave a short nod, though she could see on his face, who'd thought that a big lizard had such diverse expressions, and that she'd be able to read … oh, come to think of it in Earthland, they don't speak or write in English, _**how**_ in the heck she is able to speak and read there?

Another mystery and she had no time to think or even solve it. Ehh she'll just ask Phe later.

"Open, the gate of all seeing Telescopii: Telescope!" she called the silver celestial spirit; it was time to look for the others. "Show me the closest people then widen the search please."

At Happy's and Natsu's questioning looks, she elaborated.

"Telescope, has a trouble searching for people that I am unfamiliar with, so I am asking for a general search first, hoping that I'll find the Burkles. Later I'll narrow down the search to look for my dad, because he'll be the easiest to find."

 *****With Fred*****

Fred was working in the field, humming to herself; she managed to get a good look at the collar, both her own and that of the man that was bought with her. Now she only had to get her hands on the control device.

"Cow!" called the voice of the matriarch of this family from the farm's threshold. "Come and clean the stables."

Sighing she picked up a shovel and started to shovel the manure first; after that was done, she put the straw inside and at that point to motivate herself she started to sing.

 _"Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me_

 _I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed_

 _She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb_

 _In the shape of an "L" on her forehead"_

"Aghhhhhhhhh!" yelled the matriarch and fell to the floor clutching at her head, presumably to shut down Fred's singing. Seeing the opportunity, and knowing that they were, at the moment, the only ones at the farm, she started to sing louder.

 _"Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming_

 _Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running_

 _Didn't make sense not to live for fun_

 _Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb"_

Now the matriarch was rolling on the ground, to escape from the noise and rolled right down the stairs into the cache that Fred just deposed the manure in; quickly securing the door over the hole, she quickly grabbed the small silver controller device that the matriarch dropped, and ran.

To be continued.

* * *

 ****** AN:** When Buffy falls asleep, she is sluggish in her speech and thoughts, so some things she said and thought were not 100% accurate.

 **Translation** : those words that 'croc-unicorn' (the thing doesn't have species definition, so if you have an idea PM or tell in the review) mean the same: "meant, want meat". Just for the record, I was going for creepy with that thing.

 **Language used in order** : Slovenian, Spanish, Catalan, Polish, Scots Gaelic, Latin, Dutch and German.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel stats:

 **Birthday** : August; approximate 400 years ago

 **Age** : 17 or 18

 **Likes** : Fire, his guild, his partners, his guild-mates, food

 **Dislikes** : shitty assholes that hurt his friends

 **Magic** : Dragon magic element; fire – Sorcerer; element fire; transformation magic (Dragon – partial form)

 **Weapon** : ***spoiler***


	15. Pylea Arc: Storming the Castle

**Chapter 15: Pylea Arc: Revolution and Revenge of the Cow**

 *****With Natsu and Happy*****

The Captain of the Imperial Guard was in the back of the column with a part of the forces that didn't charge straight at the cows and the tainted ones and the traitors to their kind the demons that treated cows as equals.

"Found you," came a voice from behind. The captain turned just in time to see a fist connect with his face.

Natsu blinked, and then he frowned at the heap of grey limbs that were tangled in the bush and some rubble. "Ohh come on, you're supposed to be a demon, and that should have been nothing!" His hands gestured widely. "How disappointing," he pouted as the demon whimpered and passed out.

"Aye, let's go help Buffy, Natsu."

"Let's," Natsu perked up. "And maybe the next one won't be so wimpy. Even Ice Princess has a better punch."

"Aye, though I don't think Grey would appreciate being called a Princess."

"Eh, Ice Cone, Ice freak, Ice Princess, Ice Stripper there is no difference, all of that describes Grey perfectly."

 *****Buffy*****

"I must say, Buffy, that is a very pretty dress; it reminds me of the Russian national dress," Trish commented, watching Hank's girl handle the adamantine, halberd like, war hammer in a purple blouse and blue gown type skirt that flared up around her when she twirled about, hitting the advancing demon.

"Really?" Buffy asked. When she saw that she was short on opponents, she turned to Trish, tucking her very elegant war hammer into her red sash. "Because Niú said that it's more of a Tibetan Jack herdesess dress."

Then she blinked and grinned when she saw Niú, who was still chasing a couple of demons around, drawing disbelieving looks from the rebel forces.

 *****With Hank*****

Hank was staring at the screen; is that his little girl? Dear God in Heaven, how could he have been so blind. She told them the truth, why didn't he believe her?

Demons and vampires are real!

Does Joyce know? Should he tell her?

Would his ex-wife believe him if he did?

All those thoughts tumbled across his mind as he watched as the battle slowly ceased, and the broadcast ended.

"Come," Tuc'hestone said, his antennae moving up and down. "We move to meet them now. As it is time for all to be one."

Sus'ahston hurried away; Hank watched as the the female Vespoidea'furling left.

"Sus'ahston is going to call for a warrior caste of the Vespoidea'furlings and send a message to the others of the Furling Race; Isoptera'furlings and Coccinellidae'furlings that reside in this world," Tuc'hestone supplied.

"What's the difference? Hank asked as he watched Tuc'hestone prepare a chair for him. Hank had helped them design the thing; since he could not walk, he needed a means to travel.

"Between Vespoidea'furlings, Isoptera'furlings, and Coccinellidae'furlings?" he elaborated.

Tuc'hestone gave a series of clicks, and two of his kin entered and helped rearrange Hank on that chair.

"Isoptera'furlings are better at the building arts than us," Tuc'hestone started to answer while he worked,

"They are more of the healers and artisans and philosophers and inventors of new technology for the Furlings. They also have more nimble bodies and can bend and contort to fit in much smaller spaces.

"Coccinellidae'furlings deal with Magic and weapon forging and with agriculture. They provide us with food. They are also colorful; as you may have noticed, our bodies have little difference to one another?"

Hank nodded. Vespoidea'furlings were all in darker shade of blue – females had two lighter blue horizontal stripes on the top, and the Warrior cast of the Vespoidea'furlings had a metallic tint to their dark blue exoskeleton and were generally larger.

He further learned that the Isoptera'furlings were all the same pale golden color and they were the same difference in the females was that their bodies were covered with long hairs.

Coccinellidae'furlings Magic users had a deep red coloring with four silver star markings the agricultural ones were brown and green, and the metal workers were yellow with six black dots. They also had no Warrior caste.

 **.***Surface*****

Hank was lifted from the hole by his new friends. The warrior caste accompanied him. They constructed a special chair that the Vespoidea'furlings could carry. Hank also drew some construction plans, specifically for battle machines. The History lessons he took came in handy for that.

Vespoidea'furlings were construing them so that they could be presented to Rebel Forces – when did he walk into a Star Wars movie?

And yes, he was aware that he was procrastinating the impending meeting with his daughter. Buffy - he and Joyce put her in Mental Institution for telling them the truth.

But who would believe in the existence of Vampires?

But now – there was a possibility that those existed; there were demons and other worlds and dimensions; why would the existence of vampires be impossible?

In any case, Buffy and he would sit down and talk about this when all of this was over – and he would try to believe her this time.

 *****Near Rebel Camp*****

"Who goes there?"

A voice rang out from the high point above Hank. Then before he could answer, Buffy jumped down from somewhere above.

"Dad, is that you?" she asked, "What happened?"

That pink haired boy and the flying blue cat jumped down after them.

"Wow, ya guys are cool looking!"

"Aye."

 *****Night time-third night in Pylea before BIG battle*****

MARCH TO THE CAPITAL

After much debate, it was decided that this night every rebel would attack the capital, as they wouldn't have this kind of opportunity again.

Trish made plans while the Vespoidea'furlings provided weaponry for the rebel forces. Hank, because of his injuries, was confined to the camp.

So here they were, Natsu, Buffy, Happy, and Trish with her rebel army. The day before, Hank made several schematics for siege weapons, and with the Vespoidea'furlings' help, the building of them was a piece of cake.

Buffy was still reeling about Hank and the injury to his legs. She'd make sure that the healers in Fiore, where they would go as soon as they wrapped this up, took a look at that injury; she and the Furlings did what they could. She HAD the Jewels needed for payment after all, and Hank apologizing to her for putting her in the institution... well that she was not angry about, which she told him. But grandmother was right about her son, he was very dense when it came to important things.

"Huh, how very Middle age of them," Buffy muttered when she saw the freaking castle in the distance. No guesses where they'd be going. Since in light of a lack of a better plan, they were going by Natsu's ' _let's find the head honchos of this place and beat them to the ground and free the slaves in the process'_ plan.

"Let's go. I have a score with certain pale asshole of a flaky skinned demon to settle. I mean, do I look like a cow to you?"

"No, but they call all humans 'cow'," Happy said. "I wonder what they call cats…" he wondered aloud and then screeched. "Oh my whiskers, what if we are called dogs. I am no dog."

"My force is ready, my queen." One of the rebel soldiers bowed before Trish Burkle who stood by Natsu and Buffy.

"Don't worry, Happy," Natsu said, ignoring the bowing soldier, "After all, even if they do call you a dog, it doesn't make you one, no more than being called a cow makes a human a bovine."

"Wow, Natsu, you've gotten smart. You know what bovine means," Happy said. "I'm so proud of you."

"Very funny, Happy," Natsu mumbled. "So any idea for how we'll get there. Happy can fly us there, but that might be to … Buffy, can any of your spirits dig?"

Buffy thought for a bit. "Like Virgo did?" she asked. She knew about her spirits capabilities, and she was pretty sure none that she could use could dig a hole like Virgo.

Natsu blinked, puzzled. "Who's Virgo?"

"Everlue key …" At Natsu's still puzzled expression, Buffy sighed. "Gorilla maid with pink hair." She tried to jog his memory with a description of the celestial spirit, and by going by the dawning realization on Natsu's face, she succeeded in making him remember.

"Ohh," Natsu nodded. "Yeah, like her."

"No," Buffy deadpanned and then turned back to the castle. She supposed if she called Wolf and Fox and then used Sail then they could …

"Waaaaaaaa!" Happy suddenly yelled, causing everyone around him to jump in surprise. "I forgot. Virgo came to me one night, and she'd like to make a contract with you."

Natsu smiled. "Oh, and she can dig."

Buffy took the golden key from Happy, then holding it up, intoned "Open the gate of the maiden: Virgo." Bracing herself for coming face to face with an intimidating giant maid, she was surprised when the usual swirl of star dust appeared, and a slim, pink haired, blue eyed girl, with shackles around her wrists, wearing a typical maid outfit, consisting of a black undercoat and a white, frilled-trim apron, stood before her.

Not something Buffy expected, but whatever.

"That's new look for you?" she inquired.

Virgo bowed her head. "I'm a Spirit that is loyal to her master."

"Hmm, you looked more powerful before," Natsu observed, looking at Buffy's new celestial spirit up and down and from all sides.

"Yeah, but she is better off like this. I really don't need a reminder of Everlue's weird taste in … pretty much everything," Buffy was quick to intervene.

"Yeah, he was a pretty weird guy." Natsu nodded.

"Aye."

"Virgo," Buffy turned to the pink haired maid, "can we do the contract thing really fast …"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Can you not call me that …"

"Princess?"

"No, can you stick with my name only?"

"Lady Buffy. I'm free at any time you call me."

"You won't lay off the lady thing, will ya?"

Natsu was bouncing on the balls of his feet, revving to go. "Come on, let's dig that tunnel. I'd like to go back to the guild."

"We still have to complete that job, you know." Buffy looked at Natsu who froze.

"Ehh?" he drawled.

That told Buffy one thing. "He forgot."

"Aye." Happy nodded.

"Virgo, just dig the tunnels to the castle."

"Of course." And with that, the pink haired spirit sank into the ground, leaving a large hole in her wake.

"She is fast."

"Aye!"

"Let's go!"

 *****Sunnydale Revello Drive Summers residence*****

Joyce Summers was humming to herself as she was opening boxes of items that came from all over America – she bought them at a flea market, mostly. Or her contacts did. Or Catherine did, she was one of Hank's relatives that she, Joyce, kept in contact with.

There was a beaded necklace with a rectangular talisman with the emblem of a pomegranate. "Hmm, that'll be a perfect gift for Pat," she said to herself.

Pat was living next door, and this emblem was definitely Spanish, or more precisely, the emblem of Catalina of Aragon.

"Oh, what a lovely necklace," she breathed then put a thin, no wider than a headband, torc shaped necklace on her neck. The triangular crystal rested on the hollow of her collarbone. "This I'll definitely keep."

She fingered the crystal pendant. She estimated this to have come from a Norse or Celtic influenced Native American tribe.

"Now, let's see." She rummaged through the box some more, looking for something that she could give Buffy as a reward, if she improved at school in this new term.

"Aha!" She pulled out a beaded necklace with white and purple shell beads, and at the center of the necklace hung a pendant in the shape of a Gordian knot, probably made from brass, since it looked like gold but the Pocomtuc tribe didn't use gold for their beadwork.

This was just a thing that would appeal to her daughter – pretty with a slight funky look.


End file.
